


【all铁】逆向循回（完）

by ironrain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 109,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrain/pseuds/ironrain
Summary: 魔法真的很讨厌-----------已完结，这里存个档，本文最初灵感来自一篇小说《人生长恨水长东》，相信我，它超好看的





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
Tony已经失踪半年了。  
所有人几乎已经不报希望了，只有Pepper，或者还有Rhodey。  
他们坚信他还没有死。  
Pepper请求Steve，请求Natasha，请求复仇者，请求神盾，请求所有人寻找他。  
可是没用，不仅仅是因为反派们好像商量好一样开始大规模袭击并且越来越严重导致复仇者们一直无法抽出空来，还因为Tony消失的无声无息，一丝痕迹都没有留下。  
即使是当年在阿富汗，至少他们知道Tony是在哪里失踪的。  
Tony一点痕迹都没有留下，好像他只是凭空消失了一样。  
Pepper坚持活要见人死要见尸。  
“Tony的父亲从未放弃寻找你，captain。”Pepper说，“所以我也不会放弃的。”  
他们都知道Tony存活的几率不大，如果他还活着，这个世界上又有什么是能够困住他的呢？  
但是他们依然徒劳的寻找着。  
直到Thor从Asgard回来，Natasha提议尝试用魔法的力量寻找他。  
Loki并不乐意帮助他们，为此Thor甚至请求Odin将Loki带到中庭，并保证他不会乱来。  
Thor劝了他很久，久到Pepper想要放弃这个方法，继续她徒劳无功的寻找。  
先是Natasha，然后是Clint，Steve，Bruce，后来连Nick也来了，每个人用自己的方法威逼利诱，直到某一天所有人都轮流上了一遍之后，Loki突然改变了主意，他充满恶意地笑着，要求Thor将所有Tony相关者找来，所有跟Tony有关的，有缘的人。  
“只有你们这些相关者都在，我才能用这个魔法找到他。”邪神假笑着说。  
“这是什么魔法？”Bruce忍不住问，他跟Tony一样对这些邪乎的不科学玩意儿有些排斥。  
“原理很简单，”邪神笑道，“根据你们身上的业，我可以追溯那个凡人的本源，然后从本源寻找他现在的所在地。”  
“这是什么意思？”Bruce脸色变了，“你要做什么？”  
“你知道他的意思吗？”Clint挠了挠头问道。  
Bruce没有回答他，只是紧紧地盯着Loki。  
“你明白的，蝼蚁。”Loki轻蔑一笑，有恃无恐地说。  
“他是什么意思？”Steve问道，同时示意Thor先把Loki带到一边。  
Bruce有些犹豫，眼神在几人之间漂移。  
“博士！”Steve加重了语气，神色严肃，“复仇者需要钢铁侠。”  
Bruce依然犹豫着。  
“你应该知道没有Tony我们这个月的损失有多大。”Steve有些严厉地说。  
Bruce抬头看了他一眼，苦笑了下。  
“Banner……”  
“这种方法对Tony有害吗？”Natasha打断Steve问道。  
“按照他的说法是没有，但是……”Bruce欲言又止。  
“如果没有危害，那么我们为什么不试试呢？没有别的办法了。”Natasha继续道。  
“你们说的对，”Bruce看了看周围的人，“没有别的办法了。”  
他踌躇片刻组织语言：“Loki说的本源，你们知道是什么吗？”  
“大概是根之类的？”Steve不确定地道。  
Bruce点了点头，“我不知道Loki说的本源具体指什么，不外乎灵魂之类的东西，但是Loki不可能把Tony的灵魂本源找出来，所以他说的本源大概是指Tony此身的根源，也就是Tony的出生。”  
“那他说的根据本源追溯是打算……”Natasha反应过来。  
“是的，”Bruce说，“他打算将Tony的人生回溯一遍。”  
“要怎么回溯，”Clint问，“我实在不明白这个词，这种东西还能回溯吗？”  
“这个大概需要他来解释了。”Bruce推了推眼镜，没有看他们。  
“有什么不好说的呢？”Loki依然笑着，“很好解释，你看，我需要你们的业找到Stark，然后将影像播出来，它可以放出所有跟Stark有关的事情，然后，你们看，等时间到了‘现在’，你们就能看到他在哪了。”  
会议室里一片沉默，邪神的好心，果然不值得信赖。  
“可是，先不说这么做能不能找到Tony，”Steve沉声道，“这已经侵犯了Tony的隐私权，我们没有权利去回溯……是这个词吗？我们没有权利去回溯Tony的人生。”  
“可是铁罐可能已经死了。”Clint忍不住插嘴。  
“那也不行！”Steve有些激动地说，“我们不能……”  
“可是如果Tony还没死，我们现在还有机会救他，”Natasha冷静极了，“如果我们放弃这个方法，或许真的救不了他。”  
“我还是不同意。”Steve咬咬牙。  
“我同意！”Pepper推开会议室的门，没有理会邪神得意扬起的嘴角。  
“我同意。”她重复一遍，“如果能够找到Tony。”  
“如果，”半晌之后，Steve说，“如果Tony最终对此有异议。”  
“我希望各位能同意，删除这段记忆。”Steve认真地说，“你能做到的吧。”  
没有人提出异议。  
Loki笑了起来：“动起来吧，蝼蚁们，把人都叫来，然后把东西准备好。”  
“我已经迫不及待欣赏那个蝼蚁悲惨的人生了。”  
\----------------------------------------TBC———————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

（一）  
Tony出生的时候幸福极了。  
他有一个当代最伟大父亲和一个最温柔的母亲。  
他的父母深爱彼此，而他的父亲老年得子，在他出生之前就决定将所有他能给予的爱倾注在他身上，他的母亲也在拥有了一个爱的结晶之后放弃了所有娱乐。  
Tony是他父母生命的延续，至少在他刚刚出生的时候是这样。  
Howard是个伟大的人，不仅仅在于他为世界和平所贡献的武器和资源，还在于他从未放弃寻找美国队长。  
[Steve本以为所谓回溯是根据Tony的记忆，可是不是这样的，至少他不认为刚出生的Tony会记得Howard曾经那样爱着他。  
Tony总是不乐意提到父亲。  
Steve想或许应该让Tony看看，Howard如此爱他。  
Clint凑到婴儿面前挥手试图引起他的注意，Natasha给了他一个白眼。  
“我们现在是在哪？”他问。  
“在‘过去’。”Bruce说。  
“你什么时候变得这么玄乎了？”Clint吐了吐舌头。  
“我这么说只是因为这样最好理解。”Bruce推了推眼镜，“你不会想听那些时间，空间，量子力学的假说吧。”  
Clint耸肩。]  
Tony是个极聪明的孩子婴儿，他用了短暂的时间认清了父亲和母亲，并且像所有婴儿一样，有权向父母做一切他们能做的事。  
Howard开始花费大量的时间在Tony身上。他可真是个天使，清透至极的眼睛倒映出Howard清晰的影子，刚刚长出的胎发柔软又细腻，白嫩娇贵的肌肤似乎轻轻一碰就会压出印子来。  
Howard对他宝贝极了，当然Maria也是。  
她像所有的母亲一样，将自己的孩子视为生命中最大的宝藏，极尽所能的满足他所有的要求。  
Tony极少哭泣，他被父母关注及宠爱着，最细小的哭泣也能令他们心碎。  
[Steve深信神盾对Howard的评价有误，Howard或许工作繁忙，但那并不代表他不爱Tony，他亲眼所见。  
“我们要在这里看多久。”Steve问。  
Loki不屑回答他。  
“他很可爱。”Natasha忍不住说。  
“哦，哦，”Clint想起她其实很希望有一个自己的孩子，“他现在可一点也不铁罐。”他说。  
“不会太长。”Bruce回答Steve，“如果如他所说。”  
他看向Loki，Loki回了他一个邪神式假笑。]  
Tony所有的用具皆出于Howard之手，他为Tony准备了最完美的婴儿车，最完美的婴儿床，最完美的婴儿房，他是Stark家的骄傲，他值得一切最好的。  
Maria放弃了所有的事业和娱乐，她将自己能够分配的时间都用在Tony身上，她的眼睛从未离开过Tony。  
她学习了关于婴儿的课程，不打算让任何人照顾自己的孩子，她的朋友们建议她不要哺乳母乳，因为那会使她乳房下垂，美丽是她们最大的本钱，只有它才是她们最应该守护的，而她拒绝了。她会给他最完美的母爱。  
他的一切都该是完美。  
[他躺进父亲亲手做的婴儿车里，被世界上最温柔的母亲照顾着。  
婴儿的时光很短暂，Tony大部分时间都在睡觉，短暂的清醒时Howard会带他到实验室，告诉他这里是他们的领地，Maria会将他抢回来，为他换上干净的衣装，将他喂得心满意足。  
然后他们会在甜蜜的气氛中为Tony进行早教，Howard的时间会讲解量子力学和机械工程相关知识，Maria完全听不懂所以她的时间讲解的是钢琴基础，Howard完全不明白。  
而Tony这两者都不懂，所以他很快就会睡着了。  
然后他们会分别给他一个晚安吻。  
[Steve相信他们会是最好的父母。Loki却发出一阵嘲笑。]  
Tony总是在笑着，甜蜜的笑容融化了所有人的心，他追逐着Maria的手指，乐于将口水糊在Howard脸上，开心于摆弄Howard实验室的所有东西，又喜爱碰触Maria的钢琴。  
他有旺盛的好奇心，在自己尚且不会爬的时候已经开始咿咿呀呀向父母讨要他感兴趣的东西。  
Howard觉得他以后会成为一名科学家，Maria却认为他继承了她的音乐细胞。  
他们争论着，Tony在他们身边开心的鼓掌。  
Tony三个月的时候生了一场病，Howard第一次表现出了惊慌失措，Maria哭泣着给家庭医生打了电话，在对方到来之前抱着发烧昏沉的Tony不愿交给任何人。  
婴儿的身体脆弱又敏感，所幸Tony并非过敏体质，姗姗来迟的家庭医生为Tony开好药，嘱咐这对专业领域杰出却在抚养孩子上一知半解的父母注意事项。  
实验室并非婴儿可以长待的场所，那里的辐射或许对成人影响不大，却足以对柔弱的婴儿产生威胁。  
钢琴也不是都适合放给婴儿听，孩子们对情绪最为敏感，过激的感情陈诉只会令他们痛苦。  
生病的Tony抽噎着向着父母撒娇，他有权那样做，没有人能拒绝他。  
假如一直这样下去，Tony会是最幸福的孩子。  
Tony五个月的时候，神盾通知Howard得到了美国队长最新的情报。Howard遗憾的离开自己的妻子和孩子，去寻找那个似乎永远无法找到的人。  
Maria和Tony被留在家里，那是Howard自Tony出生后第一次离家。  
Howard去了很长时间，Maria并不在意，Tony出生之前他也经常这样，美国队长是他的心血结晶，是他的挚友，同时是一个好人，这样的好人不该被永远掩埋在冰雪之下。  
Maria理解他。  
Howard寻找美国队长的经历并不顺利，事实上他从来没有顺利过，神盾提供的情报依然无法定位，他频频前往所有可能的坠机地点寻找却又失望而归。  
他总是回到家里没几分钟就接到电话，或者通信请求，然后他会歉意的看着Maria，然后告诉Tony他爱他，Tony并不能记得。  
他与妻子见面的时间越来越少，即使见面也无法说上两句完整的话，神盾总是有数不清的事等着他解决，他在神盾呆的时间原来越长，有限的时间又分配给SI，他已经很长时间没有抱抱他的孩子，或者亲亲他的孩子。  
Maria不知道他为什么总有忙不完的工作，美国队长花了他太多精力，他为此忽略了他的家庭，作为妻子的她依然理解他，作为母亲的她却会对他过于忽视Tony感到不满。  
她抱着Tony哼唱摇篮曲，用温柔的语气告诉Tony父亲对他们的爱，偶尔却忍不住抱怨Howard。  
Tony对此的回应是给他的母亲一个大大的笑容和一个响亮的亲吻。  
[Tony已经可以到处爬了，他开始有些不甚清晰的记忆，Steve知道老友从未放弃寻找他，却从未如此直观地看到他所付出的努力。  
“哇哦，这跟神盾的记录比较像了。”Clint说。  
Natasha没有回复他，她专注地盯着面前的孩子。  
Steve觉得有点尴尬。]  
Stark的房子一向很大，Howard离开之后空荡荡的房子里似乎只剩下Maria和Tony。  
Tony不知道父亲回来的次数渐渐变少了，他有限的记忆里很少看到那个人，母亲才是他所依赖的人，但他还认得自己的父亲，他还记得记忆里温柔的亲吻。  
所以在Howard回家的时候，他向着他爬过去想要一个吻。  
但是他太小了，而他的父亲，他的注意力显然在话筒对面的人身上。  
那是Maria和Howard第一次吵架。  
Howard是那个时代最伟大的人，但是他却不是最伟大的爸爸。


	3. Chapter 3

（二）  
[Pepper想抱抱Tony，可是不行，她没有办法碰到他，她不能像平时一样安慰他，告诉他她在心疼，她想责怪Howard，却知道她没有资格，只好紧紧抓住Rhodey的手臂为他担心。  
她总是为他担心。  
Steve不明白魔法的原理，想来除了Loki没人明白，其实作者也不明白，他们站在Tony身边却无法碰触他，也无法引起他的注意，就像他明明已经挡在Howard身前，却还是无法阻止他伤害到Tony。  
大家都有点紧张，虽然博士看上去很冷静，Natasha除了那个小小的孩子没在把视线投在别的东西上，Clint不断挑起气氛试图让大家轻松点，但是没用，他们已经知道后来会怎么样，Howard和Maria会不断吵架，冷战，Tony会亲眼目睹父母感情破裂的过程。  
不，没有破裂，在Tony的记忆里，他们从未好过。  
他们觉得自己已经落入了邪神的陷阱。]  
Maria禁止Tony出入实验室，但是Tony喜欢那里。  
Maria禁止任何人给Tony传授有关物理和机械的知识，但是Tony喜欢它们。  
Maria禁止Tony走出大门，但是Tony喜欢外面。  
Maria拒绝除了她以外的人碰触Tony，包括Howard。  
Tony讨厌Maria，Tony爱着Maria。  
Tony没有因为父亲的行为受到影响，他抓住每一个Maria没有注意到的机会将口水涂在她脸上，然后在她吃惊的眼神中开心的大笑，他没有因为Maria偶尔对父亲的痛恨的语言而远离她，Maria感到安心。  
小孩子什么都不懂，他们永远不明白为什么父母因为一下微不足道的小事吵架。  
Tony偶尔会在Maria睡着的时候爬到她的肚子上，有时候他会偷偷试图掀开Maria的衣服满足自己的肚子，更多的时候他趴在Maria身上跟她一起睡。  
Maria醒来的时候会看到一个可爱的孩子流着口水趴在她身上沉睡，圆圆的脸蛋紧紧地贴在她的胸前，他真的可爱极了，但是她还是不能让他吃自己的手指。  
她想她的Tony那么可爱，而他的父亲居然连一个眼神都吝啬于给他。  
她开始跟Howard吵架，因为各种理由痛骂Howard，怪罪他伤害了Tony。  
Maria依然是Tony最温柔母亲，却不再是Howard最支持他的妻子。  
她从未消气过，因为Howard在短暂的道歉之后再次扑进工作里，他甚至没能给Tony一个他想要的吻。  
Tony是个聪明的孩子，他知道这是因为自己。  
[Steve知道自己在生气，但是他又知道自己是最没有资格生气的那个人，因为Howard会如此忽视Tony母子他要负很大一部分责任，他矛盾地看着Maria冲着电话激动地咒骂，然后抱着Tony温柔的安抚他。  
“他是不是有点过分了？”Clint问道。  
没有人能回答他，他们对父母的记忆少的可怜。  
“是有点。”最终Steve说，他只能这么说。]  
Maria更爱Tony了，她原本就已经把所有的时间都给了Tony，现在她甚至不敢闭上眼睛，生怕Tony离开她的视线。  
她已经无法留住自己的丈夫，她必须留住自己的孩子。  
Tony睡觉的时间依然很长，Maria会在他睡觉的时候盯着他看，然后将他抱在怀里，和他一起睡。她不能接受任何人从她怀里抱走夺走他。  
她依然给Tony念钢琴的知识，带着他到琴房感受音乐，有时候她会让Tony自己爬在钢琴上玩乐。Tony喜欢那些黑白的键位在自己的按压下发出好听的声音。  
到了下午她会抱着Tony晒太阳，却不会再提起他的父亲，她尽量不在Tony面前表现她对Howard的不满。  
[Steve开始不知道为什么自己要待在这里，这尴尬极了，他成了破坏Howard家庭的元凶，而他甚至不知道这一点，他看着邪神百无聊赖地用权杖虚虚地戳着Tony的肚子，却无法阻止他。  
他想着Pepper大概会骂他，但是她没有，她只是目不转睛地看着她从未参与过的Tony的人生。  
“吾友Tony之母所爱至深。”Thor对着他的朋友们大声说道，“吾与Loki之母……”  
“不要把她们相提并论。”Loki冷漠地打断她。  
Thor看着他，Loki开始用手指戳Tony的脸蛋了。  
“没人觉得她有些过于……”Clint纠结了半天。  
“控制欲。”Natasha接口。  
“对了！就是这个，Tahsa我太爱你了！”Clint拍掌。  
“每个母亲都会控制不住地担心自己的孩子。”Steve说，他想到了总是为他操心的母亲。]  
Tony是个乖巧的孩子，他很少哭泣，但是他现在哭的很伤心，他小小的脸蛋憋得通红，大滴地泪珠从他漂亮的、通红的眼睛里滑落，却没有人为他擦拭干净。  
他非常不舒服，湿透的纸尿布贴在身上难受极了，并且他现在很饿。  
父亲做出的婴儿车第一次发挥了它的作用，一向安静地折叠在一起的机械臂将他托起，为他换上干净的衣服，但是那不对，冰冷的机械没有给他任何安全感，他想要他的母亲，想要母亲温柔的双手。  
Tony听到他的父母在吵架，他们在吵架，他们放任他哭泣。  
“你为什么不能理解我！”是父亲。  
“我理解你了！可是你那样对Tony！”是母亲。  
“我已经道歉了，我不是故意……”是父亲。  
“你没有！你根本不在意Tony！不在意我们！”是母亲。  
“你以前不是这样的！”是父亲？  
“因为我以前没有Tony！我以为有了Tony你会顾及这个家！”是母亲？  
“够了！你在无理取闹！”是父亲？是母亲？  
“滚出这个家！不要碰我的Tony！”是父亲？是母亲？  
Tony不知道，他哭的更大声。  
他在试图引起他们的注意，他们在争吵。  
他的声音已经有点嘶哑了，却还是不能停止，他们在争吵。  
他开始不断打嗝、抽泣，呼吸困难，可是没有人理会他，他们在争吵。  
他渐渐小声啜泣着，他们在争吵。  
他无法抑制住打嗝，他们在争吵。  
外面不断传来嘈杂尖锐的声音，强烈的愤怒和憎恨令Tony十分不适，婴儿房却还是安静的，只有父亲的机械臂在运行的声音，泪水和鼻涕把他身上弄得乱七八糟，那些冷冰冰的机械臂又开始给他换衣服了，但是Tony不想要它们。  
母亲终于想起她的儿子，她的宝贝，她对着Howard咆哮，冲进Tony的房间，她终于抱起Tony，将所有Howard的机械臂统统挥开。  
Tony得到了母亲的怀抱，在他哭的几乎休克的时候。  
[“我有一种不好的预感”Clint小声说。  
Pepper紧张地看着他，那表情令Natasha有些不忍，没有人觉得Howard和Maria不爱Tony，可是他们都知道有什么变了。  
“闭嘴，别说。”Natasha禁止他说话。  
“我们究竟要看到什么时候？”Steve问Loki，“我们待在这里的时候Tony可能会发生危险。”  
“别闭上眼，蝼蚁，”邪神嗤之以鼻，“我还没看到我想看的。”  
“吾等在‘过去’，不会影响‘现在’”Thor告诉他的朋友。  
Steve看向Bruce，博士回答他：“在看完之前我们的‘现在’不会发生改变。”  
Steve点头，说服自己不要去想邪神想看的是什么。  
Clint没好意思说他没听懂。]


	4. Chapter 4

（三）  
Howard终究还是离开了，这次他连儿子的面都没有见到。  
他也不知道Maria将他为Tony准备的东西都丢出了家门，并决定将他逐出Tony的世界。  
Tony在父母日复一日的争吵中学会了在门外喧嚣屋内寂静的环境中沉睡。  
他不再试图在父母情绪激动的时候引起他们的注意，他知道那没用，他们移开不了投射在对方身上的愤怒的视线，就算是将他视为生命所有的母亲也会在那一刻失去所有的理智，将她的生命抛之脑后。Tony已经习惯了这个。  
他尚未学会说话，却已经明白不要在父母吵架的时候插入其中。  
Tony吐出一个带着奶味的泡泡，母亲微笑着为他擦干净嘴角，他趁着母亲为他整理肚兜的空隙在她脸上印下一个响亮的亲吻。  
母亲温柔的笑容从视网膜深深印入他的心底。  
[“神盾有关于Maria的记录吗？”Steve问。  
“没有。”回答他的是一直待在角落里的Fury，“Howard不允许神盾干涉他的家庭。”  
Steve不确定这是不是他对家人的保护。]  
Tony在母亲惊喜地眼光中学会的说话，他说的第一个单词是爸爸。  
他看到母亲脸色变得极其难看，他看着母亲胸口不断起伏，她在压抑自己的怒气，然后她将Tony放回房间，回到客厅疯狂砸碎一切在她眼前的东西，同时不断咒骂他的父亲。  
Tony知道他又做错了，可是他却不明白自己错在哪。  
他在房间里听到母亲给父亲打电话，第一次父亲没有接。  
Maria连续拨打了很多遍，Tony脑子里出现了她生气的脸。  
电话终于接通了。Tony躺在自己的床上，听着母亲单方面的怒吼。  
“你从没管过他，他说的第一个词却是你！”  
父亲说了什么Tony听不清楚。  
“他不是你的儿子！他是我的！”  
Tony闭上眼睛，母亲尖锐刺耳的声音弄得他有点难受。  
“别再出现在我们面前！”  
他不喜欢母亲跟父亲说话时浓郁的负面情绪。  
母亲挂断电话时Tony觉得自己已经睡着了，但是他听到母亲轻轻开门进来的声音，她安静地走进来，已经没有了怒气，但是Tony却感觉到另一种情绪。  
Maria抱着Tony低低哭泣起来，她的声音很小很压抑，她还担心吵醒自己的孩子。  
Tony不懂那种情绪是什么，但是他决定不喜欢它。  
[“我现在觉得他确实过分了。”Clint嘀咕着，但是所有人都能听到他的声音，“我绝对舍不得让我老婆那么伤心，还有我的孩子。”  
“闭上你的嘴，Clint。”Natasha镇压他。  
Steve觉得所有人都在看他，但是他心里又知道没人看他，他迫切希望老友不要再找他，多顾及他的家庭，但同时他又知道那不可能，因为Howard直到死前都在找他。  
“我突然明白铁罐为什么讨厌cap了，”Clint突然蹦出一句，看起来Natasha的镇压没有太大作用。  
Steve想这下真的所有人都在看他了。  
“换了我大概也会讨厌cap。”Clint不知死活地继续说，Natasha给了他毫不留情地一手刀。  
作死地小鸟终于闭上了他的鸟嘴，但是Steve却更加尴尬了。  
让他继续说，Steve心里想，他说的没有错。  
但是所有人都装作没听到Clint的话。]  
Tony渐渐长大了，再次重申一遍，Tony是个聪明的孩子，他早早就理解了很多孩子长大以后才能理解的东西，比如他知道Maria憎恨Howard，虽然他不知道为什么。憎恨这个词Tony不太明白，但是那肯定是比讨厌更强烈的感情。  
因为提到Howard的时候，Maria流露出的感情比她说自己讨厌那些应酬的时候更加强烈。  
Tony能感觉到这个，他的感觉一向敏锐。  
Tony知道Maria希望他乖乖听话，正常情况下他总是听Maria的，但是有些事情Tony不喜欢她的约束。  
Tony喜欢Howard的实验室。  
虽然父亲总是不在那里，但是对他来说，那里真是一块宝地。  
Maria无法一直看着Tony，他总是能在Maria闪神的功夫钻进Howard的实验室，即使那里面没有任何他应该接触的东西。  
他趁着母亲找他的时间拨弄实验室里的工具，翻看实验室里的资料，有时候他会爬上父亲的试验台，他并不总是这样，因为他太小了，想上去太困难，而他必须在母亲找到他之前离开。  
这就好像是一个另类的捉迷藏。  
他必须躲过母亲视线去了解父亲的世界。这真是可笑极了。  
Tony偶尔会在Howard回家的时候跟着他进实验室，他坐在地上看父亲忙忙碌碌，父亲没有发现他动过实验室的东西。  
他想爬到父亲脚边，却又惧怕忙碌的父亲像上次一样伤害到他。  
“Dad。”Tony吐字不甚清晰地叫道。  
“不，我不能放弃他。”Howard对着话筒对面的人说。  
Tony讲不清自己是不是有点失望，小孩子会有这种情绪吗？  
“Dad。”Tony小心地接近父亲，避开他不断动作的腿。  
“他是美国队长！我们不能放弃美国的精神领袖！”Howard没注意到他。  
Captain American，Tony又听到了这个词，他终于抓住了Howard的裤腿。  
“继续找他，我不接受任何理由。”Howard挂断了通话。  
“Tony！天啊！Tony，”Howard吃惊地看着拽着他裤脚的孩子，“你怎么会在这里！”  
他急忙抱起他，天知道他有多久没有亲近过他的儿子了。  
Tony身上的奶香安抚了他因为神盾而焦躁的心，他满足地抱着他的儿子，觉得心里某个空荡荡的角落被填满了，他再次坚定了尽快找到Steve的心。  
Tony咯咯笑着，伸手搂住父亲的脖子，Howard托住他的屁股，他还记得怎么抱他的孩子。  
Maria今天不在，Tony有足够的时间黏在父亲身边。他蹭了蹭父亲的脸颊，又嫌弃地将脸撇开。  
Howard大笑着：“哦，Tony，可别嫌弃Dad地胡子。”  
“Dad！”Tony大声叫着，指着工作台想要过去。  
Howard将他高高举起：“你叫我了！？天啊Tony，你叫我了！”他突然想起来Maria跟他说过Tony已经会叫爸爸了。他自动屏蔽了Maria一系列骂他的脏话。  
“Tony，快叫我。”他期待地看着儿子。  
Tony眨了眨漂亮的蜜色大眼睛，无辜地看着父亲不说话。  
“哦，哦，”Howard说，“我们去工作台。”  
他将Tony放到工作台上，Tony摇摇晃晃的站起来，拿起他放在一边的扳手大声喊：“Dad！”  
Howard骄傲地看着他，他早知道他的儿子会成为最优秀的科学家。  
“Tony！”傻爸爸跟着他儿子大喊。  
“Dad！”Tony咯咯笑着，将扳手丢给父亲，伸出双手向父亲要一个抱抱。  
Maria还没回来。Howard想，他可以，他或许可以教给Tony一些东西，一些流在Stark家骨血里的东西。  
然后他们花了一整天的时间待在实验室，Tony得到了父亲对那些美妙的机械物理的知识的理解，而Howard得到了Tony一个响亮的吻。  
[Steve无法评论Howard的做法，他分明爱着他们，但是他的行为却令Steve觉得难以接受，怎么会有人一边爱着别人一边又伤害着他们。  
他想Tony依然没有听到Howard的一句爱语。  
“这样不对，”Natasha说，“他没有解决他们之间的问题。”  
是的，是的，Steve想，他们应该好好谈谈，不带偏见，愤怒的交流。  
“Howard死前他们已经和好了。”Fury说。他们本该放心，却发现自己并没有如此。  
“吾父不曾忽略吾等！”Thor在回答Clint。  
Loki发出一声冷哼。]  
Maria从不吝啬向他说爱，并要求Tony每次都要回应她说爱她。  
Tony不厌其烦地每天对着Maria说爱她，又在避开母亲的视线的时候试图跟上父亲的脚步。  
Howard说不能让母亲知道他在跟着父亲学习那些东西，他提起母亲的时候的情绪很奇怪，但是Tony相信他。  
[Loki思考着他的家庭是不是已经破碎了，他的记忆里Odin和母亲从来没有吵过架，他们总是相爱着，永恒不变的重复着恩爱的生活。虽然他对此不屑一顾。  
他看不起凡人低贱的爱，却又对他们如此矛盾的爱恨交织感到好奇。  
他能看出Howard爱他的妻儿，也能看出Maria爱她生命中最重要的两个男人，可是瞧瞧他们干了什么，他们重复着争吵与冷战，重复着对彼此的恨意和爱意，重复着隐瞒和欺骗，重复着伤害彼此。  
这可真有趣。  
以爱为名的伤害，能孕育出怎样的果实？  
邪神真切地期待着。]


	5. Chapter 5

（四）  
虽然Maria说了不想再看见Howard，但是她却不能阻止他回到家里，没有人能驱逐Stark家的男主人。  
Maria不想看到他，她知道自己一旦看见他依然会与他争吵，就算心里在明白也无法保持理智。  
她心里有一股愤怒，她压抑着它，忍耐着它，却不能阻止它在自己心底发酵，她努力让自己不要做出无理取闹的泼妇之举，不要将它发泄在自己的儿子身上，但是迟早有一天她会再也无法控制它。  
她想着她现在只剩下Tony了，她不能吓到他。  
有时候她会考虑或许她不该生下Tony，这样她还可以跟Howard和谐地生活，那时候她没有因为丈夫对自己的忽视而不满，她是理解他的好妻子。  
她为自己有这样的想法感到羞愧，却又抑制不住去想Tony出生之前的Howard。她知道这跟Tony没有关系，却控制不住自己的思想。她疯狂地将所有能给的全都给她的儿子，却在看到Tony透彻到灵魂的眼睛时觉得自己早已被看穿了。  
她捂着脸不去看儿子的眼睛，在心里告诉自己，只有这一下，只有这一瞬间，让她暂时逃避一下。  
[Natasha用审视的眼光看着她，Clint有些不安，印象中自从加入了复仇者，她再没有用这种评估的眼神看别人，他一直不喜欢这种眼光，好像每一个人在她心里都只是一个冷漠的符号。  
Natasha收回了视线，Clint不知道她看出了什么，却凭借两人之间的默契感觉到她有些低落。]  
Tony不明白为什么母亲偶尔会不愿接触他，就像刚刚他们吃完午饭，之后本该是母亲抱着他到花园里读书的时间——他喜欢这个时候，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他们身上，花园里蹁跹的蝴蝶连翅膀都是温暖的，Tony窝在母亲怀里，母亲温柔的声音褪去了那些令他不适应的尖锐刻薄，身上传来的平和安宁的气息舒适又安心，只有这时候母亲心里才没有那些愤恨、悲伤的情绪——但是今天母亲没有看他，没有抱他，他知道这时候母亲不想看到他了。所以他没有再去向母亲要求什么，而是拐进了父亲的实验室回忆父亲说过的话。  
Howard不是个好老师，他总是说些Tony不懂甚至除了他自己没有人懂的话，中间夹杂着他对美国队长一系列的赞美。  
美国队长正直，勇敢，善良，公正，自由，他美好的简直不像个人类。  
Tony有些羡慕，父亲从来没有夸奖过他。  
有时候他还会在教导Tony的途中突然想起来什么，然后在Tony委屈又不敢开口的视线中离开家门。  
父亲不常跟他说话，所以他珍惜他说过的每一个字。  
[Pepper放开Rhodey胳膊，走到Tony身前蹲下，看着小小的他在一堆她熟悉却不认识的工具中玩耍着。  
玩耍，没错。Pepper静静地想，这些在她看来冰冷又无趣的工具不仅仅是Tony的玩具。  
她知道Tony喜爱这些东西，却不了解他对它们的感情深到何种程度，或许在所有人看来这些东西都只是一些死物，但是对没有任何朋友的Tony来说，这些陪伴着他长大的这些孩子们，都是他的朋友。  
Pepper突然想到了Jarvis，失去了Jarvis的时候她不在他身边，也无法得知他的心理，等她终于见到他的时候，他已经用一副完全无关紧要的Stark式笑容面对她了。  
原来我不像自己想象中那样了解他。Pepper苦涩地想。  
她感到Rhodey的手轻轻抚摸着她的头，她张开双臂虚虚地抱着Tony，接受了他的安慰。  
不过，我现在已经可以一直看着他了。Pepper心里一片宁静。让我看看吧，那些错过的时间，错过的有关他的一切。  
Pepper从未如此感激过Loki。]  
Tony坐在常常休息的走廊边上的窗台上向外看，他想着今天父亲大概又不会回来了。  
“Tony？”Maria叫道。  
“Mom!”Tony大声回应她，然后他听到母亲急促地脚步声渐渐接近他。  
“Tony！”Maria生气了，“你怎么能坐在窗台上！”  
“I’m sorry，”Tony吐着舌头道歉，“Mom，这里可漂亮了！”  
Maria好笑地看着他，全然没有中午时的冷淡。  
真好，Tony想，Mom已经不生我的气了。  
Maria拖着长裙坐在Tony旁边，看着她儿子眼中的世界。  
“很漂亮。”Maria说，温柔地看着Tony，“Tony，好孩子，告诉Mom你下午去哪了？”  
“Mom，花园里有很漂亮的蝴蝶。”Tony蜜色的眼睛混着天真和狡黠。  
Maria微笑着：“哦，Tony，你不能抓它们，它们是自由的。”  
“像美国队长一样自由吗？”Tony忍不住问。  
很快他就后悔了，Maria愣住了，然后她深深地吸气（Tony知道她生气了），扯出一抹僵硬的笑容柔和地问：“Tony，谁告诉你这个人……美国队长的？”  
Tony咬着下唇，他知道自己说错话了。  
“告诉Mom好吗？”Maria还在问，Tony感觉到她压抑的怒火。  
Tony犹豫着，悄悄抬眼看了母亲一眼。  
“Tony！”母亲的声音变严厉了。  
他搞砸了。  
“……我听到父亲的电话，”Tony小声说，恐惧令他长长的睫毛不断颤抖，“还有Mom的。”  
他低着头，听着母亲严厉地训话。  
他撒谎了。  
Tony感到惶恐。  
[Clint突然站起来。“看不下去了！”他大声说，怒视着Loki，“你该死的到底安的什么心！我才不信你那么好心帮助我们！”  
邪神欣赏着花园里的蝴蝶，轻轻抚摸它的翅膀：“你大可以退出。”  
“冷静，Clint，”Steve说，“我们需要它找到Tony。”  
“cap你相信他会帮我们找到铁罐吗！”Clint明确地表示自己的不信任。  
“Loki不会骗我们。”Thor严肃地说。  
“你最没资格说这句话。”Clint气呼呼地说，却还是坐下了。  
确实很漂亮。Loki想。]  
Howard在躲避Maria。Tony知道这一点，他还知道Maria也是如此。  
可是为什么？Tony小小的心里装不下太多人太多事，他的世界里只有父母。  
而现在他的世界唯二的两个人在努力避免同时出现在他眼前。  
他不敢告诉父母，甚至不敢在他们面前提起对方。  
他曾经试过在母亲面前提起父亲，他仅仅是叫了一声父亲，母亲的所有温柔如同全是假象一样转眼间就不见了，虽然她还是温柔地对他轻声细语，可是他敏锐的感觉却对他发出警报，那股一直令Tony难受的情绪在母亲纤细的身体里翻腾、挣扎、咆哮，他想要逃离，却因为那是母亲而停住脚步。  
而父亲，经过母亲的事后Tony不敢问父亲。  
他对此感到痛苦。


	6. Chapter 6

（五）  
虽然Maria说了不想再看见Howard，但是她却不能阻止他回到家里，没有人能驱逐Stark家的男主人。  
Maria不想看到他，她知道自己一旦看见他依然会与他争吵，就算心里在明白也无法保持理智。  
她心里有一股愤怒，她压抑着它，忍耐着它，却不能阻止它在自己心底发酵，她努力让自己不要做出无理取闹的泼妇之举，不要将它发泄在自己的儿子身上，但是迟早有一天她会再也无法控制它。  
她想着她现在只剩下Tony了，她不能吓到他。  
有时候她会考虑或许她不该生下Tony，这样她还可以跟Howard和谐地生活，那时候她没有因为丈夫对自己的忽视而不满，她是理解他的好妻子。  
她为自己有这样的想法感到羞愧，却又抑制不住去想Tony出生之前的Howard。她知道这跟Tony没有关系，却控制不住自己的思想。她疯狂地将所有能给的全都给她的儿子，却在看到Tony透彻到灵魂的眼睛时觉得自己早已被看穿了。  
她捂着脸不去看儿子的眼睛，在心里告诉自己，只有这一下，只有这一瞬间，让她暂时逃避一下。  
[Natasha用审视的眼光看着她，Clint有些不安，印象中自从加入了复仇者，她再没有用这种评估的眼神看别人，他一直不喜欢这种眼光，好像每一个人在她心里都只是一个冷漠的符号。  
Natasha收回了视线，Clint不知道她看出了什么，却凭借两人之间的默契感觉到她有些低落。]  
Tony不明白为什么母亲偶尔会不愿接触他，就像刚刚他们吃完午饭，之后本该是母亲抱着他到花园里读书的时间——他喜欢这个时候，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他们身上，花园里蹁跹的蝴蝶连翅膀都是温暖的，Tony窝在母亲怀里，母亲温柔的声音褪去了那些令他不适应的尖锐刻薄，身上传来的平和安宁的气息舒适又安心，只有这时候母亲心里才没有那些愤恨、悲伤的情绪——但是今天母亲没有看他，没有抱他，他知道这时候母亲不想看到他了。所以他没有再去向母亲要求什么，而是拐进了父亲的实验室回忆父亲说过的话。  
Howard不是个好老师，他总是说些Tony不懂甚至除了他自己没有人懂的话，中间夹杂着他对美国队长一系列的赞美。  
美国队长正直，勇敢，善良，公正，自由，他美好的简直不像个人类。  
Tony有些羡慕，父亲从来没有夸奖过他。  
有时候他还会在教导Tony的途中突然想起来什么，然后在Tony委屈又不敢开口的视线中离开家门。  
父亲不常跟他说话，所以他珍惜他说过的每一个字。  
[Pepper放开Rhodey胳膊，走到Tony身前蹲下，看着小小的他在一堆她熟悉却不认识的工具中玩耍着。  
玩耍，没错。Pepper静静地想，这些在她看来冰冷又无趣的工具不仅仅是Tony的玩具。  
她知道Tony喜爱这些东西，却不了解他对它们的感情深到何种程度，或许在所有人看来这些东西都只是一些死物，但是对没有任何朋友的Tony来说，这些陪伴着他长大的这些孩子们，都是他的朋友。  
Pepper突然想到了Jarvis，失去了Jarvis的时候她不在他身边，也无法得知他的心理，等她终于见到他的时候，他已经用一副完全无关紧要的Stark式笑容面对她了。  
原来我不像自己想象中那样了解他。Pepper苦涩地想。  
她感到Rhodey的手轻轻抚摸着她的头，她张开双臂虚虚地抱着Tony，接受了他的安慰。  
不过，我现在已经可以一直看着他了。Pepper心里一片宁静。让我看看吧，那些错过的时间，错过的有关他的一切。  
Pepper从未如此感激过Loki。]  
Tony坐在常常休息的走廊边上的窗台上向外看，他想着今天父亲大概又不会回来了。  
“Tony？”Maria叫道。  
“Mom!”Tony大声回应她，然后他听到母亲急促地脚步声渐渐接近他。  
“Tony！”Maria生气了，“你怎么能坐在窗台上！”  
“I’m sorry，”Tony吐着舌头道歉，“Mom，这里可漂亮了！”  
Maria好笑地看着他，全然没有中午时的冷淡。  
真好，Tony想，Mom已经不生我的气了。  
Maria拖着长裙坐在Tony旁边，看着她儿子眼中的世界。  
“很漂亮。”Maria说，温柔地看着Tony，“Tony，好孩子，告诉Mom你下午去哪了？”  
“Mom，花园里有很漂亮的蝴蝶。”Tony蜜色的眼睛混着天真和狡黠。  
Maria微笑着：“哦，Tony，你不能抓它们，它们是自由的。”  
“像美国队长一样自由吗？”Tony忍不住问。  
很快他就后悔了，Maria愣住了，然后她深深地吸气（Tony知道她生气了），扯出一抹僵硬的笑容柔和地问：“Tony，谁告诉你这个人……美国队长的？”  
Tony咬着下唇，他知道自己说错话了。  
“告诉Mom好吗？”Maria还在问，Tony感觉到她压抑的怒火。  
Tony犹豫着，悄悄抬眼看了母亲一眼。  
“Tony！”母亲的声音变严厉了。  
他搞砸了。  
“……我听到父亲的电话，”Tony小声说，恐惧令他长长的睫毛不断颤抖，“还有Mom的。”  
他低着头，听着母亲严厉地训话。  
他撒谎了。  
Tony感到惶恐。  
[Clint突然站起来。“看不下去了！”他大声说，怒视着Loki，“你该死的到底安的什么心！我才不信你那么好心帮助我们！”  
邪神欣赏着花园里的蝴蝶，轻轻抚摸它的翅膀：“你大可以退出。”  
“冷静，Clint，”Steve说，“我们需要它找到Tony。”  
“cap你相信他会帮我们找到铁罐吗！”Clint明确地表示自己的不信任。  
“Loki不会骗我们。”Thor严肃地说。  
“你最没资格说这句话。”Clint气呼呼地说，却还是坐下了。  
确实很漂亮。Loki想。]  
Howard在躲避Maria。Tony知道这一点，他还知道Maria也是如此。  
可是为什么？Tony小小的心里装不下太多人太多事，他的世界里只有父母。  
而现在他的世界唯二的两个人在努力避免同时出现在他眼前。  
他不敢告诉父母，甚至不敢在他们面前提起对方。  
他曾经试过在母亲面前提起父亲，他仅仅是叫了一声父亲，母亲的所有温柔如同全是假象一样转眼间就不见了，虽然她还是温柔地对他轻声细语，可是他敏锐的感觉却对他发出警报，那股一直令Tony难受的情绪在母亲纤细的身体里翻腾、挣扎、咆哮，他想要逃离，却因为那是母亲而停住脚步。  
而父亲，经过母亲的事后Tony不敢问父亲。  
他对此感到痛苦。


	7. Chapter 7

（六）  
为了维持表面上的和平，Maria从不在外人面前跟Howard吵架，不管两人在家里闹成什么样子，都只有他们自己知道。Tony也知道。  
Maria厌恶Howard，但是心底深处对他的爱却没有消失。  
他们当初相识的时候许多人不赞同，但他们用那一段被所有人羡慕的幸福时光说服了他们。他们如此相爱，她还记得那个男人用全世界的女人都会嫉妒的方式向她求婚。  
那时候他真的挺傻，明明与很多女人交往过，却在与她相处的时候忘记所有的调情手段。甚至求婚之前还在担心他会先她而去。  
大概没有人比那时候的她更加幸福了。Maria露出一丝微笑。  
我应该理解他的，我该跟他好好谈谈……她又想起Howard很长时间没有回家了。  
Tony亲近Howard，Maria知道。哪有孩子会不亲近自己的父亲呢？即使父亲不常见他，但是父子天性令他不自觉想要跟上父亲。  
他毕竟是那个男人的孩子。Maria想，我或许不该禁止他们见面。  
她努力说服自己，别生气，别难过，别让自己像个神经质。  
她回忆他们曾经的甜蜜日子以及Tony出生时如获至宝的样子，不去想他对他们的熟视无睹。  
那么试试吧，她想，Tony慢慢长大了，我不能如此强硬的决定他的人生。  
我应该……我必须相信他，他不会离开我。  
[没有什么能瞒过Natasha的眼睛，就像她知道那些男人们绝对想不到Maria心里经历过怎么样的变化，这变化或许是好的，如果Maria能想通，对Howard，对Tony，对整个家庭都是一件好事。]  
制作出电路板的时候Tony快乐极了，他本就喜欢让那些可爱的小伙伴们在他手中变个样子，  
他期待着父亲回来的时候会对他做出表扬。  
[Pepper温柔地看着他，大概只有这时候他才会有如此纯粹的快乐。]  
Tony等了很长时间，Howard回来的时候他差点没忍住在母亲面前扑向他。  
但是他还是忍住了。  
晚饭的时候Tony不断看向Howard，顾不上母亲看着他奇怪和忍耐的视线。  
“Tony，你有话要对Dad说吗。”Howard问。  
Tony立刻点头，又想起母亲不喜欢他跟父亲亲近，眼角悄悄瞟了母亲一眼。  
母亲果然生气了。她抿着嘴起身，不再看父子俩一眼，离开饭桌。  
Tony有点失望，他还是希望能够让父亲和母亲一起夸奖他。  
“Tony？”父亲的呼唤唤回他的神志。  
他很快忘记了母亲，双眼亮晶晶的看着父亲，“Dad，我做出电路板了！”  
“什么？！”父亲看上去有点吃惊，没有Tony想象中的喜悦，他不高兴吗？  
“Tony，你刚刚说什么？”Howard有些不敢相信。  
“你上次教过我的，Dad。”Tony有点失望，父亲看上去完全忘了这事。  
“天啊！你是说你做出了……”Howard后知后觉地想起上次自己曾经跟Tony说过这方面的知识。“不……Tony，你真的做出了……”他惊喜的看着Tony。Tony安心了，他确实是高兴的。  
“Tony，你把它放在哪了？”Howard抱起他。  
Tony很高兴，比做出电路板还要高兴，父亲已经很长时间没有抱他了。  
“在工作室。”Tony环住父亲的脖子。  
工作室里比Howard离开的时候还要乱，但他还是一眼看到被放在工作台上的电路板。  
“天啊！这是真的……”Howard自言自语，他发现Tony比他想的还要聪明。  
Tony眼巴巴的看着他，蜜色的眼睛里期待的光芒几乎要溢出来了，可是Howard没有看到，他低头检查了Tony做出的电路板，那个小东西虽尚显稚嫩，他却在里面看到了他从未告诉过Tony的东西。  
Tony双手紧紧抱着父亲的脖子，既高兴父亲对自己作品的喜爱，又对父亲被它转移了注意力感到伤心。  
不过，管他呢，我也喜欢我的作品。他蹭了蹭父亲的脸颊，再次被胡子刺痛了一下。  
Howard终于检查完了电路板，他看着自己的儿子，神色写满了自豪：“Tony，你是个天才！”  
Tony甜甜地笑着。  
Howard将他高高举起（Tony觉得这有点熟悉）：“我为你感到……”  
Tony双眼一亮。  
电话响了。  
Howard的话戛然而止。  
Howard愣了一下，将Tony放下接了电话。  
[“Shit！”Clint骂道。  
“Language。”Steve下意识地说了一句。  
“Cap你认真的？”Clint一脸不敢相信，“现在是关心语言的时候吗？”  
Steve有点不自在地咳嗽一声。  
“发生什么事了？”Bruce担心地问。]  
Howard的接了电话脸色不太好，Tony不知道对面说了什么，但是父亲神色有些冷漠。  
“加上上次我交给你的东西，他们一直想要它。”Howard已经平静下来了。  
“这么多年……死……”  
“我早跟你说过我不会放弃的。”  
“……但是……北极……”  
“我会亲自过去，不需要他们插手。”  
“董事会……队长……”  
“你能摆平他们的，Obie”Howard开始笑起来了。  
“好吧……Tony……”  
Tony听到了自己的名字，他垫着脚歪着脑袋听着。  
“他很好，”Howard高兴了，“我正要跟你说他。”  
“见……”  
“我马上过去。”Howard挂了电话，蹲下身子对Tony说：“I’m sorry，但是Dad得走了，好好听mom的话。”  
Tony咬着手指，有些失落地点头。  
[“那是谁啊？”Clint十分不爽地说，“这时候打电话来。”  
“是Obadiah Stane，”Natasha不冷不热地说，“Howard的合伙人。”  
“哦，我知道他，”Clint恍然，“神盾有记录，他把铁罐卖给十诫了。”  
“是雇佣十诫暗杀Stark。”Fury插了一句。  
“我一直想问了，”Rhodey说，“为什么你在这里。”  
“我在这里是因为我也是Stark的相关者。”Fury心平气和地说。  
“哪个Stark？”Rhodey追问，“没记错的话Tony十分讨厌你。”  
“两个都是。”Fury无视了Rhodey后面一句话，很平静地回答，“我相信我能帮你们找到他。”  
“希望你说的是实话。”Rhodey完全不相信地说。  
Loki将视线从Tony身上移到他们身上，用令人不快的视线上上下下地打量一番。  
“果然断开了一部分。”他低声自语。  
Steve觉得自从Loki的魔法开始之后他就一直很尴尬，或许确实如Clint所说，Tony应该讨厌他的。可是他不能离开，因为显而易见地，Tony的前半段人生与他深深地纠缠在一起，不论是好的还是坏的。]  
Tony以为父亲离开之后这件事就结束了，虽然他依然没有得到父亲的肯定——说他是天才的不算，他本来就是天才——但是他没想到这才仅仅是一个开始。  
Howard决定公布Tony的身份。  
这并不是说他以前没把Tony当做他的孩子，而是出于安全考虑——作为Stark帝国唯一的继承人（Howard会保证他是唯一的），有无数人想要在他身上牟取暴利——没有将Tony的存在暴露给任何人，当然所有人都知道他有孩子，但是他们无法得知他的孩子是谁。  
他本来不想让Tony过早面对这些，但是Obie说服了他。  
Tony是个天才，即使是Howard也不能一直掩盖他的光彩，他属于整个时代。  
Howard将Obie介绍给了Tony，然后告诉他他将要面对什么，他知道Tony能够明白，他是那么聪明。  
Tony从父亲身后探出头来好奇地看着Obie，他是Tony有限的人生中除了父母以外见过的唯一一个外人，至少他比Tony想象中温和多了。  
Obie蹲下身子与Tony平时，笑容温和地说：“你好，Tony。”  
Tony眨了眨眼，他给人的感觉很舒服，不像父亲和母亲总是像在压抑什么一样令Tony难受，于是他露出一个大大的笑容：“你好，Obie。”  
Howard拍了拍Tony的脑袋：“叫叔叔，Tony。”  
“不，不用，”不等Tony回话Obie便说道，“就这样好了，叫我Obie。”  
“很不错。”他笑着对Howard说。  
Tony和Obie很快亲近起来，Obie是个很好相处的人，Tony跟他在一起很自在，既没有母亲偶尔突如其来的冷漠，也没有父亲时不时莫名其妙的自说自话，Tony喜欢他。  
当然他更喜欢自己的父母。Tony在心里衡量了一番想。  
[“笨蛋铁罐你被骗了！”Clint冲到Tony面前大叫，他知道这毫无意义，但是他就是想说。  
“不，没有，”Natasha说，“他没有被骗，至少这时候Stane是真心对他的。”  
Clint不服气，却知道Natasha肯定是对的。]  
Howard显然忘了和Maria沟通，所以当Maria得知他已经将Tony的信息公布出去的时候她气坏了。  
那本来是一个很温馨的晚餐，当然是晚餐，Howard只有晚上才会偶尔回来。  
没有争吵，没有冷战，对Tony来说这真的太少见了，他第一次看到父母同桌还没有冲突。  
Tony努力切着盘子里的牛排，衷心希望以后能一直这样。  
“你说什么？！”Maria简直不敢相信。  
“I’m sorry，但是是的，”Howard认真地看着Maria，“我已经公布了Tony的信息，现在全世界都知道我的儿子是谁了。”  
“你为什么要这样做？！”Maria睁大眼睛看着他。  
“Maria，你听我说，”Howard放下餐刀，“Tony是个天才，我不能让他一直埋没在家里。”  
“你怎么知道他是天才！”Maria怒道，“你从来没有关心过他！”  
“我有，”Howard反驳，“我教了Tony很多东西，Tony甚至自己做出了电路板，你知道这意味着什么吗，也就是说……”  
Tony停下了手里的动作，悄悄低下了头，他本能觉得母亲就要爆发了。  
“Howard！！”母亲尖叫着站了起来。  
Howard吓了一跳，“Maria？”  
她胸口剧烈的起伏着，瞪大的眼睛几乎要喷出火来了，“你教了Tony什么！？你什么时候教了他？！”  
“Maria你冷静点……”  
“你让我冷静？！我们明明说好要等Tony长大才能公布他的信息！”  
“那时候和现在情况不同……”  
“有什么不同了！他是我的孩子！而你甚至没有跟我商量！”  
“很抱歉，是我不对，但是Tony不可能一直待在家里……”他说着在桌子下面冲着Tony挥手示意，Tony抬头看了父母一眼小心翼翼地回了自己的房间。  
“为什么不行！我可以保护Tony！”  
“那不一样，Tony做出了电路板……”  
“不要跟我说电路板！为什么Tony会做电路板！你教了他什么！”Maria尖叫着。  
Tony将房门开了一条缝隙，透过微弱的门缝看着父母。  
“抱歉，我确实教了Tony，但是他很喜欢，我……”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！”Maria怒吼。  
“你们这些混蛋！你欺骗了我！”Maria觉得自己很可悲，她以为儿子不会离开她，却不知道他早已不在她身边了。  
“我没有Maria，我只是教Tony一点东西，Tony喜欢这个。”Howard解释。  
“你们欺骗了我。”她忽然冷静下来，慢慢坐到椅子上。  
“不，我们没有，你听我说Maria。”Howard有些心慌。  
“不用解释了。”Maria冷漠地说，“我会离开。”  
“什么？！”Howard大吃一惊。  
不等他有什么动作，Maria已经起身走向门口。  
Tony冲出房门死死抓住Maria的长裙，“Mom？Mom……”他不知道该说什么让她留下来，但是他不想让她离开。  
“放开，”Maria用Tony完全陌生的眼神看着他，“你的爸爸在那边。”  
Tony僵住了。  
[“Shit！！”Clint大骂，这次没有人阻止他了。]


	8. Chapter 8

（七）  
公布Tony的信息已成定局，即使Maria再如何不愿意也不可能改变，她坚定地将Tony的双手拉开，头也不回地离开了这里。  
Tony惶恐地看着她的背影，又转头去寻找父亲。  
Howard没有再拦着Maria，他疲惫的将Tony抱进怀里低声说：“I’m sorry，Tony。”  
Tony将头埋进父亲怀里，耳边听着父亲的道歉，心里却一遍遍回放着母亲冷漠的话语。  
“放开。”她说。  
“Tony，I’m sorry。”他再次说。  
“你的爸爸在那边。”她说。  
我不想要道歉。他在心里回答父亲，我想要母亲。  
他说不出来。  
[Clint的预感成真了，但是他一点也不高兴，没人想看到一个完美的家庭破碎的过程，更何况那是Tony，他们的朋友。  
但是能怪谁呢？不能怪牺牲自己冲入北冰洋的Steve，不能怪为了找到他放弃了许多的Howard，不能怪一直忍耐着直到刚刚还试图理解他的Maria……  
Clint感到憋屈。  
他想做些事情发泄一下心中的怒火，却不知道该向什么发泄。  
“不要动来动去的。”Natasha冷静极了。  
“我生气，Nat。”Clint气呼呼地说。  
“我知道，我也是，”Natasha说，“但是那些都是过去的事，我们更应该关注现在，尽快找到Tony。”  
Clint做了一个深呼吸。  
Steve心里有些愧疚，他看向Loki：“不能加快速度吗？”  
邪神微微一笑：“可以。”  
他故意停顿一下，看着众人期待的神色恶劣的笑了：“但是不。”  
Bruce皱眉：“你想跟Hulk谈谈？”  
邪神有恃无恐地说：“你大可以杀了我，然后你们就再也找不到他了。”]  
Howard将Tony放在床上的时候Tony抓住了他的衣袖：“Dad，Mom不要我了吗？”  
“不会的，Tony，”Howard温和地说，“Mom会回来的。”  
他说完就要离开，他没有太多的时间耽误在这里，今天发生的一切已经令他很疲惫了，但是公开Tony的信息引发的一系列连锁反应还需要他去处理，仅仅依靠Obie无法给所有人一个满意的答案。  
Tony没有放开他，用力的指节有些发白了：“别离开我，Dad。”  
他近乎哀求的说。  
“Dad不会离开你。”Howard内心想了想，觉得自己应该抽出一点时间留下来陪陪他。  
“可是Mom离开了。”Tony将被子拉过头顶声音闷闷地说。  
“Mom只是生气了，等她气消了就会回来了。”Howard心底忐忑，但他还是轻声安慰着Tony，也在说服自己。  
“不是的，”Tony将自己的脑袋死死埋在被子，声音哽咽地说，“Mom不会回来了。”  
“她会回来，她只是生气了。”Howard说，“她不会离开我们。”  
“她不会，她已经走了，”Tony自顾自地说，“她不会回来了，我能感觉到。”  
“她会！”Howard神色严厉，“Tony，你不能这样说她！”  
“她不会回来了！”Tony掀开被子大喊，“我感觉不到她了！”  
Howard颤抖了下，看着Tony瞪大的眼睛，他眼睛红红的，没有眼泪，却让人觉得他哭得很伤心，他说：“I’m sorry，Tony。”  
他将Tony重新抱进怀里：“I’m sorry，我不知道怎么留下她。”  
[Natasha神色没有丝毫波动，手指却轻轻颤抖了一下，有那么一瞬间她想摸一摸Tony的头发，但是理智制止了她。  
她看向Pepper，金发女子已经将手放在Tony脑袋上了，她莫名有点羡慕。  
“Rhodes上校，”她问道，“你是Tony的好友，你知道之后的情况吗？”  
Rhodey轻轻摇头：“我跟Tony认识的时候他已经十几岁了。”]  
Howard见Tony睡着之后就离开了，他总是有许多事，尤其现在又多了Tony的事，而Tony在他走后睁开眼睛瞪着天花板。  
他离开了，虽然他说不会离开但是他离开了。父亲是骗子。  
他一宿没睡，第二天看到父亲带了另一个人来家里。  
[眼前突然间一片漆黑，Bruce吓了一跳，急忙做了几个深呼吸。  
“停电了？”他听见Clint吃惊的声音。  
“停什么电。”Natasha没好气地说，“你以为我们在哪？”  
Thor挥舞锤子的声音响起，然后是标志性的电闪雷鸣，Bruce眯着眼，即使眼前已经有了些光亮却依然什么都没看到。  
“发生什么事了？”Pepper问。  
“Loki！”Thor大声问，“魔法失效了吗？”  
Loki没有回答他。  
“Loki？”Thor叫他。  
“闭嘴！”邪神不耐烦地说，“问问你们自己。”  
“什么意思？”Steve疑惑，“我们什么都没做啊。”  
“你之前说什么断开了？”Bruce问。  
“我想你应该不想见到Hulk。”他威胁道。  
邪神嗤笑一声：“我说过让你们把Stark相关的人都找来。”  
“我们已经在这里了。”Steve皱眉。  
“你是说还有别人？”Bruce若有所思。  
“还有谁？”Pepper努力想着，“Tony现在要见的是谁？”  
“Jarvis！”  
“Jarvis！”  
Rhodey和Fury对视一眼，Fury微微点头示意他先说。  
“Jarvis？”Bruce一头雾水，“它不是Tony后来做出来的吗？”  
“不，不是它，”Rhodey说，“是他，Tony父亲的管家，也是Tony的管家，Tony做出Jarvis之前的管家。”  
“我没听明白，”Clint说，“你们把我搞糊涂了，到底是谁？”  
“Tony小时候有位管家叫Jarvis，Howard不在的时候一直是他在照顾Tony，”Rhodey解释，“Tony跟他感情很好，所以他去世之后Tony给他的AI管家取名Jarvis。”  
“Jarvis是Howard的管家，也是他的朋友，”Fury补充，“Howard很信任他。”  
“铁罐不是说Jarvis的名字来源是Just A Rather Very Intelligent System吗？”Clint不解。  
“你听他嘴硬。”Rhodey面无表情地说。  
沉默片刻后，Clint说：“那现在怎么办？照你们说Jarvis已经死了啊。”  
众人在Thor发出的电光中大眼瞪小眼。  
“没有别的办法了吗？”Pepper问Loki。  
“没有。”Loki冷淡地回答，Pepper觉得他好像有点不高兴。  
“Thor？”Steve看向另一个神。  
那位神遗憾地摇头。  
“我想，”Bruce说，看着众人齐刷刷的盯着他（包括Loki），不由推了推眼镜，“或许我们可以把幻视叫来试试。”  
“幻视？”Steve有些迟疑，“他跟Jarvis有关吗？”  
“不管怎么样，他有一部分是Jarvis，”Bruce说，“如果Tony真的把对Jarvis的感情放在了Jarvis身上，那么有Jarvis一部分的幻视应该算是相关者吧？”  
Steve环视众人：“大家都决定试试吗？”  
“试试吧。”Natasha说。  
“同意。”Rhodey点头。  
“吾无异议。”Thor。  
Pepper沉默着点头。  
Steve略过Fury。  
“能让他帮我带一些小甜饼吗？”Clint弱弱地问。]


	9. Chapter 9

（八）  
[Clint遭到了所有人的白眼，但是他不以为意。  
Steve考虑了一下还是同意了他的请求，他询问地看向Thor。  
Thor点头，问Loki：“吾等可否离开？”  
从他们决定把幻视叫来的时候Loki就一直在思考着，他的权杖轻轻点着地面，没有理会Thor的问话。Thor耐心地等待着，他相信Loki会同意，事实上虽然时间不长，但是Loki确实已经有了些变化，他不知道这是好是坏，却对此报以善意的期待。  
“可以。”Loki同意了，他看向Steve，“但是我有条件。”  
Steve犹豫了，他想了想：“我们需要商量一下。”  
Loki漫不经心地转着权杖，没有表示反对。  
Thor看了他一眼，跟着Steve走到一旁。  
“我不赞同答应他的条件。”Fury率先说，“他太危险了。”  
“不答应他不会帮我们找铁罐。”Clint反驳。  
“不管付出什么代价，我一点会找到Tony的。”Pepper异常坚定，Rhodey没有说话。  
“Loki不会提出过于危险的要求。”Thor。  
“如果他要当Asgard之王呢？”Fury反问。  
Thor哽了一下不说话了。  
“你觉得呢？Rhodey。”Pepper问。  
“我觉得……”Rhodey想了半天斟酌了下语言。  
“我愿意为了Tony付出任何代价，”Rhodey说，见Pepper喜悦的神色还是把下半句话说了出来，“但是我不能因此让Loki……”  
“好了不用说了。”Pepper打断了他的话，她神色有些压抑的愤怒，又有些沮丧，“我知道，我知道的。”  
“抱歉，Pepper，”Rhodey低声说，“很抱歉，但是我不能……”  
“我知道，Tony不会希望为了找到他让Loki有机会惹事的。”Pepper很清楚Tony的想法，她为此感到难过。  
“我们难道不该先问问Loki的条件是什么吗？”Bruce说。  
众人对视一眼，看向Natasha。  
“好吧，”她说，“我去。”  
Loki无聊极了，没有可爱的小Stark欣赏，没有惨淡的人生用来娱乐，那群蝼蚁叽叽喳喳讨论一些不存在的问题，不用听他都知道他们在说什么，无非是怕他借此提出条件统治世界，他还知道他们大概会分成两派，一派赞成一派反对，有什么意义？他们肯定不会同意，除了那个金发蝼蚁又有谁会把Stark置于世界之上。  
真是可笑，如此明显的事情身为神的他怎么可能不知道。  
但是他还是等待着，看他们需要多久才能做出决定。  
“Loki，你的条件是什么？”Natasha问。  
众人看着Natasha跟Loki说了几句话就回来了还觉得有点奇怪，毕竟Loki可不是什么好说话的人。  
“他说了什么？”Steve问。  
“他要求Tony回来之后单独跟他说几句话。”Natasha说。  
“就这条件？”Steve皱眉。  
Natasha点头，说：“看起来不是说谎。”  
“Loki不屑撒谎。”Thor说。  
“他骗你的时候可没这么觉得。”Clint堵了他一句，他还对Fury刚刚的话耿耿于怀。  
Thor挠了挠头，“Asgard之王非我做主。”  
Bruce站了起来，Steve看着他，“怎么了？博士。”  
“不能让Tony单独见他。”Bruce说。  
Pepper点头赞同：“Tony只是普通人，单独见他太危险了。”  
Bruce想说原因不是这个，但是考虑了一下他还是决定暂时先别说。  
“不管怎么说先把幻视请来，”Steve说，他看向Fury，“你有办法联系他吗？”  
Fury当然有办法，虽然神盾现在名亡实存转入地下，但是他和Tony的联系从来没断过，虽然一般都是他去找Tony帮忙。  
幻视正在解决接二连三冒出来的反派，Tony不在后他的工作压力更大了。他也曾试过用心灵宝石的力量寻找Tony，但是一方面心灵宝石的力量他还没有完全掌握，时常出现偏差，另一方面作为复仇者基地目前唯一一个常驻战力，他实在没有什么时间去做别的事情。  
Friday通知他有Fury的通讯请求的时候他有点惊讶，Jarvis的资料库里有关于神盾和Fury的信息，一般来说这个人的请求都不是什么好事，但是他还是接通了通讯，他知道Fury也在帮忙寻找Tony。  
Fury将请求一说幻视就同意了，于是他带着纽约最好的甜品店所有库存的小甜饼回到了基地，Clint觉得这个紫薯看上去实在很好吃。  
Loki非常非常非常不喜欢这个……紫薯？尤其是看到他额头上的心灵宝石之后。  
不过由不得他不喜欢，如果他还想看到可爱的小Stark的话最好忍着这一点。  
所以他虽然对幻视各种不满还是宣布了通过。  
Steve等人松了一口气，如果幻视不行的话他们就真的没有办法了。  
“我不明白，”Clint嘀咕，“之前没有幻视不是也可以吗？”  
Loki一点也不想给他解说，但是看到Bruce一脸微笑的表示他也很好奇之后还是勉强开了尊口。  
“愚蠢的蝼蚁，”他一开口众人就一阵恼火，“你们以为所谓的缘是多么简单的事吗？”  
“在此之前与Stark相处最多的是父母，与父母纠葛最深的是这个跟Thor一样的金发傻大个，”他用权杖点了点Steve胸口，Steve警惕地后退一步，“所以有他魔法的力量就能继续下去。”  
“在此之后与他相处最多的却是那个……”他想了想，“管家，没有他Stark的人生就少了一段。明白了吗？”  
Clint吃了一块小甜饼。  
“蠢。”Natasha一巴掌拍了他一个趔趄。]  
那人看上去跟父亲差不多大，Howard带着他见了Tony，然后告诉他以后他会是他们的管家。  
“为什么？”Tony问，“我们为什么需要一个管家？”  
“Tony，你听我说，”Howard神色疲惫，“Mom可能要过一段时间才会回来，我不能让你一个人待在家里。”  
“我可以。”Tony说，他没问为什么母亲现在不能回来。  
“不，你不能，”Howard说，“你太小了，Edwin会照顾你。”  
Tony咬着唇看了看父亲，又看了看那个人，犹豫片刻点了点头。  
那个人带着温和的笑容弯腰向Tony行礼：“为您服务，Anthony少爷。”  
Tony将手放在他手里，让他牵着自己。  
接下来的很长时间Tony都跟Jarvis两个人生活在大宅里。  
Jarvis，就是那个被父亲称为Edwin的人，Tony很佩服他。  
他好像什么都会，他来家里的第一天就给宅子做了个大扫除，Tony从不知道家里原来有那么多垃圾，父亲做出的清洁机器人实在没有他打扫的干净，而且他做的甜甜圈太好吃了，Tony已经爱上了它。  
父母不在的生活没有Tony想象的糟糕，没有Maria的管束Tony想在实验室待多久都可以，Jarvis不像母亲那样厌恶他接触这些，他对此甚至喜闻乐见。  
有时候Tony需要去接受一些媒体的采访，他不太喜欢这个——当然不是说他不会应付他们，Stark家的人天生知道如何在聚光灯下如鱼得水——人们恶意或好奇或充满功利的视线令他十分难过——总是有太多人想要利用他的身份大作文章。  
他烦透了那些记者总是问他是否在父亲的协助下做出电路板或者偶尔恶意的询问为何没有见到Maria是否父母不和的问题。  
那难道很难吗？他在心里小小的鄙视了下这些人的智商然后告诉他们，NO。  
问父母问题的人不太多，想比Obie在此之前已经筛选过比较倾向于他们的媒体，但是只有那么一两个漏网之鱼也足以令Tony不舒服了。  
“我们不是在说我的事情吗？”Tony嘟着嘴的样子有点委屈，这令他看上去可爱极了，蓬松的卷发让站在他最前面的女记者差点控制不住自己双手，“你们这些大人最讨厌了，一点都不重视我这样的小孩。”  
提问的记者面对了所有同行谴责的目光。  
于是媒体知道Stark家的继承人即使还只是个小屁孩也不像他们想的那样好对付。  
[“铁罐那时候就这么难搞啊。”Clint感慨了句。  
“很会利用自己的优势。”Natasha评价。  
“Stark家的人都不好糊弄。”Fury说。  
“因为你总不跟他说实话。”Pepper鄙夷地说。]  
日子总是过得很快，Maria在三个月之后回来了，并不是她已经消气了，Tony见到她第一眼就知道她从没消气过，她虽然优雅得体地微笑着，Tony却看见那层面具下面越燃越旺的怒火。  
只是因为过段时间就是Tony的生日了，这次的生日自然不能像以前一样，只有Tony和母亲两个人，Obie在Howard的吩咐下为Tony准备了一个盛大的生日party。  
而作为Stark家女主人的Maria必须在场，维持Stark家至少是表面上的美满。  
Jarvis为Tony穿上了帅气的白色小西装，然后告诉他到台上转一圈认识一些人之后就可以自由地玩耍了。  
“所以这其实不是我的party。”Tony有点不开心。  
“请忍耐，Anthony少爷，”Jarvis安慰他，“您会喜欢上它的。”  
“才不会。”Tony说，“我只喜欢以我为主角的party。”  
Jarvis笑了笑，“会有的。”  
[“这么小就这么霸道了。”Clint含糊不清的啃着小甜饼。  
“堵不上你的嘴吗。”Natasha说。  
她觉得这样的Tony意外地可爱。]  
就像Jarvis说的，Howard带着Tony认识了几个商界大佬之后就放他离开了，Maria跟在Howard身边，陪他和那些乱七八糟的叔伯聊天，她没看Tony一眼。  
Tony意识到她还是不想看到他。  
远离Maria的视线之后Tony到了花园。  
花园，Jarvis为他讲的故事里总是提到花园，不管是好事还是坏事。  
他听到有孩子在笑骂的声音。  
转过一丛高大灌木，他看到几个比他大一些的孩子在欺负另一个瘦小的孩子。  
“你们在干什么？！”他冲动之下大叫道。  
几个男孩扭头看着他，“嘿！这儿还有一个。”他们说。  
“你们在干什么！”Tony生气极了，有人敢在他的生日party上做坏事，能忍吗？  
“你看不见吗？”带头的男孩傲慢地抬了抬下巴，“我在欺负这个小杂种。”  
“欺负弱者很有趣吗？”Tony怒道，“放开他！”  
“哇哦，有人想充英雄啦，”男孩一脚踩在地上孩子的手上，令他发出一声惨叫，“我又欺负他了，来打我啊~”  
然后Tony就冲上去了，事后他觉得这种做法太不Stark了，就好像他的智商突然掉线沦为跟那些坏孩子一样的程度了，他决定以后都不要这么没脑子了。  
将Tony和那个瘦小的孩子一顿胖揍之后，带头的那孩子带着他的一群跟班离开了。  
Tony从地上爬起来，拍了拍白西装上的泥土，好吧，现在是灰西装了。  
那个孩子跟着他爬起来，捂着手抽泣着。  
“别哭了，”Tony很不高兴，“有人欺负你不知道反抗吗？就让他们这么打你。”  
“我打不过他们。”男孩抽泣着说。  
“打不过就不打了吗，”Tony气呼呼地说，“就算打不过也不能让他们完好无损的离开啊。”  
“他们人多。”男孩瘪着嘴。  
“所以要抓住一个打，”Tony抬了抬下巴，“像我刚刚那样，他们老大也被我打得好惨。”  
男孩没说话。  
Tony哼了一声，对男孩的懦弱表示鄙夷。  
[Natasha受不了的扶额，在Tony打架期间Clint一直在重复“打他鼻子！”“戳他眼睛！”“踢他小唧唧！”“踹他肚子！”的话，语言之下流，用词之猥琐，动作之阴狠令Natasha实在不想与之共事。  
“你不觉得他很眼熟吗？”Natasha说。  
“啊？”Clint愣了一下，终于停下向Tony传授他的那些小混混打架的“绝技”，“你不说还没发现，好像是有点眼熟。”  
“我也觉得很眼熟。”Pepper说。  
Fury若有所思地看着他。]  
Tony低头看着自己的小西装，觉得如果现在去大厅的话绝对会被父亲教训一顿，虽然他有点期待。  
他决定先回自己的房间换件衣服。  
男孩跟着他。  
Tony回过头，“你干嘛？”  
“我想知道你的名字。”男孩说，他已经不哭了。  
“我为什么要告诉你我的名字。”Tony不想告诉他。  
“我想知道，这样我就可以让爸爸奖励你了。”男孩说，有点期待。  
“谁要你爸爸奖励了！”Tony哼了一声，有点不爽他似乎和父亲关系很好。  
“好吧，那我想知道，我想跟你做朋友。”男孩被Tony说的有点委屈。  
“我不……”  
“Anthony少爷！”Jarvis的声音传来。  
Tony吓了一跳，第一反应是赶紧躲起来。  
可惜现在显然没有能让他躲起来的地方，而且最重要的，Jarvis已经看到他了。  
“Anthony少爷……”Jarvis看着他身上乱糟糟的痕迹叹了口气，“您怎么会弄成这样？”  
“我……呃……”Tony吞吞吐吐了半天，最后道歉，“对不起，我跟人打架了。”  
Jarvis牵着Tony的手。  
“是吗？那么您打赢了吗？”Jarvis问，然后对男孩说：“这位少爷，您该去找您的父母了，他们想必很担心。”  
Jarvis牵着Tony离开这里。  
“我当然……嗯……我没赢，”Tony有点不情愿地说，“但是我也打伤他们了。”  
“他们？是很多人吗？”Jarvis问。  
“是啊，有好几个。”Tony语气带了点炫耀，“我打伤了他们的老大。”  
“您真厉害，Anthony少爷，”Jarvis夸奖他，“但是您不能一个人跟他们打，那太危险了。”  
“呃……对不起。”Tony老老实实地道歉。  
“我不是要您道歉，”Jarvis说，“我希望您安安全全快快乐乐的，答应我下次遇到这种情况不要这么冲动好吗？”  
“你知道……”Tony有点吃惊。  
“我不知道，但是我了解您，”Jarvis温和地说，“那个孩子是您救下来的吧，Anthony少爷，我只是想告诉您，见义勇为是高贵的品质，但是您不能让我总是担心，好吗？”  
“我知道了。”Tony有点害羞。  
Jarvis带着Tony走远了，留在原地的孩子看着他们。“Anthony？是你的名字吗？”他自言自语，“你好。我叫Justin，Justin Hammer。”  
[“哇哦——”Clint惊叹，“他是那个Hammer？”  
“是他。”Fury说。  
“你知道？”Natasha问。  
“只是有点怀疑。”Fury回答。  
Pepper奇怪地看着Hammer。]  
Jarvis将Tony偷渡回房间换了一身干净的小西装，还是白色，却不是同款。然后将他带到大厅切生日蛋糕。  
那真是太大了，虽然说是让Tony切蛋糕，但实际上只是让他拿着小刀在上面戳了一下而已。  
“不要告诉Dad。”Tony小声说。  
“如您所愿，Anthony少爷。”Jarvis面带微笑。  
Howard的跟Tony想的一样没有发现他换了衣服，Tony开心于他不会发现自己与人打架，又对他完全没有注意到自己感到伤心，最后他决定让Jarvis多做几个甜甜圈。  
他咬着蛋糕乖乖待在父母身边，没有发现远处被他救下的男孩一直盯着他。  
Party结束得很晚，Jarvis征得Howard的同意后就带Tony回卧室，他有点闷闷不乐地看着父母在众人之间游走，他们看上去开心极了，Howard时不时哈哈大笑着，Maria也特别给他面子地对众人敬酒。  
他们在一起吃饭的时候从没有没有那么高兴过。Tony想，跟着Jarvis离开了。  
他以为接下来他就得睡觉了，毕竟现在已经很晚了，但是他没有。  
Jarvis为他洗漱干净之后让他坐在桌子旁边，他的卧室已经很大了，Howard觉得以后他必须一个人睡，所以给他准备了一间能让他住到成年的房间。  
他坐在卧室的桌子旁边等待着，然后看到Jarvis端上来一个不算大但是却比大厅里的那个更令他喜欢的蛋糕。  
那是Jarvis亲手做的。  
“Anthony少爷。”Jarvis端着他亲手做的蛋糕，上面插了五根蜡烛，“生日快乐。”


	10. Chapter 10

（九）  
第二天，Tony睁开眼就看见一个巨大的美国队长玩偶躺在他身边。  
他呆呆的看着那个玩偶，伸手试探的戳了戳，柔软的触感令人爱不释手。  
他突然跳起来，顾不得换件衣服就向大厅冲去。  
“Jarvis！”他大叫着。  
Jarvis在厨房做早餐，听到他的喊声回过头。  
“Jarvis！”Tony直直冲向他，一把抱住他的腿抬起头双眼亮晶晶地看着他，“是你吗？是你买的吗？是送给我的吗？”他激动地连连发问，红润的脸蛋看上去可爱极了。  
Jarvis将曲奇放进烤箱，轻轻擦了擦手，“假如您已经将自己整理干净了，是的，是送给您的。”  
Tony吐了吐舌头，飞快地跑出厨房。  
他哼着歌刷牙，哼着歌洗脸，扭着屁股坐在餐桌旁期待地看着Jarvis。  
[“搞什么鬼！？”Clint简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他手忙脚乱地接住刚刚掉下的小甜饼，“他为什么那么高兴？”  
Steve一脸吃惊，显然他是不可能回答神射手了。  
“Nat？”Clint转头看向Natasha。  
娜塔莎一脸若有所思。  
Bruce推了推眼镜，正要开口，Fury慢吞吞地说：“Stark以前是队长的粉丝。”  
幻视向Tony的方向飘近了点，他的声音毫无波澜全然不知自己已经将众人对Tony的印象推到了一遍。  
“Jarvis的记录里Mr.Stark拥有美国队长所有的周边。就在复仇者基地的。”  
Bruce扶着眼镜的手顿了顿，“Tony告诉我他‘曾经’是Cap的粉丝。”他加重了‘曾经’这个词。  
“他现在依然是。”幻视一本正经的说。  
“等等！他对cap的态度可不像个粉丝！”Clint大叫，“看看Coulson！那才是正确的态度！”  
“看来他对我们隐瞒了一些东西。”Natasha说，她看向Pepper，“这件事你知道吗？”  
Pepper轻轻点头，Rhodey迟疑了下，“这是Tony的私事，我没有过问，但是……好吧，我知道一点。”  
“他隐瞒的挺好，”Natasha轻轻吐气，“看来我需要换个眼光看他了。”  
“不止Tony，”Bruce说，“你隐瞒了什么？”  
Steve终于从Tony原来喜欢自己是自己的粉丝的震惊中回过神来，他下意识忽略了内心某个角落传来的窃喜，一脸严肃地盯着Loki。  
“隐瞒？”Loki低笑，“不不不，没有隐瞒。”  
“魔法生效后出现的画面只会与当事人和相关人有关，具体会出现什么东西可不是我控制的。”  
“还是说你们觉得我能在你们这些人的眼皮底下做手脚？”  
“如果不是你做了手脚，我又怎么会被吓得小甜饼都掉了，”Clint怒气冲冲的说，“在此之前可一点预兆都没有。”  
“没有预兆吗？”Loki看上去心情好极了，他甚至没有嘲讽Clint，而是说，“可是看上去那个女人已经发现了。”  
Natasha闭了下眼，“Howard接电话提到cap的时候，电视里播放cap的事迹的时候，Tony在办公室翻找cap的资料的时候……其实已经很明显了，只是我们没注意而已。”  
“不，不是没注意，而是我们没有想过要去理解。”Bruce说。  
“Stark家的人肚子里总是有很多弯弯绕绕，”Fury神色平静，“很正常。”  
Pepper狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“不要为自己找借口，你只是早已经给他打上了标签，所以他们不管做什么，在你心里都是一肚子坏水的表现。”  
“Cap，”Rhodey诚恳地说，“我觉得这是一个机会。”  
他环视众人，“我知道你们很多人心里觉得Tony傲慢自大，偏执任性，只会惹麻烦，但是我知道他不是那样的，这是一个机会，我恳求你们暂时放下偏见，认真看看Tony是个什么样的人。”  
“我才没对铁罐有偏见。”Clint忿忿地说。  
“我知道你的意思，”Bruce说，“Tony一向嘴硬心软，我们都很清楚。”  
Rhodey微微摇了摇头。  
“你呢？”Natasha看向Loki，“你又是为什么这么了解？”  
Loki当然不会说他也曾经崇拜过某个人，所以他只是傲慢地抬了下巴：“因为我是神。”  
“弱神。”Bruce冷不丁地说。  
Loki的脸色扭曲了一秒。]  
“Jarvis，你怎么知道我喜欢美国队长的？”Tony好奇地问，“连Dad都不知道。”  
“Dad是笨蛋，他还以为我恨死队长了。”他哼哼着说。  
“我说过，我了解您。”Jarvis微笑，他总是在笑，Tony喜欢他的笑。  
被Jarvis发现自己喜欢美国队长之后，Tony就不在他面前隐藏他的喜欢了，他兴奋地向Jarvis询问美国队长的各种情报，Jarvis从很早以前就是Howard管家兼助手，为Howard寻找美国队长的工作提供了很多帮助，他知道很多关于队长的机密情报。  
Tony在那一瞬间决定暂时将Jarvis的地位提到Howard之上，第一是Maria，没有任何人能取代她。  
那可比电视上或者冷冰冰的资料生动多了，Tony从Jarvis那里知道美国队长曾经是个Brooklyn的瘦小男孩，但是他从未对强者屈服，他在注射血清之前就拥有高贵的灵魂，他曾经拥有一个深爱的人，他与咆哮突击队的立下的功绩，与James Barnes的友情。  
Howard口中的美国队长几乎是个完美的人，受他影响，Jarvis表述出的形象集中了一切美好的词句。  
美国队长是守护，是自由，是正义，是高贵，是善良，是公正，是光明。  
[Steve涨红了脸，他第一次如此直观地面对21世纪或者说20世纪的人们对美国队长的赞誉，那令他觉得羞惭，和不真实。  
只有他自己知道，Steve Rogers从来不是完美的人。]  
Jarvis在Tony的央求下说了一整天，直到Obie踏着黄昏的日头进入大宅。  
Tony恋恋不舍地放开抓住Jarvis的手，有点疑惑地看向Obie。  
Obie大步走到Tony身边上上下下打量他，然后将他抱起来检查。  
“Obie？你怎么了？”Tony眨巴着眼睛问道。  
“太好了Tony，你没事。”Obie检查完毕松了口气说，他看了看Tony脸上轻微的於痕，“昨天晚上看你似乎受了点伤，抱歉现在才来看你。”  
“我没事啦。”Tony很高兴，他表达高兴地方式是在对方脸上亲一口，“你是特意来看我的吗？”  
“哦，当然，”Obie微笑着，摸了摸他柔软的卷发，“我还得知道是谁欺负了你。”他看向Jarvis。  
“我才没有被欺负，”Tony鼓着腮帮子说，“是Jarvis告诉你的吗？”  
“我必须说一句，Anthony少爷，”Jarvis从厨房探出头，“由于某人昨天晚上一直缠着我，我甚至是在他房里睡的。”  
“您知道那个人是谁吗？”他微笑着。  
“不是我！”Tony马上叫道，“我才没有缠着你。”  
“是的，您今天也没有缠着我讲美国队长的故事。”Jarvis从善如流。  
Tony将脸蛋埋进Obie怀里。  
“哈哈哈，”Obie大笑，“哦Tony，你爱上美国队长了吗？”  
“才不是，”Tony声音含糊不清的传来，“我只是想看看Dad那么推崇的人是什么样的。”  
“美国队长是好人，”Obie呵呵笑着，对Tony的嘴硬不以为然，“但是你可不能再让自己受伤了。”  
“那跟美国队长没有关系，”Tony抱着Obie的脖子，“你还没有说是谁告诉你的。”  
“是你自己啊，”Obie将他向上托了托，“你换的衣服，你脸上的伤，还有Jarvis，他带你提前离场了。”  
“……可是Dad和Mom没有注意到。”沉默半晌后，Tony闷闷地说。  
“你知道的……”Obie怔了下，一边思索一边说：“宴会上有很多人，他们不可能顾及到所有人。”  
“……我知道。”Tony小声说。  
Jarvis端出两份甜甜圈，是Tony最喜欢的口味，哦不对，Jarvis做的甜甜圈Tony全都喜欢。  
他从Obie身上下来，神色严肃地坐在桌边，“Obie，你也来尝尝，Jarvis的甜甜圈可好吃了。”  
“哦？是吗？”Obie坐下来，“正好我还有事跟你说。”  
“什么事？”Tony分出十分之一的精力听他说话。  
“Tony，你是Stark家唯一的继承人，你本不必跟他们打架的。”Obie拿起一块甜甜圈，好笑地看着Tony的眼睛完全黏在上面。  
Tony咬着手指想了想，眼神向着Jarvis的方向瞟了一下。  
“Mr.Stane，您的意思是？”Jarvis问。  
“我的意思是，”Obie将甜甜圈递给Tony，看着他一瞬间闪亮起来的蜜色眼睛又笑了起来，“你大可以告诉他们你的身份，我保证，他们绝对会吓得屁滚尿流的。”  
“可是美国队长说以势压人是恃强凌弱。”Tony说。  
“Tony你刚刚还说跟美国队长无关。”Obie指出。  
Tony的脸蛋瞬间红了起来，“那不一样，我跟他们打架是因为他们欺负人，如果我这样做了我就跟他们一样了。”  
“不，Tony，”Obie说，“你跟他们不一样，你是在做好的事，你在用你的身份让他们不敢欺负别人。”  
“这不是恃强凌弱，而是对弱者的保护。”  
“可是……”Tony动摇了，“我在欺负他们啊。”  
“你没在欺负他们，你只是用你的资源、你的地位让他们遵守你的规矩，你可以制定规则，因为你是Stark，这是你的优势，你当然可以发挥自己的优势。”  
Tony努力消化着他的话，本能地向Jarvis求助。  
“做出您的决定，Anthony少爷，”Jarvis柔声说，“您会做出正确的决定。”


	11. Chapter 11

[“这不对。”Steve说。  
“天真，”Loki看了他一眼，又看向Thor，“跟这个蠢货一样的胸大无脑。”  
Thor挠了挠头，为自己辩驳了一句：“Asgard崇尚勇者。”  
Loki发出一声不屑的嗤声。  
Steve深深皱眉，“他不该这样教Tony。”  
Pepper看了他一眼没有多说什么。  
Bruce欲言又止，最后轻轻摇头。  
“你不明白，cap。”Rhodey说，却也不再多说。  
Steve疑惑，可是他的队友都没有为他解惑的意思。  
“你会明白的，”Natasha说，“看下去。”]  
Obie的教育还在继续，他看着Tony似乎有点不太情愿，于是说道，  
“Tony，你必须学会利用你的优势。”  
“这并不可耻，你现在喜欢美国队长对吗？想想看吧，美国队长也在利用自己的优势，他的高尚品格，他的人格魅力，他的战术素养，他的兄弟，他的朋友，这些都是他的优势，他利用他们达到自己的目的……哦，你不喜欢‘利用’这个词？那么‘帮助’？这个词怎么样，他的这些优势帮助他走向正确的道路，Tony，你也可以。”  
“你的地位，你的头脑，你的财富，你的资源，你的一切，包括Stark的一切。”  
Obie声音温和，Steve却觉得这是魔鬼的诱惑。  
[“这不对！”Steve愤怒极了，却不知道该如何反驳。  
“这真是有趣极了，”Loki饶有兴趣地看着Obie，“这个人，比你们有趣多了。”  
“cap，你知道这些商人总是会有一张把死人说活的嘴，不要太在意。”Natasha说  
“他在欺骗Tony！”Steve的看上去就是座即将喷发得火山。  
“我觉得也不算欺骗吧……”Clint嘀咕，“顶多算是……歪理？”  
“Clint！”Steve瞪着鹰眼。  
“哦，好吧，”Clint摊手，“我不说了。”  
“Rhodes上校”，Steve深深吸了口气，努力把怒意压力下去，“你是Tony的朋友，你也觉得他说的是正确的吗？”  
“他说的没错，”Rhodey神色平静，“Tony拥有这些，他们都是Tony的一部分。”  
“用这些东西去压迫人们？”Steve情绪激动。  
“cap。”Rhodey深深地看着他，“你真的觉得Tony用这些东西压迫人们了吗？”  
Steve哑然。  
“Tony从未用他的权力压迫无辜地人民，”Rhodey有些失望的看着他，“所以你能看到人们辱骂他，诋毁他，怨恨他。”  
“cap，如果Tony放话不想看见这些，有无数人愿意让这些人消失。”  
“我们之间的感情……”Steve沉默片刻，“也都是为了达成目的吗？”  
“感情？”Pepper忍了半天终于忍不住嘲讽，“你现在跟我说感情？”  
“你和Barnes一起把他扔在西伯利亚的时候怎么不提感情？”  
Steve愣住了。  
Pepper还要再说，Rhodey拦住她轻轻摇头。  
“假如你认为Tony对复仇者的感情只是为了达到他的目的，”Rhodey说，看着众人，“你们也这么认为吗？”  
Clint想说不是，却突然想到自己曾经在海底监狱说过……他说过什么来着？  
Clint沉默。]  
“你所拥有的这些东西，都可以帮助你达成自己的目标，你是个善良的孩子，你可以通过他们帮助更多人，对吗？”  
Tony终于点了点头。  
Obie笑着摸了摸他的头：“你现在可能不太明白，以后你就会知道了，现在你只需要记住一点，Stark天生就是强者，你天生立于所有人之上，你帮助他们，是因为你愿意帮助他们，这是你的权利而不是义务。”  
他看着Tony再次变得茫然的双眼忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他将Tony抱起来，Jarvis在他手里塞了一个甜甜圈。  
“想出去玩吗？马上要到儿童节了。”  
[Steve依然对Obie的话耿耿于怀，他知道那不对，不该是这样的，但是他却说不出反驳的话。  
那时候也是这样，他想，他知道那违背了一些不能绝对违背东西，却拿不出足以说服Tony的说法，以至于他们只能用彼此争斗来令对方屈服。]  
“儿童节？那是什么？”Tony疑惑。  
Jarvis乐于看到他被转移了注意力，Obie说的事情要让现在的他理解有点过于强求了，但是他知道他已经将之记在心里，等到适当的时候他自然会明白了。  
“每年六月一日是孩子们的节日，那一天所有的孩子们都可以做自己想做的事。”Jarvis说。  
“孩子们的节日？”Tony问。  
“是的，”Jarvis说，“只属于孩子们的节日。”  
“可是Mom没说过啊。”Tony咬着唇，“Mom是不是讨厌我了。”  
“不，没有，”Jarvis语气温柔，“她希望您每天都在过节日，儿童节相较来说也就不是那么重要了。”  
“是吗？”Tony似信非信，他看向Obie  
“当然。”Obie给了他肯定的答复。  
Tony相信了。  
“那我现在要过儿童节了吗？还没到六月一日啊。”他疑惑。  
“虽然还没到，但是六月一日我大概不能过来，所以你愿意为了我提前过儿童节吗？”Obie乐呵呵地说。  
“当然。”Tony很高兴。  
太阳还没落山，温暖的阳光将云朵染成红色，Obie带Tony去了附近的公园，这是他第一次纯粹为了玩乐离开家门，只觉得所有的东西都非常好看。  
Obie将他放下来，笑眯眯地看着他在草地上撒欢。  
“Mr.Stane，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”Jarvis温柔地看着Tony。  
“你为什么这么认为？”Obie神色不变，细微却飞快的说。  
“眼下的情况我不认为您有时间仅仅为了看望Tony。”Jarvis说。  
“不要被人发现了，”Obie说，“Howard让你去老地方等他。”  
Tony趴在草丛里，目不转睛地盯着眼前的蝴蝶，它美丽极了，身上的花纹在阳光下反射出金红的流光，轻盈的翅膀托起娇小的身体，动作优雅而灵巧，偶尔停留在草尖或花瓣。  
Tony安静地没动，蝴蝶轻飘飘的落在他鼻子上，他觉得有点痒痒，却舍不得将它惊走。  
“Mr.Stark可曾说过是什么事？”  
“未曾。”  
“时间？”  
“一周后。”  
“那么Tony呢？”Jarvis说，“我不在的时候Tony由谁来照顾。”  
“Mrs.Carter会过来。”Obie说，“Howard把Maria也叫回来了。”  
Jarvis点头，他看着Tony，开始思考这几天可以为Tony准备很多甜甜圈，他还得想办法让Tony不要一次性吃太多。  
[“Mrs.Carter……”Clint说，“是我想的那个人吗？”  
“是她。”Fury说，“但是我不记得她这时候……。”  
“也许是我记错了。”他沉默了下说道。  
Steve听到那个名字只觉得脑中一片空白，其他人说了什么完全没有听到。  
Peggy，Peggy。他心底默念这个名字，当他时隔七十年再见到她的那一刻，心里也没有现在的混乱。  
衰老的Peggy躺在床上，因为见到他喜极而泣，或许还带点埋怨和怨恨？他不确定，但是却知道自己心中并没有太多喜悦。  
那现在呢？他问自己，现在的，年轻的，健康的，强大的，美丽的Peggy，他所熟悉，所爱慕的那位军官。  
还有Tony，过去的，稚嫩的，单纯的，天真的，脆弱的Tony，同样是他所陌生的。  
他想多看看现在他所熟悉的Peggy，却克制不住自己想要了解过去的Tony。]  
Tony躺在床上的时候已经很晚了，Jarvis为他盖好被子，正要去拉上窗帘，Tony叫住了他。  
“Javis，能和我聊聊吗？”Tony只露出两只漂亮的眼睛。  
“当然可以，”Jarvis微笑。“想必您对Obie的话还存有疑虑。”  
Tony点了点头，他已经对Jarvis犹如读心术一般的能力一点也不吃惊了。  
“我觉得Obie说的不对。”Tony说。  
“那么是哪里不对？”Jarvis耐心问。  
“……我不知道。”Tony皱着眉头想了半天。  
Jarvis微笑着看着他。  
“……就是不对。”Tony底气不足地说。  
“您现在想不明白，不要紧，”Jarvis温和地说，“这对现在的您来说太早了，但是您对此抱有怀疑，这很好。”  
“Obie说的是他的看法，以后您也会有您自己的看法，到时候您就会知道哪里不对了。”  
Tony默默点头。  
Jarvis亲了亲他的额头：“晚安吻。”  
Tony拽住他，一脸认真：“我想听美国队长的故事。”  
Jarvis：“……”  
Tony睡着之后，Jarvis轻轻拿开他抓住自己的手，悄无声息的退出卧室。  
“……我只有用强权才能让人们听服从我的吗？”Tony似乎在自言自语，“美国队长有能力让人们自愿听他的。”  
Jarvis关门的动作停顿了一下，他轻声说：“我不是因为您的地位才听您的。”


	12. Chapter 12

Tony在一片黑暗中醒来。  
他眨了眨眼，看着模糊的视线中从缝隙里透出的微弱光线微微松了口气，他听到屋里有老鼠的叫声，外面传进来细微的争吵声。  
乙醚的效力还没有完全下去，他感到一阵晕眩，闭上眼睛等了一会儿之后，他试着站起来。  
手上传来的触感告诉他自己正被什么东西绑着，他愣了一下，试探的动了动双脚，也是一样的束缚感。  
至少他们是让他坐在椅子上的。他想。  
“有人吗？”他轻声问，已经意识到自己是被绑架了。  
[“Fury，”Steve神色凝重，“你知道这时候的事吗？”  
Fury摇头：“神盾没有这次的记录，事实上如果不是亲眼见到，我从来不知道Tony除了阿富汗那次还被其他人绑架过。”  
“那Peggy呢？”Steve问，“为什么Peggy没来？”  
“cap，你是在担心Tony还是失望没有见到Mrs.Carter?”Pepper言辞尖锐，她已经不打算再做忍耐了。  
“当然是担心Tony，”Steve脱口而出，见Pepper神色不信，他又道：“如果Peggy在的话Tony就不会被绑架了。”  
“这些人很专业。”Natasha说，“面对一个孩子还能这么谨慎，他们应该是早有预谋。”  
“别担心，Tony不会有事，”Rhodey轻声安慰Pepper，“我们认识他的时候他很健康。”  
Clint安静地吃着小甜饼，他还在考虑Pepper之前问他们的问题，Tony对复仇者的感情，和他们对Tony的感情，真的对等吗？他想不清楚，但是他知道他会在这里看到答案。]  
没有人回答，外面由远及近传来一阵脚步声，Tony猜测是他们发现自己已经醒了。  
他有些不安，印象中自己应该是在父亲的书房，然后……然后怎么样了？  
他开始思索。  
他记得早上Jarvis离开之前告诉他Maria回来了，并且他需要离开一段时间，他已经很久没有见到Maria了（也许也不算久，毕竟生日party刚刚见过），听到这个消息他高兴坏了，但是当他见到Maria才发现根本没有Jarvis说的那么好，Maria依然不想理他。她把Tony带到Howard的书房就自顾自的离开了，Tony不敢跟上去。  
Howard似乎很忙，Tony看到有许多人在书房里，还有摄影机，或许那些讨厌的媒体也来了。  
“Everything is achievable through technology.Better living,robust health and for the first time in human history,the possibility of world peace.”  
“I’m Howard Stark,and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here.”  
“City of the future?City of Tomorrow?City of…”  
Tony趴在门上，依稀听到父亲在不断重复并调整这段话，这有些滑稽，但是屋子里没有人笑，他想这大概不是直播，至少直播不会有机会让父亲不断排练。  
他在门口徘徊一阵，Maria离开之后就没有回来了，Tony不知道这是不是意味着她将自己交给父亲了，可是他甚至没有见到父亲。  
他迟疑了一会儿，还是决定先进去再说其他。  
Tony将门打开一条缝隙，仗着自己身形娇小偷偷跑了进去，幸而所有人都盯着Howard，没有人注意到一个小孩子的到来。  
Tony弯着腰从大人们脚下穿过，他本想直接到父亲面前，又想到父亲正对着摄像头说话，他灵光一闪决定给父亲一个小小的惊喜。  
父亲还在演讲，Tony发现他又换了一套说辞，他从桌子下面跑过去，站在桌子后面冲着摄像头微笑——他知道有些八卦报纸上说他的笑好看极了（没错他就是这么好看）。  
“So,from all of us at Stark Industries,I would like to personally…”  
Howard口中说着回过头对着摄像头介绍，他的话戛然而止。  
Tony拿起桌上的Stark博览会的模型向摄像头示意。  
“Tony，你在干嘛？”他吃惊地看着Tony，然后他问：“那是什么？”  
他看上去有些生气了，Tony抿着唇。  
“放回去。”Howard说，微微提高了声音：“放回原来的地方。”他还记得自己在摄像头前。  
Tony低着头，小心将模型放好，不敢看他。  
“你妈妈在哪？”Howard喊了一声，“Maria？”  
Tony没说话，他也不知道母亲在哪。  
Howard显然没想让他回答，他示意其他工作人员赶紧过来将他带走。  
“快走。”Howard挥着手说，“快走。”  
Tony没动，任由那个陌生人将他抱走。  
然后…然后…然后发生了什么？Tony想，然后发生了什么他不记得了，那大概也无关紧要，总之，现在的情况是他被绑架了。  
他动了动手，绳子（大概是绳子）捆得很结实，Tony感觉手腕上的皮已经被磨破了，火辣辣地疼。  
外面的那个人停下脚步，Tony听到钥匙插进锁孔的声音，然后门开了。  
刺眼的阳光晃得Tony睁不开眼，他闭着眼，感到那个人停在自己身前。  
“小鬼，别装死。”那个人说。  
Tony小心翼翼地睁开眼，那个人看上去可怕极了，高大的身形极具压迫感，脸上大片的烧伤令他怎么看都显得非常狰狞。他身后跟着几个人，像是他的手下，他们手上拿着枪械，看上去精神紧张，随时可能因为什么原因开枪。Tony认识那些枪，他曾经在Howard的资料里看到过。  
[“神盾真的没有这个人的记录？”Steve忍不住再次问道。  
“没有，cap，”这次是Natasha回答，“我记得神盾所有曾经抓过的罪犯，没有他。”  
“那他去哪了，”Steve问，却不知道在问谁，“Tony是被谁救出来的？”]  
最先进来的那个人见Tony在看他们，单手将Tony连人带椅子一起提起，他微微扬头：“你最好老实点。”Tony没说话，只是睁大眼睛看着他。  
“离开这里。”他转头对他的手下说。  
那人带Tony转移了很多地方，换了不少交通工具，显然不想让Tony知道他们去了哪，最后他们在一栋废旧公寓停下来。  
公寓地方不大，除了带头的那人和另外一个人，其他绑匪都待在外面。  
“信号屏蔽了吗？”领头的那人问道。  
“放心，就算是Stark也不可能立刻发现我们了。”  
“也就是说还会被发现？”  
“在那之前足够我们离开了。”  
领头的人微微点头，“打吧。”  
Tony有点不安，他瑟缩了下，那个人立刻将视线移到他身上。  
“你们要干什么？”Tony小声问。  
“你看不出来吗，小鬼，”那人说，“我们在要赎金。”  
“如果不想死你最好像刚刚一样安静。”  
Tony闭上嘴，脑子里不断思考着怎样逃脱，他有些怀念Jarvis，如果他在的话绝对不会让他们轻易将他带走。还有母亲，Tony有点失望，母亲不知道有没有发现他不见了。  
电话响了很长时间，但是没有人接，Tony觉得意料之中，却更失望了。  
他想了想，父亲大概又去工作了，母亲将他丢给父亲之后就不见了踪影，Jarvis早上——也许不是早上，他不知道现在时间过去多久了，但肯定已经不是Jarvis离开的那天了——离家现在大概还没回来，Stark大宅根本没人，当然不会有人接电话。  
不过绑匪显然不像Tony这样想得开，他播了几次没人接的电话后就不耐烦了。  
[“Howard去哪了！”Steve努力保持冷静问。  
“我不知道。”Fury说。  
“呵，”Loki笑了起来，“你何不直接告诉他，那个蝼蚁又去了北极？哦？你担心他自责？有趣，你选择隐瞒他是为了他好？我不得不为Odin和你这个蝼蚁如出一辙的反应鼓掌了。”  
“众神之父并无恶意！”Thor对Loki说，“他已为此付出代价。”  
“代价？”Loki嘲讽，“付出代价的是我，是神后，跟他又有什么关系。”  
“他去了北极？”Steve没有理会神兄弟的争吵，目光直视Fury。  
“你相信他的话吗，cap。”Fury避重就轻地回答。  
“这么说果然是了。”Steve说完不在看他。]  
“没人接。”打电话的人说。  
谁都知道没人接还用你说。Tony想。  
领头的人皱着眉，看上去更可怕了：“继续打。”  
没用的，Tony心里说，除非Jarvis现在回来，否则家里不会有人。  
几分钟之后，打电话的人摇了摇头表示没人接。  
领头的大个子（Tony到现在还不知道他叫什么）看上去狰狞极了，他大步走到Tony面前，一把抓住他的头：“你爸在哪？”  
Tony扒住他的手，试图令自己轻松一点：“我不知道。”  
“你妈呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你家里的人呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那你知道什么？”  
Tony沉默。  
大个子（Tony决定以后简称他为大个子）脸色瞬间扭曲起来，要知道他本来就已经很恐怖了，现在Tony完全不敢看他，辣眼睛。  
电话男（依然是简称）阻止他想要将Tony甩一边的举动，示意大个子出去一趟。  
Tony被扔在地上，垂着头，轻轻抚摸自己被摔痛的部位。现在显然不能指望父母能有什么作为，他们可能甚至都不知道他已经失踪了，绑匪显然也不会有太多耐心等着Howard回来——就算他们有，Tony也不知道父亲什么时候才会回来——还有Jarvis，他想念Jarvis温柔的声音了。  
但是他现在只有依靠自己了。  
[Pepper难过地看着他，Howard如此繁忙，Maria依然在冷战，没有Jarvis的现在Tony连个能够求助的人都没有，她只希望Howard或者Maria能够早点发现Tony失踪了。  
Thor依然在单方面劝说Loki，Pepper听不清他们在吵什么，她第一次觉得Thor的大嗓门有点烦。  
“依靠？”Loki显而易见地嘲讽，他不带丝毫感情的说，“当他决定隐瞒我的那一刻，那就不再值得我依靠了。”  
Steve颤抖了下。]  
外面绑匪似乎在商量什么，Tony听不见，虽然绳子已经被解开了，但是他没有信心能在几个成年人的眼皮子地下逃脱，这个公寓除了门连个窗户都没有，简直太不人道了，Tony决定以后有机会要把这样的公寓全部重盖一遍——如果他能逃出去。  
没等Tony想出办法，电话男就进来了，Tony猜他是绑匪的军师之类的——如果绑匪也有军师。  
他将Tony从地上扶起来，拍了拍他身上的灰尘，蹲下身和Tony平视，微笑着说：“Tony，你是叫Tony没错吧？我在电视上看到过你，你知道，现在的情况是我们绑架了你，不，不用害怕，我们只是绑匪不是杀人狂，当然如果你不配合的话，外面那个人随时可能会变成杀人狂，你明白？”  
Tony点头。  
“好孩子，乖孩子，我知道你明白的，电视上总是会说你有多聪明，我可最讨……喜欢，我是说喜欢，我最喜欢聪明人了，所以你明白？现在我需要你的配合。”  
“你想让我配合什么？”Tony出声问，“我不知道Dad在哪，他从来不告诉我他去了哪。”  
“你不知道？不不，你知道，你只是没想起来，你父亲肯定给你留过联系他的方法，对吗？好好想想，告诉我他确实留过，我不接受否定答案，明白？”  
Tony咬着手指想着：“好像确实有过，但是我想不起来了。”  
“不不不，你可以想起来，仔细想，我给你十分钟，不，十五分钟的时间，十五分钟之后你必须想起来，嗯？不然那个大个子就要变成杀人魔了。好孩子，你不会希望一个无辜的人变成杀人魔的。”  
他说完不给Tony说话的机会就站了起来，冲着Tony露出一个温柔的微笑（Tony觉得那一点也不好看，他再次想念Jarvis），离开了房间。  
[“神盾的内线Howard给过Tony吗？”Clint问。  
“应该是有的，”Natasha说，“Howard曾经告诉过Tony他的紧急联络方式。”  
“那他为什么不说？”Clint不解。]  
Howard确实留给Tony一个号码，并且告诉Tony只有紧急情况才能拨打这个号码，他本以为自己永远用不到他，没想到才几个月他可能就要用到它了——现在应该属于紧急情况？  
现在的问题是Tony不确定能不能让这几个绑匪知道Howard的紧急联络方式，虽然具体情况并不了解，他却知道父亲现在的工作需要严格保密。  
十五分钟很快过去了，话唠男（Tony决定给他改个称呼）和大个子一起进来。  
话唠男依然带着他假到不行的笑容，蹲在Tony面前问：“想起来了吗？是有一个联系方式对吗？我知道是有的，你是Stark的继承人，你的父亲有那么多敌人，他总会做另一个准备的对吗？”  
Tony点头：“他给我留下过一个号码。”  
“看，我就知道有的，”他示意大个子将电话拿过来递过来，“现在告诉我那个号码是什么？你记得的对吗？我说过我最喜欢你们这些聪明人的，记住的东西从来不会忘掉。”  
Tony摇了摇头：“我不会告诉你号码是什么，我要自己打。”  
话唠男脸色冷了下来：“孩子，好孩子，你觉得我可能会把电话给你吗？万一你直接拨到警察局，嗯？你会这么做吗？不，你不用摇头，我不相信。”  
Tony咬唇：“我不会告诉你们号码的。”  
话唠男微微眯眼，Tony有点害怕，话唠男的恶意几乎凝成了实质，但是他还是倔强的和他对视。  
[“Shit！”Clint大骂，“快告诉他们啊！”  
“Mr.Barton，您过于激动了。”幻视说。  
“铁罐在想什么！他们真的会杀了他的！”  
“神盾属于秘密情报局，”Natasha说，“Howard将它的内部号码给Tony已经属于违规，如果Tony再告诉这些人，即使Howard是神盾创始人之一也难逃干系。”  
“铁罐根本不知道这些！”Clint激动道。  
“但是Howard说过不能把号码告诉任何人。”Natasha声音平静。]  
“杀了我你们就什么都得不到了。”他看着大个子似乎要有动作急忙补充了一句。  
两人对视一眼，大个子微微点头。  
“好，”话唠男说，“假如我发现你打给警察局，我后面这个大个子会立刻杀了你。”  
Tony急忙点头。  
“开免提。”话唠男对大个子说。  
Tony将电话抱进怀里，小心挡住两人的视线，然后按下那个早就记在心里的号码。  
电话响了一段时间，Tony几乎要以为依然是没人接的结局了，身后两个绑匪一直盯着他，Tony知道如果依然没人接电话，他大概就真的要死了。  
电话终于接通了。  
Tony紧张地叫了一声：“Dad……”  
“Tony？”Howard打断了Tony的话，他语速飞快地说，“抱歉，爸爸现在很忙，有什么话等下再说……”  
“等……”Tony慌乱的阻止他。  
电话挂断了。


	13. Chapter 13

Tony茫然地抱着电话，再一次认识到真的没有人能够救自己了。  
他试图说服自己，父亲很忙，电话里传来的沉重的呼吸声和连绵不绝的风雪呼啸声都证明了这一点。  
我应该理解他，Tony想，父亲不知道我被绑架了，他没有听到我的求救声。  
他不知道我被绑架了……  
[Loki神色冷漠，耳边凡人们愤怒的吼声和激烈的争吵令他有些烦躁，他有些怀疑自己或许不该允许他们在此观看，假如现在将他们丢出去……  
他打消了这个念头，在Stark他从未参与过的人生里，这些人才是他生命中的支柱，这个事实令他更加烦躁。  
“难道没人发现铁罐不见了吗！”那个弓箭手还在聒噪的叫嚷着，Loki低吼：“闭嘴！”  
他感觉Thor惊讶地看着他，他应该惊讶的，他自己也很惊讶，他已经很久没有如此激动过了，可是Stark的电话被挂断的时候他确实想到了Odin，Stark总是令他想到Odin。  
Odin……他默念这个名字，收敛自己明显外露的情绪。]  
Tony对上话唠男冰冷的视线，镇定地说：“电话被挂了。”说完他对自己如此冷静的态度有点奇怪，又觉得理应如此。  
“继续打。”大个子语气很平静，但是Tony知道他已经决定随时动手了。  
说不定打完这通电话我就只是一堆碳水化合物了。他苦中作乐想。  
然后他再次按下那个号码。  
Tony安静地等着，房间里除了话筒里传来的声音再无其他。  
[Steve屏住呼吸，电话……电话……Steve第一次痛恨起了电话，当初与Peggy未通完的电话几乎成了他一生的遗憾，甚至从冰中醒来的时候他还记得那种苦涩的感觉，不管出于什么理由，他都不希望Tony以及Howard对此遗恨终生。  
“为什么没接？”话说出口Steve才发现他将自己心底的疑惑说出去了。  
“Mr.Stark的父亲已经离开信号可及范围，”幻视回答，“根据Jarvis以及我更新的资料库显示，Mr.Stark的父亲目前位于极地附近，以70年代的技术水平，卫星信号尚未普及全球。”  
Steve沉默地听着，心中涌出的情绪连自己也分辨不清。]  
“John！”大个子叫了在门外守着的绑匪。  
一个矮小的男人走了进来，他手上拿着一把手枪，大概是所有人里火力最弱的一个了。  
“Boss。”矮小的男人叫了一声，“什么情况？”  
“杀了他。”大个子指了指Tony。  
矮小的男人一愣，“不要赎金了吗？”然后他想到了什么，“那边不同意？”  
“别问那么多，杀了他，”大个子说，“他已经没用了。”  
“等一下。”Tony紧张地盯着话唠男，“我的价值应该还没有完全消失。”  
“哦？”话唠男饶有兴趣地看着他，“小鬼，你觉得你还有什么价值？先说好，我可不信你说的零用钱什么的，该死的有钱人，我恨有钱人，这和我喜欢聪明人冲突吗，当然不。”  
“我是Stark家的独子，唯一的继承人，我还是个天才，你看过关于我的报道，我的价值绝对不止你们想要的那点赎金，甚至你们可以告诉我你们想要多少赎金，即使没有人付我也可以做出让你们变得富有的东西。”  
“不需要太长时间，我比你想象中知道的还要多，我可以让你变成世界上最富有的人之一。”  
Tony强做镇定地说，他的目光没有从话唠男身上离开，他知道虽然大个子是头领，真正做主的却是这个男人。  
[“Tony的发明不能给这些邪恶的家伙。”Steve低声说。  
“那么你觉得他应该怎么做？”Loki好奇地看着他，“作为一个脆弱无力的孩子，他要怎么做才能在这群全副武装的成年人手中保住自己的小命？”  
“……他应该……他应该……”Steve喃喃地说。  
“他应该怎么做？”Loki的声音带着诱哄地轻声问，“你觉得他怎么做才是对的？”  
“……他不应该区服于邪恶，”Steve脱口说出，随即他醒悟过来，对着Loki怒吼“你对我做了什么？！”  
Thor一个箭步挡在Loki身前拦住他，Clint抓住他的胳膊，Natasha臂弯死死地卡在他脖子上，她呼吸急促地在Steve耳边说：“cap，不要冲动，Loki还有用。”  
“放开我！”Steve狠狠甩开Clint，未曾强化过的弓箭手自然不是超级士兵的对手。“让开！Thor！”  
Thor钉在原地纹丝不动，完全没有之前不在状态的傻样儿，他的声音第一次充满威严，拒绝了Steve的命令，“吾不能让开！Loki并未用上魔法！”  
“cap！Thor说的没错，Loki没有用魔法！”Natasha加大手臂的力度。  
Bruce在Steve冲上去想要攻击Loki的那一刻就退到角落，他看了Loki一眼，邪神无所谓地看着几人混乱成一团，很快就兴趣缺缺地将注意力转移到Tony身上，他出声道：“cap，Loki确实没用魔法，那只是一点小小的心理暗示。”他没说作用是引导别人说出内心的话。  
“他在暗示什么！”Steve怒意未消，却已经不再试图突破Thor的防御，他有些郁闷，平时可从未见过Thor反应如此之快。  
Loki没在看他一眼，Steve正要再问，Natasha说：“不管是什么都无关紧要，我比较关心的是Tony要怎样逃出来。”  
“会有人来救他的。”Steve说。  
“没有，不会有人。”Fury遗憾地说。  
Steve看着他，Fury解释：“神盾一直在关注Stark，我们有关于Stark最全的情报，Tony的人工智能管家出现之前我们对他的观察可以说是全方位的，可是我没有在Tony的资料库里看到他被绑架的消息。”  
“你监视Tony？”Steve皱眉。  
“不是监视，cap，”Fury说，“是观察、保护，如果是监视的话我们不可能没有这个消息，这种观察只局限于对Stark整体的范围性保护，为了防止Stark的武器被窃或用于某些非法行为。”  
“因为你们觉得他总有一天会对世界造成伤害，所以提前将他置于自己的监视之下，”Loki嗤笑一声，“语言的艺术，欺骗和谎言总是掩盖在虚伪和善的外表之下。”  
他说着看向了Thor。]  
话唠男笑了起来，不是之前那种做作虚伪的温柔的笑，而是极度扭曲、充满怨恨的笑意：“哦、哦，瞧我听到了什么？Arno？你听到了吗？他说自己是天才！”  
“天才，天才，我最喜欢这个词了，就像当初妈妈也说我是天才，然后她做了什么？Arno？你记得吗？她做了什么？”  
Tony后退一步，察觉自己似乎说了什么刺激到他的话。  
“杀了他！John！”Arno大声说。  
“不！别杀他！”话唠男低吼着扑上前抢过John的枪。  
“我想到了一个很棒的点子，这真是太棒了，”他用力握住手中的枪，神色癫狂，“我真是个天才！感谢妈妈，她让我如此聪明。”  
“你什么意思？Hance。”大个子皱眉道。  
“就这么杀了他太亏了，Arno，”Hance亢奋地说着，“想想看，我们为了抓他用了三个月的时间做准备，期间付出了无数金钱和精力，杀了他？不！那太轻易了！我们已经把那个唯一一个知道他去向的工作人员灭口，现在杀了他没人知道是我们干的，但是不！我不接受！我抓这个该死的聪明的小鬼不是为了杀他！为什么要杀了他！？我们还有更好的选择！感谢妈妈！我想到了！”  
“这真是一个绝妙的点子。”  
“你究竟是什么意思”大个子显然已经习惯了他突然地变化，“带上他也是累赘。”  
“带上他？不，当然不是带上他，”Hance看向Tony，“别忘了他的身份，Stark家的独子，唯一的继承人，天才儿童，媒体的宠儿，瞧瞧，这些该死的有钱又聪明的人总是从开始就站在终点，而我们却只能做只下水道里的臭老鼠……哦……你不想听这个，但是我还是要说，我爱死这些聪明人了，他们总是为我带来娱乐，比如这个小鬼，他刚刚还想你猜我想到了什么？”  
“哦，我知道你什么都没想到，你不用告诉我，我只是说我想到的，我记得你有个朋友？嗯？好朋友，当然，我知道你不喜欢他，但是他现在很有用不是吗？”  
“联系你的老朋友吧，Arno，”他笑着，毫无掩饰的恶意令Tony一阵反感，“告诉他我们这里有一件世界上最昂贵的‘货物’。”


	14. Chapter 14

叫Hance的神经病话唠男决定了Tony的处置方法之后，Arno没有提出反对意见，他一挥手示意John将Tony带走。John动作利落地将Tony重新蒙上眼睛，绑住手脚，丢进车厢里。  
黑暗再次降临，Tony不知道自己的情况算好还是算坏，至少他们没有直接杀了他，只要他还活着，他总会想出办法逃出去。  
[Natasha直到确定Steve彻底冷静下来才放开他，她退后一步，用Steve有些陌生的失望眼神看着他：“cap，有些话我不想说，但是我觉得还是要问一下。”  
“我知道你曾经跟Brooklyn的小混混缠斗了一整天，那时候你还只是个体弱瘦小的孩子，可是这些人跟那些小混混不一样，他们都是亡命之徒，cap，假如你当初遇到的是这些人，我们还会有美国队长吗？”  
“你见过Tony制造的武器，例如奥创，你知道他们能造成怎样的破坏，所以你不希望Tony武器落入坏人之手，我明白，我们都是如此，我们这些超级英雄都是为了防止这种事情而存在的，但是现在的Tony不是钢铁侠。”  
“cap，你看到的是Tony还是钢铁侠？”  
Clint捡起被他情急之下扔在地上的小甜饼，松了一口气的发现这个空间里没有灰尘自然这块小甜饼还是可以吃的哈哈哈哈哈。  
他似乎随口说道：“cap，我们之中除了你大概没有人天生就是英雄，我在进神盾之前也做过许多错事，Nat也是，像你说的……屈服于邪恶？”  
“这并不是区服，这叫‘缓兵之计’。”Bruce接口。  
众人茫然地看着他，Bruce尴尬的笑了下，用英语重新说了一遍。  
“Mr.Rogers。我认为Mr.Stark的选择十分正确，我计算了所有选择的逃生率，可以证实那已经是Mr.Stark有条件达成的成功率最高的一项。”幻视说。  
“幼崽所需乃拯救自身，救援为战士之事。”Thor说。  
“抱歉，”Steve沉默了下说，“但是我还是觉得，那并不是最好的办法，Tony的武器太危险了，被错误的人掌握是一种灾难，我不能无视这样的可能性。”  
“那你说说什么才是最好的办法，”Loki好奇极了，“你总该有你说的最好的办法吧。”  
Steve语塞。]  
Tony醒来的时候被关在一个两米见方的笼子里，虽然这个笼子十分豪华，比如他的每一根柱子上都雕刻着精致的花纹，比如他上方四个角还镶嵌了几个硕大的宝石，比如Tony发现它使用了目前世界上最先进的电子锁。  
Tony眼神闪了闪，看向四周，笼子周围有许多各式各样的或精美或古朴或雅致的盒子，还有几个相貌精致漂亮的孩子。  
当然没我漂亮。Tony在心底补充了一句。  
不过这种情况下这显然不是什么值得骄傲的事，那些孩子虽然不像他一样有一间单独的豪华VIP套房，却被锁链锁住了脖子和手脚。  
“喂！”Tony向他们招呼，“你们知道这是哪儿吗？”  
几个孩子对视一眼，看上去最大的孩子说：“这里是拍卖场的仓库，三天之后有一场拍卖会。”  
“我们都是拍卖品。”他补充。  
好吧，这也没有太过于出乎意料，Tony想，至少他还有三天时间想办法。  
“你是谁？”那个孩子好奇地问。  
“我叫Tony。”Tony回答他，“你又是谁？”  
“我不知道。”男孩说，“我没有名字，我们都没有，我们只有编号。”  
Tony愣了一下，他看了看其他孩子，“你们……是从小作为商品长大的？”  
男孩点了点头。  
Tony不说话了，半晌后他小声说：“对不起，我不是有意。”  
“没关系，我们不介意，”男孩说，“你为什么会被作为商品？Boss一般不会把没调教过的孩子作为商品出售的，他觉得他们太不懂事了。”  
“大概是因为我是天才。”Tony哼了一声说，对那个把他卖到这里的神经病十分不满。  
男孩眨了眨眼，“好吧，天才。”  
Tony正要再说，仓库外面一阵凌乱的脚步声传来，他闭上嘴，紧接着大门打开，一个微胖的中年男子走进来。  
Tony看到那几个孩子瑟缩着向后退，可惜后面显然没有能让他们后退的地方，跟Tony说话的那个男孩神色不安的看着男人，随即低下头，努力将自己埋在其他孩子中间。  
胖男人打量了他们一番，然后冲着男孩扬了扬下巴，“他。”  
他身后的似乎是保镖的人上前，将男孩提起来，胖男人点了点头，看了Tony一眼后就要离开。  
“等一下！”Tony抓住笼子忍不住叫道，“你要带他去哪？”  
胖男人停顿了一下，若有所思地看着Tony，他身后的男人上前一步，低声在他耳边说了什么，他点了点头，“把他一起带走。”  
“放开我！”Tony尖叫，黑衣保镖无视了他的反抗，拎着他的衣领将他提出了笼子。  
男孩看了一眼和他同一种姿势被拎在手上的Tony，低声说：“你不该说话的。”  
“可我不能眼看着你被带走。”Tony也小声回复他。  
“你根本不知道接下来要面对什么。”男孩说。  
“大概不会是好事。”Tony说。  
“闭嘴！”拎着他们的保镖斥道，将两人甩了甩。  
[“铁罐是傻的吗？”Clint愤愤地说。“他刚刚还知道跟那些绑匪交涉，暂时妥协换取自身的安全，现在反倒忍不了了。”  
“我不想再听到这样的话了，Clint，”Natasha警告他，“你明知道他不是傻。”  
他当然不是傻，他只是不能看到有人在他面前遭遇不好的事而自己却无动于衷。]  
胖男人来到一间昏暗狭小的房间，然后示意其他人出去，保镖将Tony和男孩放在地上，Tony急忙爬起来，转头打量这件房子。  
胖男人开了灯，Tony才发现屋子里不止他们三个，还有另外一个人，那个人带着半边面具，穿着黑色皮衣，手上拿着一根未点着的蜡烛。  
“两个？”那人问道。  
“不用，还是原定那个，”胖男人说，“这个小鬼带来见识见识。”  
那人用Tony毛骨悚然的眼光看了他一阵，然后对着胖男人说：“你确定？这小鬼很有潜力。”  
“确定，这小鬼的价值超乎你的想象，你最好不要想着把你那些小游戏放在他身上。”  
“有这么重要？那更该好好调教一番。”  
“不，他最大的价值就在完好无损的时候。不需要你的那些手段，有无数人会想要得到他。”  
[“他们是什么意思？”Steve语气担忧。  
“就像有些人喜欢男人，有些人喜欢女人，有些人就偏偏喜欢孩子，”Natasha斟酌了一下说，“当然，跟喜欢男人或女人不一样，这种行为不论在法律还是道德上就是不可饶恕的，但是有欲望就会有交易，有喜欢孩子的人就会有提供孩子的人，这个胖子就属于这一类，他将孤儿或流浪儿从小收养调教，长到一定年龄后将他们卖出。”  
“这种行业虽不多见却也不少，因为牵连太广又隐藏极深，很少有能将他们抓获的情况。即使遇到嫌疑人，有时候也会因为孩子们确实是被他们收养，也没有明显的虐待痕迹而不了了之。”  
Steve深深吸气，他知道现代的社会并不光明，却没想到那繁华的表象之下已经如此黑暗。  
他感到愤怒，他无法想象那些被买卖的孩子们有多绝望，他们是否曾经呼救过却无人理会，  
而此时的自己却只能待在冰里看着这种残忍的事情发生而无能力为。  
“他们不会对Tony做什么，就像那个胖子说的，Tony价值不在于他的身体如何，而是他作为SI继承人的身份。”  
“那那个孩子呢？”Steve听到自己压抑的声音。]


	15. Chapter 15

两人交涉完毕，胖男人将Tony扔进屋子角落的笼子里，留下一句“注意分寸。”就离开了。  
笼子……又是笼子。Tony抓住笼子，随即吃痛的放手，笼子上细微的电流一闪而逝，他微微一愣，踌躇片刻试探性的碰了下笼子，再次被电流击得放开手。  
孩子的尖叫在屋内响起，Tony下意识看去，瞬间脑子里一片空白。  
那个在仓库里为他解答，在路上又责怪他不该插嘴的男孩浑身赤裸地跪伏在地上，白皙瘦弱的背上带着点点红色痕迹。他驯服地趴在那人脚下，身体因疼痛而微微抽搐那人不知何时已经将蜡烛点燃放在手边，手中换了一根细长的鞭子，他轻轻甩动着鞭子，冷不丁地在男孩身上留下一道细细的红痕。  
Tony张了张嘴，睁大眼睛看着他漫不经心地在男孩身上留下一道道伤痕。  
“住手！”Tony尖叫着，抓上笼条，电流在跳跃，他松开手后退一步，然后再次抓上去，这次他没有放手了。  
那人对Tony叫喊充耳不闻，男孩的身形没有丝毫变化，好像完全没有听到Tony的声音。  
“住手！”Tony摇晃着笼子，哗啦啦地响声在房间里响起，他眼睛死死地盯着那人翻动的手腕，一向甜蜜的眼睛里在昏暗的烛光映射下恍如流动的岩浆。  
“别这样……”他呢喃着，被刺激到停滞的大脑终于开始转动起来。  
[Steve紧紧地握着拳头，眼前可以说残忍的一幕令他无法呼吸，他不明白为什么会有人这些无辜地孩子下手，他总是无法明白人心到底能狠辣到什么地步，他看了看Tony，未来会成为钢铁侠的孩子除了在笼子叫喊着没有别的办法，Steve注意到他甚至已经无法握住金属柱了，他将来会引以为豪的东西现在只是阻碍。  
Natasha微微撇过脸，她垂下眼帘，没有让任何人看到她眼中的不忍，这样的人太多了，比之更恶劣的也不是没有，这个世界就是这么肮脏，但也总有令人无法舍弃的美好。]  
Tony放开笼子，他的双手微微颤抖，已经无法用力，他只能睁着通红的双眼看着眼前的一幕，他不能闭眼，他怎么能闭眼呢，如果连他也不愿意去看，那么又有谁会在意他所遭遇的痛苦。  
他咬住下唇，没有理会口中的血腥味，将眼前的一切牢牢的印在心底，看着吧Tony·Stark，这就是你以为和平安宁的世界，在你不知道的地方有多少像他一样的孩子在遭遇灾难，而你却仅仅因为父亲的忽视就满心委屈。  
你是Stark，你会是世界上最聪明的人，你会是世界上最富有的人，你会是世界上最强大的人，你本可以帮助他们……  
时间如此漫长，即使理智告诉Tony只不过是区区两个小时，他却觉得比两年还要漫长，他看着男孩像个奴隶一样卑微的跪在男人脚下，看着男人用无所谓地态度将各种可怕的东西用在男孩身上。  
之前那个胖子说过什么来着，Tony分出一丝意识，‘注意分寸’，假如注意分寸是这样的话，那么平时又是怎样的？  
他想不出来。  
昏暗的小屋除了男人偶尔抽动皮鞭的声音再无其他，男孩在第一声惨叫之后就再无声息，若不是他偶尔泄漏出的呻吟和痉挛的身体Tony几乎以为他已经晕过去，或者已经死了。  
他害怕这个可能性，不，他不害怕，他不怕死亡，他不能害怕任何东西。  
[幻视沉默地看着这一切，他感到核心有什么在躁动，他以为是逻辑运算上的矛盾，因为他确实无法为男人的行为作出合理的解释，心灵宝石告诉他那人对跪在地上的孩子没有恶意，但是他却将那些会带给他痛苦地东西用在他身上。为什么？他无法理解，却有些明白了奥创的选择。  
有什么在他心底觉醒，却说不上来这熟悉又陌生的感觉究竟是什么。  
Pepper伏在Rhodey身上失声痛哭，她觉得有什么从这时候开始就不一样了，却说不上来那是什么，她想捂上Tony的眼睛，却只能从他眼前穿过，她知道自己应该更加担心那个男孩，却发现自己除了Tony再看不进其他。]  
胖男人进来的时候所有人都觉得一阵解脱，Tony定格在男孩身上的眼神终于动了动，他看向胖子，手指轻微颤抖，他努力告诫自己忍耐，不要冲动，你现在什么都做不到，即使将你的拳头印在那张愚蠢、贪婪、丑陋的胖脸上，也改变不了什么。  
他垂下头，没有让任何人看到自己愤恨不甘的表情。  
“怎么样？”胖子问，对小屋内的情况熟视无睹。  
“很不错，”那人愉悦的道，“太棒的表情。”  
“是吗，既然你都觉得满意，那肯定没问题了。”胖男人说了一句，示意手下将Tony和男孩拎起来。  
胖子将他们带离了那间压抑的、沉默地恐怖的小屋，Tony听到屋子里那个男人在猖狂的大笑：“那种怨恨、愤怒、无能为力再到恐惧、兽性的眼神，真是太棒了！”  
Tony知道他在说自己。  
男孩蜷缩在角落里，其他的孩子围在他周围，将衣服披在他身上，Tony没有看他们，目光呆滞的盯着笼子上的电子锁。  
过了很长时间，男孩终于动了动，他换了个姿势，醒觉般地活动了下身体，似乎完全没有受到之前的事情影响，湛蓝的眼睛好奇地盯着Tony问：“你在看什么？”  
Tony盯着电子锁，伸手在上面戳了几下，男孩不知道他做了什么，却看到电子锁一下子哗啦啦地散开，露出里面复杂的线路，随后长长地“嘀——”声结束后，笼门震动着打开了。  
男孩惊呆了，他周围的孩子长大了嘴巴，生动地诠释了什么叫目瞪口呆，知道Tony站在他们面前，男孩才终于找回了自己的声音，“你……你知道怎么把它打开？”  
Tony点头。  
“那你为什么不跑！”男孩愤怒地发问。  
Tony看着他，不答反问：“你不问我为什么不把你们的锁链解开吗？”  
几个孩子对视一眼，充满希望的问：“你可以把锁链解开吗？”  
“现在不行，它们不是电子锁，没有工具我解不开，”Tony说，“给我一点时间，很快我就能解开了。”  
“需要多长时间？”男孩问，“如果时间太长有人进来，看见你已经把笼子打开了就完了，你还是自己先跑吧，你这么厉害，肯定能跑掉。”  
几个孩子犹豫了一会儿也都点了点头表示赞同。  
“不，”Tony说，“我要带你们一起走。”  
他说完不等男孩回话，低头凑到男孩脚边仔细研究他脚腕上的锁链。  
男孩呆了呆，忍不住伸手揉了一把眼前毛茸茸的脑袋。  
Tony神色认真，锁链的构造并不复杂，甚至包括几个孩子都是同一型号的量产型，只需要一把钥匙就能解开所有。但是钥匙在黑衣保镖身上，显然他们不可能有机会得到它。Tony试着向里面插入了一根铁丝，却因为完全不懂开锁的技巧而失败了。  
他坐在地上，努力思考着解决办法。  
“谢谢你。”男孩突然说。  
Tony困惑地抬头。  
“真的，我们之前向很多人求助过，可是他们完全没想要帮我们。”  
“其实我知道的，Boss很厉害，好多人都不敢招惹他。”  
“以前也来过警察，很快就被Boss赶走了。”  
“你是第一个明明自己也很危险还愿意留下来帮助我们的人。”  
Tony听他絮絮叨叨半天，忍不住问道：“你……不难过吗？”  
男孩沉默了下，随即扬起一个大大的笑容：“难过啊，当然难过，但是我还想活着。”  
“我们都想活着。”  
Tony定定地看着他毫无阴霾的笑脸，又看了看其他孩子一脸赞同的神色，声音稚嫩却坚定，  
“我一定会带你们离开的。”


	16. Chapter 16

Tony放开手中的锁链，在孩子们期待的眼神中说：“可以打开，但是我需要一切工具。”  
他说着站了起来，看向仓库里摆放的各种各样的珍贵和古老的物品。  
“你需要什么？”男孩问，他看向Tony目光所及之处，瓷器、玉石、画作、雕刻、老式摩托车、电报机，看上去没什么能帮忙的东西，等等，那是什么？电锯？  
不等他再仔细看看，Tony已经目标明确的向它走去了。  
“你要用它？”他忍不住问。  
Tony摇了摇头，“没有电它一点用处都没有，我只是看看。”  
“可是如果你把它拆了下次再有人进来会被发现啊，”男孩说，“对了，如果有人进来看见你已经从笼子里出来他们肯定会把你带到别的地方的，你还是快点跑吧。”  
“不要紧，”Tony说，“我有办法。”  
他将电锯放下，又爬上那辆老式摩托车敲敲打打起来。  
“听说这是美国队长的车，”男孩说，“他们说它可值钱了，虽然我不知道美国队长是谁。”  
“那不可能，”Tony一口否决，“它不可能是美国队长的车。”  
不知道他按了什么，车子后面的工具箱“咔嚓”一声打开了。  
[“Tony……”Rhodey若有所思地看着他，已经明白了什么。  
“他想做什么？”Clint问。  
“你们看过Tony从阿富汗回来的档案吗？”Fury说。  
“我……呃……”Clint绞尽脑汁地狡辩，“……你知道，我最不擅长看这些东西了……我是说……我只知道他在阿富汗做出了装甲。”  
Natasha翻了个白眼，她就知道当初给他的那份精简资料他根本没看。  
“装甲是Tony用那些十诫给他的用来做Jericho导弹的材料做的，在一个条件简陋的山洞里，你应该明白那难度很大，假如是一件工作室的话或许没那么令人惊讶。当然，就算给你一间世界上最先进的工作室你也做不出来。”Natasha说。  
“最后一句可以不加的，Nat。”Clint有点委屈。]  
“哇哦，你怎么做到的，”男孩惊叹，“刚刚也是，为什么你就这么点点它们就打开了？”  
“因为我是天才。”Tony自傲地说，他脑子里飘过了一堆电子工程学和力学知识，但是想必就算这么解释了男孩也听不懂。  
“好吧，天才。”男孩说完忍不住笑了起来。  
Tony趴在工具箱上翻找能用的东西，幸运的是他需要的东西里面都有，说不定拍卖的时候他们还想再介绍上加上一句‘美国队长曾经用这些东西修理他的车。’什么的。  
Tony嗤之以鼻。  
“美国队长是世界上最伟大的人，”Tony告诉男孩，“如果他在的话肯定能救你们。”  
男孩看了看他，“没有人是最伟大的，我才不信那些报纸上的吹捧。”  
“美国队长就是最伟大的人，”Tony坚持，“我也不信报纸上的话，他们还说我父亲是杀人狂，因为他倒卖军火。但是美国队长不一样，他是好人，父亲说他是最好的人。”  
“我不相信有最好的人，如果真有，为什么我从来没遇到过，”男孩说，“你不算。”  
“没有遇到过不代表不存在，你也是个好人不是吗？而且父亲说美国队长失踪了，”Tony神色黯然，“他一直在找他，他一定会找到他的，等他找到他了，他一定能把像你们这样的人全都救出来。”  
也能再多在意我一点。  
他将这个念头从心底抹去，别考虑这个，别为这些小事自怨自艾，Tony，看看这些孩子，他们和你差不多大，却已经经历了你无法想象的痛苦，你又有什么资格占着他们想都不敢想的幸福还去怨恨你偶尔得不到的爱呢。  
“可是现在只有你在救我们。”男孩说，“不管他有多好，他也没有帮到我们。”  
[那个孩子说的没错，Steve想，他确实没有帮到他们，他以为所有的不幸在红骷髅消失之后都会结束，却忘了从来都不止红骷髅一个人心怀邪恶。在他安心地冰封在北极以为他已经将这个美好的世界留给Peggy的时候，他所守护的世界仅仅是清除了其中之一的毒瘤。  
不，事实上连一个都没有，九头蛇依然存在，二战遗留的阴影即使在七十年后的现在依然笼罩在人们头顶。]  
“那只是因为他失踪了，我父亲一定会把他找回来的。”Tony固执地说。他开始给男孩科普美国队长的英勇事迹，科普他的拥有的伟大灵魂和超凡的人格。  
男孩有些不以为然，却还是耐心地听着Tony滔滔不绝的说着美国队长的各种好。  
好吧，也许他确实很好，他想，毕竟Tony那么喜欢他，Tony喜欢的人总不会是坏人。  
“你怎么知道那不是美国队长的车？”他好奇地问。  
“二战时期可没有这种车型，它第一次出现的时候队长已经失踪了，”Tony敲了敲气缸，“最重要的是美国队长真正的摩托车在我父亲的收藏室里。”  
说话间Tony已经将车子彻底拆开了，他检查了下发动机确认它没有完全损坏，又看了看燃料，在心里计算了下虽然不多但是应该差不多够用。  
他从车上下来，顺手将螺丝刀装进口袋里。  
脚步声传来的时候几个孩子汗毛都竖起来了，他们惊慌的看向Tony，催促他赶紧藏起来。  
Tony神色镇定，动作飞快地将被他拆解开来的摩托车组装起来，然后将自己用过的工具塞进一个巨大的花瓶里。  
“快点，快躲起来。”男孩催促着，额头上已经开始冒汗了，他脑子里一团乱，全在考虑被人问起Tony去哪了的话应该如何回答。  
Tony冲进笼子里，手指在电子锁上游动。  
钥匙插进锁孔的声音响起，随后是锁眼转动的声音。  
笼门轻响一声，开始缓慢地下降。  
来不及了吗？男孩脑子里闪过一个念头。  
仓库大门打开了半边，男孩透过门缝看到黑衣的保镖在将他后面的餐车拉进来。  
对了，差不多到了晚饭时间了。他想，然后看向Tony。  
笼门已经完全降下来了，但是电子锁还处于分解状态。  
Tony动作轻盈地无声无息，优雅又灵活，看上去凌乱无序的组件在他手下乖顺地如同最有着自我意识一样自发的向中心飞去，他没有看半开大门，目光专注的好像整个世界只有手中的电子锁才是真实。  
男孩觉得他好像会魔法一样不科学。  
[Loki希望他看到的是自己，不，这不是他的想法，他可是邪神，他当然不会想让一个凡人只看着自己。  
但是他可是邪神，他当然可以让任何一个人只看着自己。]  
保镖们进来的时候除了孩子们神色紧张出了一身冷汗没有任何可疑地地方，事实上孩子们一直很紧张，这没有什么可奇怪的，如果你很快就会成为商品被卖出去你也会很紧张。  
他们将晚餐分发给孩子们，说真的，作为一群阶下囚，好吧，或许是商品来说，这晚餐可丰富极了，大概是那个死胖子不想把孩子们饿瘦了，毕竟他们现在的体型正好，最被那些变态的人们喜欢。  
Tony唾弃了一番。  
“不，我不要这个，”Tony嫌弃地说，“我最讨厌吃蔬菜了，我想吃肉，想吃甜甜圈。”  
“只有这个，”保镖面无表情地黑着脸，“没有肉，也没有甜甜圈。”  
“不，我就要肉，还有甜甜圈。”Tony瞪着他，试图用自己水汪汪的甜蜜大眼睛令他屈服。  
“……不行，”保镖简直铁石心肠，保持着自己的职业道德，“……没有。”  
“那我不吃了！”Tony一屁股坐在地上，让自己看上去委屈极了，“你们饿死我算了。”  
保镖犹豫半晌，“好吧……但是只有这一次。”  
Tony惊喜的抬头看他，让自己显得感动极了，“太谢谢你了，你真是好人，”他毫不犹豫地发了张好人卡，“要很多很多甜甜圈。”  
“……没有很多很多甜甜圈！”黑脸保镖强调。  
“还有很多很多肉。”Tony装作没听见他的话继续道。  
“……也没有很多很多肉。”保镖觉得自己根本不该心软，果然还是应该严格遵循自己的职业道德。  
总之，Tony靠着撒娇卖萌装委屈获得了很多很多肉和很多很多甜甜圈。  
和一个三天有效期的免费……饲养人。


	17. Chapter 17

[“就是这个！就是这招！”Clint气冲冲地大叫，“他每次就是这么把我的小甜饼骗过去的！”  
“那不奇怪，Clint，”Natasha说，“连队长都不能无视这样的他。”  
我也不能。她在心底说。  
Steve默认了。  
“复仇者大厦的所有食物都是由Mr.Stark准备，理论上来说他拥有复仇者大厦中所有物品的所有权，包括Mr.Barton说的小甜品，所以那种行为并不能说成骗……”幻视神色认真。  
“嘿，你太认真了，”Clint有点尴尬，“我只是那么说说，我当然知道复仇者大厦里的东西都是铁罐的。”  
“是吗？”幻视有点困惑，“抱歉，我还是不太明白……”  
“不，那不是你的错。”Clint干巴巴地说，总觉得这对话有点奇怪。]  
黑脸保镖出去之后Tony打开笼子将自己收获的食物分给几个孩子。  
“把肉包起来藏好，等我们离开的时候就靠它们了。”他压低了声音说。  
“你到底想干什么？那车子还能开吗？”男孩将肉藏好问。  
“不能。没钥匙打不开锁，我要先把你们的链子弄断，”Tony小声说，竖着耳朵听外面的动静。  
男孩一脸问号的看着他，却不再多问，“我帮你注意着外面吧。”  
Tony犹豫了下，“还是不用了，你今天也很累了。”  
见男孩还要再说，他又道：“明天还不知道会有什么事，你最好先休息。”  
他将藏起来的工具重新拿出来，那比想象中困难多了，因为你看，他之前把工具扔进了一个大花瓶，一个很大的，比他还高的花瓶……男孩看着他垫着脚伸手向花瓶摸去却只能伸进小半个手臂，不由咳嗽了两声。Tony瞪了他一眼，小心翼翼地将花瓶放倒。  
“或许你可以钻进去。”男孩一本正经的建议。  
“然后卡在里面吗？”Tony没好气的说。  
他不再理会男孩偷笑的脸，从后面将花瓶抬起来，被他藏起来的工具“哗啦啦”地掉出来，这声音在寂静的环境中有点大了，Tony听着外面的动静，幸运的是保镖似乎没有听到这些声音。  
或许不是没听到。Tony想。  
他开始继续被打断的工作，将发动机整个拆下来进行改装，那有点重，Tony努力了半天才将它放在地上，但是他肯定不能将它放回去了，他有点担心如果再有人进来可能不能像之前一样快速将东西藏起来。  
如果我没有猜错的话或许不会有人发现。他擦了把汗，希望自己没有理解错。  
孩子们已经睡着了，他们看上去和正常的孩子没什么不同，如果在路上遇到他们根本不会有人想到他们过着如此艰难的生活。  
Tony有些黯然。  
第二天，黑脸保镖又给Tony带来了很多很多肉和甜甜圈，Tony很高兴，撒娇卖萌什么的他其实一点都不擅长，真的。  
他再次给黑脸保镖发了一张好人卡，但是总觉得保镖大叔并不是那么高兴。  
管他呢，Tony想，我只是个孩子，我当然看不出来大人是不是不高兴哼~  
下午的时候死胖子照例带着一个孩子和Tony去了小黑屋，Tony知道死胖子在故意给他看，让他知道不听话的孩子会是什么待遇。  
可是，听话？Stark家的人从来不知道什么叫听话。  
Tony沉默地待在那个通电的笼子里，沉默地看着那个一样没有名字的孩子在男人手下颤抖，沉默地好像他已经彻底屈服。  
回到仓库的时候Tony没有看其他孩子，总觉得他们会对他很失望，他们当然会很失望，他明明说了会救他们却对死胖子的行为无能为力，这样的他要怎么救他们呢。  
“你说过你没有名字吧，”Tony突然说，“我给你起个名字怎么样。”  
“可以吗？”男孩有些惊喜。  
“当然，”他说，“我已经想好了，就叫Anthony，跟我一样。”  
男孩眨了眨眼，“可是你不是Tony吗？”  
“我还有个名字叫Anthony，我把我的名字分给你。”Tony神色认真。  
“……谢谢你，”男孩顿了顿，微微低下头，“……真的，谢谢你。”  
“那我们呢？我们也想要个名字。”几个孩子对视一眼，看向Tony。  
Tony卡壳了一下，有些心虚地面对几个孩子期待的眼神，其实他根本没想到其他的名字，嗯……你要知道，他自己也是个孩子，当然不会记得太多名字。  
但是他总不能告诉这几个孩子，“哦，抱歉，我没想你们的名字……”，开什么玩笑！  
他努力动了动自己的脑子，神色镇定地对几个孩子说，“当然，我已经想好了。”  
他顿了一下，脑子里灵光一闪，挨个指着几个孩子说，“Steve，Jarvis，Howard。”  
[Tony说出第一个名字的时候所有人一起看向Steve，好吧，这确实是有点……  
Natasha抿着嘴笑了下，“cap，看起来Tony确实是非常喜欢你。”  
“那已经是所有人都知道的事了，Nat,”Clint说，“等他回来我一定要好好嘲笑他。”  
“恐怕队长不会同意，”Bruce笑道，“他看起来恨不得Tony再也不要提这事了。”  
“我没有……”Steve尴尬地说。  
“吾并不介意令任何人知道吾崇拜众神之父！”Thor大声说。  
“哦Thor，那不一样。”Natasha说，“我说的喜欢可跟你的不一样。”  
Thor看着她，崇拜还有不一样吗？  
Loki没有理会复仇者们和乐融融的对话，他看着Pepper和Rhodes，他们才是能够对Tony产生影响的人，现在看来他们对那个持盾的大个子并不感冒。  
这么说起来他的机会其实很大。]  
他一本正经的解释：“这些都是非常好的人，他们的名字会保护你们。”  
“谢谢，”Steve代表几人说，“我们相信你起的名字肯定不会差。”  
事实上他们根本不在意这些名字的含义，他们只是高兴自己拥有了名字。  
他们安静地待在角落，看着Tony继续他的魔法。  
还有一天的时间，他必须把手上的东西改造好，这已经是他们最后的机会了。  
Tony将发动机连上电锯，满意地看着它“嗡嗡”的运作起来。  
Anthony惊奇的看着他，“你是怎么做到的……好吧，你是天才，如果我们能逃出去你能教我吗？”  
“当然。”Tony说。  
他拖着电锯和发动机到孩子们面前，正要动作的时候突然停了下来。  
“怎么了？”Anthony忍不住问。  
“这样不行，”Tony说，“声音太大了。”  
“那怎么办？已经没有时间了。”  
Tony咬着唇想了半天，凑到门口从门缝里向外看。  
外面一个人都没有，连几天来一直待在门外的保镖大叔都不见了，Tony有些不安。  
“外面没人。”他说。  
“那太好了，我们快点把链子锯断。”Anthony很高兴。  
Tony点了点头，示意其他几个孩子帮忙锯断锁链。  
身后锯条切割在金属上的声音响起，令人烦躁的刺耳，外面依然很安静，安静地不正常，Tony猜测死胖子是不是遇到了什么麻烦，或许父亲他们已经发现他失踪找来了？  
爆炸的声音响起的时候Tony愣了一下，差一点将身后刺耳的声音和它混在一起。  
“快点！”Tony神色变了，紧随爆炸来的是激烈的枪声。  
几个孩子满头大汗的加快了速度，Anthony神色担忧，“发生什么了？”  
“有人打进来了。”Tony说，“我已经听到好几种武器的爆炸声了。”  
“那不是很好吗？”Anthony有些困惑，“我们可以趁乱逃走。”  
“前提是我们没有被流弹打死。”Tony说。


	18. Chapter 18

Tony回头看了一眼，steve已经将除了Anthony之外所有人的链子割断了，他正在Anthony的帮助下切割最后一条。  
他将大门打开一条缝，小心翼翼的伸出脑袋向外看，外面像他从门缝里看到的一样一个人都没有。激烈的枪声还在继续，听起来离这里还有段距离，Tony试探性的露出半个身子，他感到脸颊一阵风扫过，接着是子弹打在大门上的声音，他懵住了，门内的几个孩子手忙脚乱地将他拉进屋里。  
Howard惊慌地摇晃着他，Jarvis低叫:“Tony?Tony?你没事吧？”  
“……吓我一跳，”Tony有些惊魂未定，“我就说流弹很危险的！”  
Howard松了口气，Jarvis有点不安：“那现在怎么办？待在这里吗？”  
“不行！”Anthony说，“我们还不知道是怎么回事，也不知道外面为什么会打起来，如果是警察还好，万一不是呢？而且刚刚Tony也说了，外面还有爆炸声，等炸到这里的话我们再想跑就迟了。”  
“我没有看到警察，只有保安，黑脸大叔也不见了，”Tony说，“我觉得更像黑吃黑。”  
“那是什么？”Anthony不解。  
“大概就是……”Tony想了一下，“就是有人来抢死胖子的货物了。”  
几人对视一眼，沉默了下，Jarvis说：“我们也算货物吗？”  
“大概算吧……”Tony有点不确定。  
“还是趁乱跑吧。”Anthony决定，“反正不管谁赢了我们都不会比现在好。”  
“可是我们连应该往哪里跑都不知道。”Jarvis小声说。  
“我知道，”Anthony说，“我知道怎么离开这里。”  
Tony有点惊讶，却也十分欣喜，Anthony将离开的路线告诉所有人，让每个人牢牢记住它。  
“万一你们走散了也知道正确的路线。”他说。  
Tony点头，“那么就这样决定了？离开这里。”  
“好，”Anthony说。“你们走吧。”  
“什么？”Tony迷惑。“你说什么？”。  
“我走不了”他说，“我走不了。”  
“什么？你在说什么？”Tony不解，“链子已经打开了啊，你得跟我们一起走。”  
“我走不了，”他重复，“我没法走。”  
Tony看着他，他依然坐在地上，断裂的锁链躺在他身边。Tony想起自己从来没有看见他移动过。  
“我没法走。”他再次重复。  
“你……”Tony喃喃道，“不，不不……”  
“Tony，我走不了，”他还在说，“你带steve他们走吧。”  
“不不不，这不是真的，”Tony说，眼神有些茫然，“我们要一起走。”  
“对不起，我该早点告诉你的，”Anthony低头摆弄了下他脚裸上的链子，“对不起……”  
“不要道歉！”Tony瞪着他，“我们一起走！”  
“你知道那是不可能的，对不起，Tony，我该早点告诉你的。我不知道你是不是知道，像我们这样的人，一般都是5岁到10岁最受欢迎，因为像这么大的孩子比较容易听话，基本上教训一顿就好了，也不是很明白自救。”  
“我们已经不止一次被拍卖了，但是一直没有人愿意买，因为我们都是残次品，我们天生就有缺陷，比起那些完好的孩子，不知道算是幸运还是不幸。”  
“我已经十四岁了……Steve他们也跟我差不多，最小的Howard也已经超过10岁了，事实上我们都是被放弃的，作为你的赠品被带到这里。”  
“对不起，真的，我走不了。你带着他们离开吧，这是我们这么多年来唯一一次可能逃离这个地方的机会，我不能让他们因为我失去它，我不能这么自私。”  
“不！”Tony捂住耳朵，“我要听这个！我们要一起走的！我说过我们要一起走的！”  
“Tony……Tony听我说，”Anthony神色认真，“如果可以我也想跟你们一起走，但是现在看来我也只不过是个累赘而已。Tony，我很高兴能认识你……”  
“别说了！”Tony大叫，“还有别的办法的！我还能想别的办法！”  
“对了！”他看向那辆摩托车，声音尖锐，“还有那辆摩托车！我还能修好它！我能修好它！”  
“Tony！”Anthony严厉起来，“不要逃避了！我们没有时间！”  
“不……”Tony的声音带上了哭腔，他哀求着，“求求你，不要这样……给我两个小时……不，只要一个小时，我能修好它……”  
“Tony……”  
“不！”  
“……Tony。”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！”  
Anthony轻轻摇头：“谢谢你愿意把名字分给我，Tony。”  
“我们会再见的。”他说。  
[Steve震惊地看着他们，“他在说什么？”  
“我曾经听说过……”Natasha停顿了下，她看上去情绪有些低落，这很少见，要知道她从来都是一副游刃有余的样子，即使是偶尔的情绪外漏也多是为了套取情报装出来的，“以前曾经有过一种药物，能够令人很长时间内保持年幼的样子……看起来这些孩子都曾经用过。”  
“他……”Steve哽了一下，“他们……都是残疾人？”  
“cap，虽然我很想给你否定答案，但是看起来……”Natasha说，“是的，你说的没错。”  
“……既然他们身上都有缺陷，”pepper说，她已经没有哭泣了，除了通红的眼圈看不出她曾经那样被伤过，“为什么那个人……那个胖子还要这么做……为什么不能放了他们？”她口中说着，心里却明白那不可能，这些孩子一旦被放走都是隐患，他们只可能有两个结局，一个是作为商品被买卖，另一个是作为废品被处理。  
“虽然是残次品，但是说不定有好这一口的人会把他们买下来，废物利用，”Clint神色冷淡，眼神却有些黯然，“调教这么多年的货物，就这么直接处理掉损失就大了。”  
Rhodey诧异地看了他一眼。  
Thor不知所措地看着众人，神色有些茫然。  
“别看了，”Loki嘲讽，“你大概永远不会明白天生低贱的小人物的人生究竟是何等混乱。”  
“勇者不分贵贱。”Thor说。  
“是吗？”Loki冷笑，“可惜观众会分。”  
Steve不想听神兄弟话里话外的冷嘲热讽，Loki对Thor不满也不是一天两天的事了，但是今天他们尤其烦。或许是这段时间看到的这些东西令他浮躁起来了，他紧紧握住盾牌，却感觉不到往常一样的安心。  
他觉得Tony不能丢下Anthony，没有任何人能够单方面决定一个人的生死，但是让其他孩子一起面临未知的危险？那显然也不是个好方法。又或者让其他孩子先走？可是就像Anthony说的，他们都有缺陷，又怎么能确定仅靠他们自己能够逃出去？  
可是丢下Anthony？Steve想，那太残忍了，不管是对Tony还是对他来说，都太过残忍了。  
“还有什么办法？”他低声说，“一定还有更好的办法。”  
幻视沉默地看了他一眼，没有将他的计算结果说出来。  
Steve痛苦的发现，即使如此，那已经是这种情况下最好的选择了。]  
Anthony终究还是留下了，Tony带着其他几个孩子离开……或许不能说孩子，他们都比Tony大一些。  
这么多年来他们没有接触过太多人，虽然Tony也是，但是他足够聪明，明白什么才是最好的选择。  
Anthony给出的路线上人很多，Tony他们很难不引人注意的逃出去，而一旦被警卫注意到，想要再逃出去对几个孩子来说就太难了。  
“我先出去，”他们现在躲在一个似乎是工具室的地方，外面来来往往跑过许多警卫，手上都端着枪械，看起来是要去别的地方支援，Tony压低声音对几人说，“我去把他们引开。按照死胖子的说法我还是很值钱的，他们应该不会放任我离开。”  
“等他们来抓我了，你们就跑。”  
“那你呢？”Jarvis也小声说，“你要怎么办？”  
“他们不会杀我的，”Tony说，“我那么值钱，死胖子肯定舍不得我死了。”  
“可是……”几人不安地说，“万一被抓了你要怎么办。”  
“放心好了，我有的是办法逃出来，他们关不住我。而且他们也不一定能抓到我。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是！”Tony瞪着他们，“你们要听我的。”  
“不……”  
“别‘不’了，就这么决定了。”  
“Tony……”  
“等你们逃出去……”Tony正要出去，突然又想起了什么，“等你们逃出去，一定要来找我。”  
“纽约随便找个人都能问到Stark家在哪，你们一定要来找我。”  
他说完不等几人阻拦直接冲出门外，对着走廊上的一个警卫撞了过去。  
待在工具室的几人紧张地看着他，犹豫半晌悄悄将门关上。  
被他撞了一下的警卫向后退了一步，吃惊地看着他，后知后觉的发现他是从仓库里逃出来的。  
然后他果然如Tony所想的没有直接开枪把他打死而是试图抓住他。  
Tony转身就跑，警卫跟在他身后掏出对讲机喊：“有个孩子跑了，快抓住他！”  
他实际上不知道自己应该往哪跑，除了Anthony给出的路线和这两天去小黑屋的那条路他不知道这里的任何通道是通往什么地方，但是他知道他得远离那条路，越远越好。所以那条路向上他就向下。  
他猜测自己现在在地底，他的方向感已经完全混乱了，基本处于有岔路就向左转，不能左转就右转的状态，他身后跟了一大批人，感谢他们沉重的装备，感谢他们愚蠢的脑子，令他们连个孩子都跑不过，但是他依然知道自己跑不远了，他差不多已经到极限了，他还想再多跑一会儿，再拖延一点时间。  
他趁着脱离保安视线的一瞬间钻进手边的房间，这可比刚刚的工具室大多了，至少他可以在这里躲一下，恢复一点体力。  
屋里装饰的很奢华，看上去像是一个会客厅，但是Tony觉得它从内到外散发着一股土包子气息，就跟那个死胖子一样。  
他靠在门上喘气，努力搬动自己的双腿，这有些难了，如果他刚刚没有停下来或许还能再多跑一点，可是现在他完全动不了了。  
门外枪声又响起来了，Tony一边喘气一边听着外面的声音。  
有些奇怪，他想，跑了这么久一个入侵者都没有看到，他们究竟在跟谁打。  
子弹穿过木质的门从他头上飞过，他缩了缩脖子，终于挪动自己的双脚向屋内走了几步。  
他找了个大小合适的柜子躲了起来，将它打开一条缝注意外面的情况。屋子里暂时一个人都没有，门外的枪声却渐渐逼近了。  
随后门被“砰！”地一声打开了，胖子一边怒骂一边跑进来，他身后跟着很多人，Tony看到许多刚刚在追他的人也在里面。  
最后一个人一边开枪一边进来，有人在门旁边的电子锁上点了几下，四周响起一阵机关运作的声音，然后一道道金属门降了下来将房间封锁得严严实实。  
胖子终于松了口气，他一屁股坐在沙发上，指着保镖们大骂：“你们都是白痴吗？一个人都打不过！我养你们还不如养条狗！你们不是号称百发百中吗！？他连个皮都没破！这么多人打不过一个人！废物！一群废物！”  
他骂了很长时间，声音尖锐又崩溃，保镖们一声不吭地站在他周围，任他将所有人全家都问候了一遍却不为所动。  
Tony呆呆地听着，第一次知道世界上原来能有这么多骂人的话。  
“Fuck the god！”胖子尖叫着，金属门被轰击的声音打断了他的话。  
“怎么回事？！”他大叫着跳起来，“他妈的从哪里搞来的火箭炮！”  
“Boss，您忘了，会议室旁边是军火库。”Tony听出这个声音是黑脸保镖大叔的。  
“谁他妈的把军火库建在会议室旁边的！”  
“是您，Boss。”  
死胖子再次彪出一连串脏话，但是这显然不能阻止金属门被轰开。几次激烈的震动之后，Tony听到屋里所有人一起开枪的声音。  
“他死了吗？”胖子问。  
回应他的是保镖们一个个倒在地上的声音。  
黑脸保镖大叔倒在柜子前面，他惊讶的睁大眼睛，显然已经发现Tony了，他张了张嘴无声地说:“Don’t come out.”  
他眼中的神采慢慢消失。他死了。  
他死了。Tony脑中一片空白，这是他第一次明确看到有人死在他面前，他知道外面还有更多人……更多死去的人。  
他在柜子里犹豫许久，直到外面一点动静都没有才探出头，不久前被他憎恨的恶心男人倒在不远处睁大眼睛，看上去已经没有了生机。无法言表的压抑气息在房间里游动，Tony敏锐地察觉房间里有什么东西在觊觎着所有生命，他视线向屋内移动，浓重的阴影里站着一个漆黑的影子，幽灵一般的在眼角闪过，他眨了下眼，再看见他的时候已经是在瘫倒在地的胖子身旁。  
窗外微薄的光线打在他身上，终于令人看清他的样子。微卷的半长黑发垂在肩头，不明材质的面罩掩住他的表情，只露出两只带着黑暗的凉意和金属的铁锈味的眼睛，那双眼睛过于死寂了，所有人类应有的情绪都没有在其中留下任何痕迹。  
那是噩梦、是游魂、是凶兽、是神秘，独独不该是一个人。  
他单手掐着胖子的脖子，毫不费力举重若轻，Tony这才注意到他的手臂是金属的。  
胖子挣扎着，挤成一团的肥肉没有对男人造成任何影响，他不为所动的缓慢用力，Tony不知道他是不是故意令胖子慢慢迎向死亡。  
他开口了，声音如他本人一样的沉郁，却比Tony想象中恶魔的嘶吼好听许多。  
“Hail Hydra。”


	19. Chapter 19

[“Bucky？！”Steve震惊地看着那个人，“怎么会是Bucky？”  
“是他，队长，”Natasha失态了一下便冷静下来，她看向已经停止呼吸的胖子，“他是九头蛇的人。”  
“九头蛇……”Steve喃喃道，“对，他是九头蛇的人。”  
他脑子里闪过刚刚看到的一切，被买卖的孩子，全副武装的保安，铜墙铁壁的会议室，保持青春的药剂……血清……冬兵……  
“Bucky……Bucky是来肃清的，”他说，“他是九头蛇的叛徒。”  
“不对，”他看着这人随意的将手中的尸体丢到一边，“他不是Bucky，他是Winter Soldier。”  
Natasha轻轻摇头，她不赞同队长将Winter Soldier和James Barnes分开的行为，不论他是否是被洗脑，他们都是同一个人，拥有同一个灵魂。  
但是她不会现在因为这个和队长争论，她相信会有一个机会，令队长认清 Winter Soldier早已是Bucky灵魂的一部分了。  
“你能听懂他们在说什么吗？”Clint问Bruce。  
Bruce笑了笑，“你为什么不去问他们？”  
“我觉得他们现在可能情绪不太好，”Clint说，“事实上Nat自从看见铁罐之后情绪一直不太对……”  
“Clint！”Natasha喊他，“你在跟博士嘀咕什么？”  
“你瞧，”Clint对Bruce说，“她甚至没注意到我们说了什么，如果不是我说出了她的名字，她可能根本没注意到我们在说话。”  
“你把她想成什么了？”Bruce有些哭笑不得，“她当然会有顾及不到的地方，她不可能时时刻刻盯着你在干什么。”  
“但那可是Nat……”  
“Clint！”  
“我觉得如果你再不过去她可能就会变成……你说的，情绪对的Natasha了。”Bruce说。  
“哦，”Clint说，“哦，你说得对。”  
他小跑过去，一脸郁闷地一边啃着小甜品一边回答Natasha的问话。  
Loki看了一眼Thor，从他们聚在一起之后他就站在他身边，除了前面那个蝼蚁情绪失控的时候，他知道Thor心里在警惕着他，但是那有用吗？他有的是办法摆脱他，只要时机成熟，而很快，就到那个时候了。  
“他想干什么？”Steve语气担忧，“他发现Tony了吗？”  
Bucky向着Tony所在的柜子走去，目标明确。  
“他发现了。”Natasha说。  
Loki并不担心，一点也不，因为现在Stark还活的好好地……也许并不好，但是他至少还活着。  
但同时他也知道，只有他知道，仅仅靠他们是找不到Stark的，他们和Stark的缘在半年多前就虚弱得几乎找不到了。  
这太奇怪了，上次他见到他们的时候，他们的缘虽然单薄却坚韧，明明那时候他们才刚刚开始合作，却已经像认识了多年一样互相信任，令他嫉妒。  
但是现在？除了那两个没见过的人——看他们反应应该是Stark的朋友，他已经看不见Stark连到哪去了。  
哦，还有他自己。很奇怪，比他发现复仇者和Stark的缘变得薄弱还要奇怪的，不知什么时候起他和Stark之间也出现了缘，几乎完全透明的，细弱可怜，他无需用力，只要轻轻碰触就能扯断它。  
天知道他为什么到现在还没有扯断它，一个低贱的凡人，和他，伟大的神灵的命运连在了一起，而他却没有像对待其他人一样干脆地抹消。  
总而言之，除了他自己没人知道他们在这里除了浪费时间根本不可能找到Stark。  
但是谁在乎，他本来就不打算带他们找到Stark。]  
Bucky在Tony藏身的柜子前停下，犹如一具冰冷的雕塑。  
Tony双手抱膝蹲在柜子里，听着外面轻弱到几乎消失的呼吸声，他知道对方已经发现自己了，他的心跳那么快，呼吸那么急促，任何进到房间里的人都会知道柜子里有什么，但是他不敢出去。  
他终于有了动作，他弯下腰，伸手去抓柜子。  
[“停下来！Bucky！”Steve下意识抓向他的手臂。]  
Bucky动作停住了，他保持着弯腰的姿势，散在肩头的发丝一撮撮垂下，空洞冷漠的眼睛里一瞬间闪过挣扎痛苦。  
[Steve心底升起一丝希望，“好好想想，Bucky，你可以战胜他们。”他殷切地看着好友。]  
Tony闭上眼，不去想外面的情况，不去想那个人，他知道他还在，他离他那么近，仅仅相隔一层单薄的铁皮，他甚至可以感觉到他心里的压抑，感觉到他在犹豫。  
他们沉默着，忐忑地等待着最终的判决。  
Bucky收回手，眼神又恢复了开始冷酷的凶性。  
[Steve看着他离开，欣喜于他显然良知未泯，“Bucky还在抵抗，他没有屈服于九头蛇。”  
Clint看了眼Bucky又看了看Loki，矛盾极了。  
“别想那么多Clint，动脑子从来不是你的工作范围。”Natasha说。  
“你不打算给我一个安慰的抱抱吗？”Clint说。  
“当然可以。”Natasha微笑着张开双臂。  
“……不，还是算了，”Clint说。  
Natasha翻了个白眼。  
“……我还是很介意，”Clint说，“虽然你们都说那不是我的错，但是我知道那就是我的责任，我应该承担它……那些死去的人是我亲自动手，我记得他们，我和他们聊过天，和他们一起工作，但是动手的时候我没有犹豫。包括对你，Nat，我没有犹豫，我有时候会想万一你没能制服我……虽然我知道那可能性很低，但是万一呢？那些死去的人当然可以算在Loki身上，但是他们的死同时也有我一份责任。”  
“你们原谅了我，但是我不能原谅我自己。”  
“我说过你不适合动脑子，”Natasha说，“这些东西你考虑多久了？很有道理。你当然可以不原谅你自己，假如你轻易就原谅自己了我才要打醒你。承担责任当然没有错，但是你最好不要像Tony那样自大到以为自己可以承担一切，有他一个我已经很头痛了，你最好不要再给我找麻烦，否则我可不会像对待Tony那样那么温和的对待你。”  
“Nat你不爱我了。”Clint痛心疾首，“自从看到小铁罐你就不爱我了，我没他可爱，是吗？你都不关心我跟博士谈了什么，你也没注意到我没听懂你和cap说了什么。”  
“你当然没有Tony可爱，”她看到Clint张嘴要说什么，马上接道，“就闭嘴，你知道我指的是现在这个，除非你年轻三十岁，否则别想让我说你可爱。”  
“没听懂只能说你蠢，”她没管Clint嚷着‘你说的不让我动脑子的’继续道，“那个胖子是九头蛇的人，他收集这么多孩子最初显然是为了给九头蛇挑人，但是他背叛了，将他们作为商品为自己谋利，所以九头蛇派出冬兵除去他，就这么简单。”  
“听起来是很简单。”Clint呵呵傻笑了两声。]  
Bucky离开的脚步声消失很久之后Tony才从柜子里出来。  
外面跟他想的一样，遍地尸体，保镖大叔就躺在他脚边，眼睛直直地盯着他。  
他确实是死了。Tony再次认识到这一点，他僵硬地钉在原地，感觉自己被困在他充满死气的无神眼珠子里。  
他动不了，走不出去，周围全是死物，连枪声也消失不见，血腥味争先恐后地挤进他的脑子，将他整片视线染成血红色。  
保镖大叔无奈地递给他甜甜圈的脸在他眼前的血色里浮现，接着是他惊讶地看着他，无声地让他不要出来。  
他头痛极了。  
那只是一堆碳水化合物。他脑子里乱得像有人重新界定了元素周期表，他不断在心里告诉自己，65%氧、18%碳、10%氢、3%氮、1.5%钙……  
那没什么可怕的……他拼命催促自己迈动脚步。  
那一点也不可怕……他不去看胖子痛苦扭曲的脸。  
那些死掉的人……他哽咽着寻找下一个落脚的地方。  
他们残缺的身体……他踩到一个人的手掌上。  
他们流出地血……他的鞋子已经湿透了，他觉得自己已经湿透了。  
他从被轰出的破洞里出去。  
外面依然是一堆碳水化合物。


	20. Chapter 20

Tony回到家屋子里黑漆漆的。  
他不知道自己失踪了多久，有没有人找过他，有没有……发现他失踪了。  
Jarvis不在，他还没回来，他说过自己要离开……离开多久？  
Maria不在，她已经很久没在家里过夜了，即使父亲说过让她这几天待在家里。  
Howard……Howard当然不会在。  
Tony推开门，意外地发现车库里有灯光。  
他犹豫了下，还是决定去看一下，或许他心底还抱有希望，希望家里有什么人在。  
他向着车库走了两步，一辆汽车从车库里开出来，他下意识后退了一步。  
车子在他不远处停下，然后车窗被摇下来，Howard皱着眉的脸出现在Tony眼前。  
“你跑到哪去了？”他看上去很疲惫，也很焦躁，“你知道现在是什么时候了吗？下次别在外面玩那么久。”  
Tony张了张嘴，但是Howard显然没有时间听他的解释。  
“Maria呢？她没回来吗？”他问，不等Tony回答又说，“你怎么把自己弄得那么脏，快去洗干净，你是Stark家的继承人，你不能让人看到你这么狼狈的一面。”  
Tony怔了半晌，终于点了点。  
Howard将车窗摇起来，“我出去一趟，你先回去。”  
“Dad！”Tony不安地叫他。  
“还有什么事？”Howard皱眉，“你之前打我的电话了？不是告诉过你不是紧急情况不能打吗？”  
Tony呆呆地看着他，完全没办法处理耳朵里听到的声音，“Jarvis什么时候回来。”他问。  
“你还没回答我……算了，你先去把自己清理干净，Jarvis明天回来……”  
Howard说完驱车离开。  
[“他究竟什么意思？”Clint问。  
弓箭手实在不能理解究竟怎样的父亲才能粗心到发现不了自己孩子的不对劲，他甚至没有发现Tony失踪了几天。  
他一直觉得别人家的事外人不好评论，他一直克制自己不去批判Howard的行为，但是作为一个父亲，他实在无法原谅这个父亲的行为。  
“一个不被重视的人的日常，”回答他的却是Loki，他语调轻慢，“你觉得自己很公正吗？你觉得你对自己的孩子都是公平的吗？你觉得你对长子和对二子都是相同的吗？你觉得自己给予他们相同的爱了吗？”  
他向前两步，引起众人一阵警惕，他用法杖虚虚点在Clint心口，“看见了吗？你的心是偏着长的。”  
“我不需要你来教。”Clint冷下脸，“是不是公平我自己知道，不需要你来指手画脚，你又懂什么爱。”  
“Odin并非有意……”Thor神色复杂。  
“他骗了我，”Loki打断了Thor的话，“他一直防备着我，他从未觉得我是他的孩子。”  
“我当然不是他的孩子，”他冷笑，“他从来都不是我的父亲。”  
“还有你，”他看向弓箭手，“仔细回忆一下，你是否曾经因为二子惹下的祸事埋怨他不如长子懂事，是否为他过于顽劣而发火，是否因为怀孕的妻子而忽略他们？有没有？”  
Clint瞪着他。  
“你觉得你做的很好？你觉得你尽到了父亲的责任？你没有因为工作而长时间不见他们？你没有因为心情烦躁而对他们做错的一点小事大发脾气？”  
Clint握紧双拳。  
“你觉得你是为了他们？你觉得你在保护他们？你问过他们想要什么吗？你做到你答应他们的事了吗？”  
“你会补偿他们？你能补偿他们失去的时间？你能弥补他们心里父亲的缺失？你能让他们周围那些说他们没有父亲说他们是野种的孩子闭嘴？”  
“你不能。”他直接下了定语。  
“你闭嘴，”Natasha说，“不然Hulk会让你闭嘴。”  
“别听他的，Clint，”她对Clint说，“我说过，做好你自己就行了。”  
她将Clint拉到一边，同时向Thor示意。  
Thor点点头，拽着Loki的胳膊来到另一边。]  
Tony留在原地看着他，或者什么都没看，他问：“Jarvis什么时候回来？”  
他在外面站了很长时间，然后回屋里，进了浴室，像Howard说的‘把自己清理干净’。  
他把自己裹进被子里，没关灯，睁着眼睛数着时间。  
闭上眼就是就是所有人死状凄惨的尸体，鼻子里全是血腥味，房间里，走廊上，自己身上。  
还有Anthony……他们的情况怎么样了。  
他没有看到他们的尸体，是不是说明他们成功逃离了？但是他们也没有来找他。  
他们为什么没有来找他？是他回来的太早了吗？还是说他来迟了？  
他没办法联系他们，只能等待他们来找他，他应该给他们一个别的联系方式。  
或者他应该给他们找个通讯的东西……他应该给他们找个通讯的东西，而不是仅仅给他们一个地址，不对，他连地址都没给他们。  
他们能问到Stark家在哪吗？他们身上都有缺陷，能顺利找到这吗？  
他们或许还在路上，或许他们就在门口。  
他躺不下去了，起身走到门口，眼巴巴的瞅着门外。  
什么都没有。  
他找了把凳子，安静地盯着黑漆漆的大门。  
一整夜过去了，什么人都没出现。  
Tony终于决定回房休息，温暖的太阳比安静的夜色更能令他安心入眠。  
他闭上眼睛，恼人的残肢和满眼的血色终于变淡了。  
——————————  
Tony突然惊醒，他竖着耳朵听着外面的动静。  
毫无睡意的眼睛大大的睁着，他起身，灵巧如猫地下床，顺着走廊来到楼梯口。  
“Jarvis。”Tony怯怯地叫了一声，“你回来了吗？”  
“Anthony少爷。”Jarvis惊讶的看着他。  
Tony穿着他的睡衣，赤着脚站在楼梯口，一向慧黠活跃的眼睛里充满了不安和惶恐。  
“您怎么了”Jarvis担忧地看着他，快步上前。  
Tony抱住他的腿，Jarvis感到他的身体细小的颤抖着。  
“我害怕。”Tony面对着他信任的人，忍耐许久的恐惧终于释放出来。  
[Loki看着他，心底的愤怒还未消下，父亲这个词对他们来说只是一种嘲讽，他曾经试图信任过他，可是他得到了什么？他的一切努力的源头都是他，却被他告知他所做的一切都是无用，因为结果早已注定，没有第二条路。  
他们周围的所有人都在为他开脱，为他解释，为他的苦衷叹气，为他的不被理解哀伤。  
那么他们呢？有人想过他们会什么会变成这样吗？  
没有！因为他们天生就是邪恶，因为他们存在本身就代表混乱。  
他们不管做什么都是出于自己邪恶的本性，所以事情向坏处发展是理所当然，他们承担自己犯下的错误也是理所当然。]  
“我害怕。”他哽咽着。  
“我害怕……我害怕……”他不断重复，“Jarvis，我害怕……”  
Jarvis急忙抱起他，担忧地问：“发生什么了？Anthony少爷？告诉我好吗？别怕，我在这里。”  
“我害怕……”他死死抓住Jarvis的袖子，眼泪不断落下，“我害怕……Steve是不是死了，他没来找我……我们说好他要来找我的，他没来，他是不是死了。”  
“Steve？”Jarvis茫然，有些不确定地道，“是美国队长吗？他当然没死，他只是失踪了，Mr.Stark会找到他的。”  
“不是他！”Tony大叫，“是Steve！是……是我的朋友，还有其他人……”  
他意识到他们的名字引起了误会，“是我的朋友，我给他们起了名字，还有Anthony，还有Howard，还有Jarvis……”  
他看着Jarvis困惑的脸，喃喃道：“他们是我的朋友，我们约好要在这里见面的。”  
“好，好，我知道了，”Jarvis说，有些不确定他是不是做了噩梦，“您做噩梦了吗？没有人会死，谁都不会死，好吗？听我说，没人会死，您的朋友，他们会来的。”  
“他们会来？”Tony再次问。  
“他们会来的，”Jarvis温和地说，将他的双脚抱进怀里，“您身上太冷了，现在回到床上去，好吗？”  
Tony将眼泪抹到Jarvis，没有看他。


	21. Chapter 21

Tony不敢睡觉，总觉得一旦睡着了就会错过Steve他们，他睁着眼睛央求Jarvis不要离开，Jarvis当然不会离开，他怎么可能放心这样的Tony自己留在房间里，他还想知道究竟发生了什么。  
Tony一向比大多数孩子早熟，假如仅仅是噩梦，又怎么会将他吓得不敢入眠。更何况就算真的是噩梦将他吓成这样，他也该留下来让Tony安心。  
Jarvis特别会讲故事，Jarvis什么都是特别好的，他不像广播里的播音员们那样浮夸矫情，也不像电视里的记录员们那样平铺直叙，就好像他真的经历过那些。  
所有故事的结局都以美国队长及时赶到结束。  
[Loki真的是个很讨厌的人……神。  
他总是会在不恰当的时候说些不恰当的话，总是会故意向着人心最脆弱的地方狠狠地扎上几刀。  
就比如现在他一脸纯真地问美国队长，当有人需要他的时候，他在哪里？  
所有人都知道不能让自己掉入他的陷阱，Steve当然知道他想让自己愧疚，想让自己崩溃，他一直是这么做的，从开始到现在，以后也会这样。  
他让鹰眼陷入对家庭的自责中，现在又在试图利用他的同情心和责任感。  
他知道自己不能就这样顺着他的心意，不能让邪神的阴谋得逞，但是他忍不住。  
他忍不住开始自问，为什么Peggy需要他的时候他不在，为什么Bucky需要他的时候他不在，为什么当有人需要他的时候他都不在，为什么……他只能看着他在意的人哭泣。]  
“美国队长没来。”Tony闷闷地说。  
“他会来的，”Jarvis说，“等Mr.Stark找到他，他一定会来。”  
“他没来救我，”Tony固执地说，“他也没来救Anthony。”  
“您能告诉我发生什么了吗？”Jarvis说，“您一直在说他们，可是我不知道他们是谁。”  
“他们是我的朋友，”Tony咬着唇，“我们说好了一起离开，可是我丢下Anthony了，我还丢下了Jarvis……不是说你，我丢下他们了。”  
“对不起，Anthony少爷，您能从头开始说吗？”Jarvis一头雾水，“这几天您认识了新朋友？您还给他们起了名字？他们的名字……您刚刚说了，Anthony、Steve、Jarvis，是吗？”  
“还有Howard。”Tony说。“别叫我Anthony少爷，叫我Tony。”  
“还有Howard，”Jarvis说，斟酌了一下便改了称呼，“好的，Tony。”  
“能告诉我您怎么认识他们的吗？”他问。  
Tony迟疑着，但是那是Jarvis，如果连Jarvis都不能信任，他还能信任谁呢。  
他点了点头，从他被那个陌生人带走开始说起。  
——————————  
Tony将所有的事情告诉了Jarvis，他被几个人带走，他给父亲打过电话，他被转买给别人，他和Anthony他们相遇，他丢下了Anthony，后来他又丢下了其他人，还有离开那里之前遇到的那个……人，他依然不敢相信‘那个’真的是人，他太可怕了。  
期间Jarvis一直没说话，只有在Tony哽咽着说不下去的时候柔声安慰他。  
“他们真的会来吗？”他扑到Jarvis怀里，努力平复自己的呼吸。  
“会的，”Jarvis神色镇定，他的态度令Tony觉得安心，“他们一定会来的。”  
“可是我丢下他们了，那里那么危险，我却让他们自己离开。”Tony没忍住抽泣了一声，“他们从来没有到外面的世界过，万一遇到危险怎么办，万一……万一他们根本没逃出来……”  
“Anthony说过他们都有缺陷，我……我甚至不知道他们都有什么缺陷就离开他们了，万一他们根本不知道……万一……我害怕，Jarvis……我害怕……”  
“您要相信他们，他们都是最坚强的人，他们见识过最残酷的世界，没有什么能够击倒他们。”Jarvis说。  
Tony相信Jarvis。  
——————————  
Jarvis一直以来对自己的定位都是很严格的，他开始是Howard的管家，Howard的朋友，后来又是Tony的管家，Tony的朋友，他很少对他们提出意见，却也不会吝啬向他诉说他的不满。  
不管是作为管家还是作为朋友，他都不能再继续容忍Howard对Tony的忽视。  
所以Howard回来之后他去找了他。  
“Mr.Stark。”Jarvis敲了敲门。  
“请进。”Howard说。  
“有什么事吗？”他问。  
“您知道Tony这几天去哪了吗？”Jarvis问得很直接。  
“Tony?”Howard有些疑惑，“他不在家吗？”  
“您知道他被绑架了吗？”Jarvis深深的看了他一眼，对他的回答毫不意外却又异常愤怒。  
“什么？”Howard大吃一惊，从椅子上跳起来，“Tony被绑架了？！他现在怎么样了？！”“不对，”他突然想起来，“我昨天晚上还看到他，他……”他想起Tony身上……不，他还跟他说了……他意识到自己说了不该说的话。  
“那时候他刚刚自己从绑匪手中逃出来。”Jarvis冷冰冰的打断他。  
“那……”  
“他现在很不好，”Jarvis再次打断他，这很无礼，但是他忍不了，“如果您‘有时间’您‘或许’可以去看看他。”他加重了几个词。  
“我……”  
“我明白了，您没有时间。”Jarvis神色冰冷，带着压抑的愤怒，“那么您‘或许’能够把Mrs.Stark叫回来。”  
“不是……”  
“既然您作为父亲不能给他应有的安全感，至少您应该把他的母亲还给他。”Jarvis说。  
他说完就要离开，Howard急忙拦住他：“等等Jarvis你听我把话说完我还不知道怎么回事  
Tony现在怎么样了他是怎么逃出来的Maria呢我不是让她回来照顾Tony的吗？”  
Jarvis停下来看他。  
“……还有Peggy。”他神色惶惑，看上去一点也不Stark了，“我明明把Peggy也叫来了。”  
“如果您还记得看下您的通讯器，”Jarvis说，“您就该记得一周前Peggy跟您说过她临时有任务无法前来。”  
Howard梗了一下，终于想起来是有这么一回事，但是那时候他太忙了，神盾的人居然发现了九头蛇的踪迹，但是追踪下去又没了踪影，他在忙着追查这件事，而且他还想着还有Maria，应该不会出什么事。  
于是Peggy的消息在他脑子里过了一遍就消失了。  
“Maria呢？”他问，“她在哪？”  
“您在问我吗？”Jarvis惊奇地看着他，“她是您的妻子，你却问我她在哪？”  
“假如您还愿意为这个家费点心，您就不该问我这个问题。”  
“Tony……”Howard张了张嘴，艰难地问，“Tony现在怎么样了。”  
“您为什么不去看看他？”Jarvis说，“在您的儿子靠着自己从匪徒手中逃出来之后，您还想从我一个外人口中知道他的状况？”  
“抱歉，我忘了，您没有时间，”他毫无诚意地说，“毕竟您连听自己被绑架的儿子一个电话的时间都没有。”  
他说完摔门而去。


	22. Chapter 22

Peggy是在Jarvis通知之后才知道这件事的。  
当她赶到Stark家的时候却发现那里一片混乱。  
Howard和Maria堵在Tony的卧室门口，Jarvis却不知道在哪。  
她听到房间里Tony尖叫着喊：“Jarvis！Jarvis在哪？你们走开！我要Jarvis！”  
Howard匆忙进去安抚他，“Tony，Tony，爸爸在这儿，让医生给你做个检查好吗？很快就会结束了，不会有事的，让我看看你有没有受伤。”  
“不要检查！你走开！我要Jarvis！”Tony在医生手里拼命挣扎。  
“Tony，听话，爸爸在这里，听话，让医生给你做个检查，很快就好了。”Howard试图让他安静下来。  
“走开！”Tony尖叫，“走开！不要你！把Jarvis还给我！”  
[幻视忍不住上前一步，又恍然停下来，他知道Mr.Stark叫的不是他。]  
“Tony，对不起，Tony，”Maria试图将他抱进怀里，“对不起，妈妈不该离开的，对不起，原谅我好吗？Tony……”  
Tony在她怀里挣扎，他哭得很厉害，看上去害怕极了，不断叫着Jarvis。  
“够了！”Peggy怒喝，“你们都出去！你们！我不管你们是什么医生！都给我出去！”  
医护人员满头大汗地看了Howard一眼，见Howard点头，急忙带着医疗设备离开了。  
“Jarvis呢？”Peggy问。  
“他马上就回来了。”Howard说，他还想跟Tony说话。  
“停下，他不想见你你没发现吗？”Peggy制止了他，“还有Maria，你们都出来。”  
Howard迟疑着，和Maria对视一眼。  
“走开！”Tony终于挣开他们的手，他钻进被子里，再也不愿意出来，“我要Jarvis！”  
Howard手足无措地呆立在他床边，Maria忍不住哭了起来。  
Peggy叹了口气，“出来，”她对Tony说，“Jarvis马上就回来，不要哭了，Tony。”  
“我要Jarvis！”Tony在被子里说。  
他们退出Tony的房间，Howard看上去颓废极了，他苦笑着说：“抱歉，Peggy，我……我不知道该怎么办，Tony……”他欲言又止。  
“我明白，”Peggy说，“没有人想看到这种情况。”  
“Peggy……Peggy，我该怎么办……”Maria哭泣着，“Tony……他拒绝我了，他……他从来没有这样过，Peggy……我……”  
“我知道，我知道，”Peggy安慰地抱住她，“Tony是个好孩子，他不会怪你的，他会原谅你的，听我的，相信我，他会原谅你的。”  
“他不会原谅我了，他不会，是我的错，我太任性了，我把他一个人留下，如果我在的话，如果我没有跟Howard赌气……Peggy，怎么办，我好害怕……”Maria死死地抱住Peggy，力气大到她以为她也注射了血清之类的东西。  
“不会有事的，不会有事，Maria，Tony现在好好的，他一点问题都没有，他只是需要时间冷静下来，你不会失去他，听我的，你不会失去他。”她轻声说。  
“你们都在门口干什么？”Jarvis端着食物走过来，“请让开，我要进去。”  
“Jarvis，”Peggy愧疚地看着他，“抱歉，我不知道，我以为……”  
“那不是你的错，你不必将所有事情都归咎于自己。”Jarvis说，“这是所有人的责任。”  
“Mrs.Stark，Peggy说的不错，等Tony冷静下来，他不会怪你。”他没有再看Howard一眼，径自进了房间。  
Howard站在门外，看着Tony在Jarvis的劝导下从被子里出来，乖乖靠着他吃东西，他觉得有点发冷。  
——————  
Tony的问题还没有解决，他终于在Jarvis的劝说下接受了检查，结果却不是特别好。  
他的身体上并没有受到什么伤害，心理上却无法从那些亲眼目睹的惨剧中解脱。  
Howard认为应该带他看心理医生。  
“他不能一直这样，他在拒绝所有人……除了你，Jarvis，他甚至不愿意见我和Maria，我们是他的父母。”Howard说。  
“您在责怪他吗？”Jarvis问。  
“什么？不，我没有，我没有责怪他，只是他这样不行，他必须走出来。”Howard说。  
“他可以自己走出来，而不是被被别人拉出来。”Jarvis说。  
“心理医生不会强硬地将他拉出来，他们的职能在于疏导，他们可以帮助他。”Howard说。  
“不需要他们Tony也可以自己走出来，”Jarvis说，“他不想见他们，他们令他痛苦。”  
“我们不能因为这会令他痛苦就让他一直待在壳子里，他还是Stark的继承人，他必须面对所有人。”Howard说。  
“那也不该是现在，我们必须给他一点时间。”Jarvis坚持。  
“那些记者不会给他时间！他们会说Stark家的继承人有病！他们会污蔑他！攻击他！”  
“你就是为此而存在的，你应该在那些舆论中保护他。”  
“你就非要反驳我吗？我在保护他！”  
“我也在保护他。”  
“我才是他的父亲！”Howard低吼。  
“可我一样爱他。”Jarvis冷静地说。  
Howard瞪着他，Jarvis不甘示弱。  
他们的僵持在Tony呼喊Jarvis的声音中打住，却也仅仅是一个开始。  
————————————  
Howard待在工作室里，眼神放在电脑上，思维却一阵放空，他知道Jarvis在照顾Tony，Maria也是，Tony还是不愿意接受Jarvis以外的人，却已经可以在Jarvis在场的情况下接受Maria待在他身边。他总是忍不住想着Tony，想着Jarvis，想着Tony挥开他的手，拒绝了所有人，却不断要求Jarvis待在他身边。  
他听到一阵脚步声，然后Peggy进来了。  
“你为什么在这里。”Peggy怒视着他。  
“这里需要我。”他说。  
“你不该在这里，你应该去陪着Tony。”  
“这是我的工作，我不能离开。”  
“没了你这里也不会出问题，现在，你给我回去。”  
“不，”Howard拒绝，他不知道该怎么面对Tony，“我们发现了九头蛇的踪迹，Tony最后看到的那个人……他可能是冬日战士，我们找了他那么多年，完全不知道他们在做什么，这还是第一次有了他的线索，我不能这时候离开。”  
“你的孩子需要你。”  
“Maria在他身边。”  
“你知道那不够，他需要的父亲。”  
“他没你想的那么脆弱，Peggy，”Howard神色平静，没人知道他放在桌子下面的双手在发抖，“Tony足够聪明，他明白什么才是好的……”  
“他还只是个孩子。”Peggy说。  
“Stark家没有孩子，”Howard说，不断在心底说服自己，“他是Stark家的人，他必须习惯这一切。”  
“但那不该是现在，是我的错，我疏忽了这件事，我以为我告诉你你会重视它，但是你没有，你甚至没有通知Maria一声，我早该知道你根本不会记得这件事，你有没有想过即使他没有遭遇这件事，这几天他要怎么生活在宅子里。”  
“Stark家有所有生活需要的东西，他已经可以自己生活了。”  
“你真的这么认为？！”Peggy瞪着他。  
“我……”  
Peggy抬手制止了他的话，“闭嘴吧Howard，你说的一切都只是借口，你只是怕了，你发现Tony开始疏远你，他不想要你了，所以你怕了，你不敢想这是因为你的错。”  
“你在逃避，你告诉自己那是他必须经历的，那是他肯定会经历的，现在只是提前了一点，你不敢想假如他没有回来会怎样，你欺骗自己他既然冠上了Stark的姓氏就必须面对这一切，你在为自己开脱。你不断为自己找理由，不断把Steve，把九头蛇挂在嘴边，好像这样就能令自己心安理得，工作已经不再是你离开他们的理由，害怕面对他们才是。你只是一个懦夫。”  
“他没你想的那么坚强，Howard。”  
Peggy神色严厉，语气坚定，她总是那么了解他，清楚他每一点肮脏的小心思。  
“你好好考虑清楚，”她说，“别再令他们失望了。”  
Peggy已经离开了，Howard跌坐在椅子上，在脑子里将她的话反反复复考几遍。  
“对，”他说，“你是对的。”  
“我害怕了。”


	23. Chapter 23

[“他没有回去，”Steve说，他看向Fury，“他没有回到Tony身边，是吗？”  
Fury神色镇定，看上去完全无动于衷，的确，毕竟他是个特务头子，即使心里真有什么想法恐怕也不会让任何人看出来，“是的，他没有。”Fury说。  
Steve苦笑了下，一点也不为自己猜中而感到高兴，如果可能的话他更希望他的猜测是错误的，至少能够证明他当初对Tony说的那些他完全不及Howard的话并不是那么错误。  
不，他怎么能这么想？Steve有些迷茫，眼前的事实已经证明了他的指责完全是错误的，Howard从来不是一个好父亲，他或许对世界的贡献极为巨大，但是对于Tony来说他首先是一位父亲，然后才是众人眼中的那位巨擘。  
没有任何人有资格指责他对于Howard的怨恨。  
“他们发现了九头蛇，”Fury缓缓地道，“cap，你该明白，他们一直以为九头蛇已经随着红骷髅的消失烟消云散了。”  
Steve微微点头。  
“九头蛇是所有人的威胁，他或许考虑过好好为他的家庭做些什么，但那在这面前都得延后了。神盾的成立从来都不是为了自己，从他们创立它的那一刻起，就已经做好了面对这一切的准备。”  
“我当然知道，”Clint说，“我们都知道，但是……但是那不是那么容易理解的……尤其对一个孩子来说。”  
他想象了一下假如自己多年来在自己的孩子面前除了夸赞老友就是漠视他，或者在自己的孩子遭遇重大的伤害之后沉迷于工作，不对他的家庭的圆满做任何努力……他知道他的孩子们不会原谅他，即使他们依然爱他。  
“一个问题，”Natasha说，“你们追踪了九头蛇……那么冬日战士呢？”  
“你一直那么敏锐，Agent Romanoff，”Fury赞赏地看了她一眼，“不错，他们查到了冬日战士，神盾对他的所有记录都是从那时候开始的。”  
Steve反应了半秒，猛然明白过来，“Howard知道冬日战士是Bucky？！”  
Fury默默看了他一眼，低声说：“是的，他知道，并且神盾一直在收集冬兵的资料，以便日后能够让他回来，James Barnes中士是英雄，我们不能放任他落入敌人手中。当然，不可否认他同时是一个巨大威胁，关于如何处理他的提案神盾里有许多套。我们至少会给他一个英雄应有的结局。”  
Fury还在说什么，Steve却没办法好好听进去，他试着让自己集中精力听Fury说话，却总是忍不住想那个视频，“所以那个视频里他才会认出Bucky……”他低喃。  
泽莫的视频里那个一眼认出Bucky的人，他已经很老了，几乎看不出年轻时风流潇洒的影子，或许令他如此衰老的罪魁祸首里他们两个都有份。Bucky还是那么年轻，他动手的时候没有丝毫犹豫，对他的老朋友没有半点留情。  
他当然不会留情，他是冬日战士，不是James Barnes。  
他不认那是Bucky的错，没有人那么认为，但是他和Bucky，他们已经因为各种原因对这一对父子做出了令人无法原谅的事。  
他曾以为自己最对不起的人是Bucky，现在他或许对得起Bucky，却对不起他们父子了。  
“什么视频？”Bruce问，Steve毫无反应，他叫了他一声，“cap？”  
Steve依然没有回应，他又看向Natasha。  
女特工微微摇头。  
“咳咳！”Loki用他的权杖敲了敲地板，“你们为什么不问问我呢？伟大的邪神很乐意满足你们这些渺小的人类的愿望。”  
“观察显示 Mr.Odinson所言有80%可能性为虚假。”幻视说。  
“吾未多言。”Thor一脸状况外。  
“我是 Laufeyson！”Loki低吼。  
“……Mr. Laufeyson。”显然不管是人还是神都挺令机器人难以理解的。  
“所以没人知道视频？Cap和铁罐又隐瞒了我们什么？”Clint气闷地说。  
“抱歉……我以为Tony已经说过了。”Steve终于回过神。  
“那是什么？”Bruce问。  
“我讨厌你们总是有事情瞒着我们！我们有权利知道一切。”Clint大声说。  
“抱歉，Clint，还有各位，因为这是Tony的私事……我觉得他亲自跟你们说比较合适，”他苦笑了下，“而且……而且我没有立场，也没有资格去说这件事。”  
“他从来没跟我们说过！”Clint怒道。  
“他为什么要跟你们说，”pepper厌恶地看着他们，“你们又是他什么人？有什么资格要求他把私事告诉你们。”  
“我们是复仇者！他是我们的领袖！”Clint大声说，他顿了下，看了眼Steve又道：“……之一！”  
“我以为你们已经脱离复仇者了。”pepper漠然道。  
Rhodey轻轻按了下她的肩膀，“既然Tony没有说就说明你们没有必要知道，他所做的一切都是为了复仇者的团结，如果他不愿意说，就说明那是会影响这一点的事，我相信他的判断。”  
“你不觉得这话很可笑吗？把复仇者拆散的可有他一份。”Clint忿忿地说。  
“成熟点，Clint，别像个小姑娘似的抱怨家长。”Natasha说。  
“你说谁呢！？谁是家长？谁是小姑娘？”Clint尖叫。  
Natasha瞥了他一眼，Clint闭嘴了，她说：“我认为这是所有复仇者都应该知道的，*之前我只将资料给你是因为它越少人知道越好，尤其不能让Tony知道，毕竟有些事情永远埋葬比暴露在所有人面前要好得多，但是既然他已经知道了，就不能再继续隐瞒了。”  
“是，Tony恐怕不会告诉你们了，所以我必须说，”Steve深深吸了一口气，他看了一眼pepper和Rhodey，见他们看上去没有要反对的意思才继续道：“是泽莫的视频。西伯利亚的时候Tony去帮助我们，泽莫……他困住了我们然后给我们……不，应该是给Tony，他是故意放给Tony看的。”  
“他想让我们自相残杀，他知道Bucky对我有多重要，他也知道我不会放任Tony杀人。”  
“而Tony……没有任何人能在杀死自己父母的凶手面前冷静下来。”  
Clint震惊地看着他。  
“所以你的意思是……”Bruce压下心底的Hulk，他们，他和Hulk对Tony的关心是一样的，显然Hulk也明白这一点，至少现在他没有要捣乱的意思，“冬日战士……杀了他们？”  
“他杀了他们……但是这不能怪他，是九头蛇操纵了他。”Steve说。  
“……是的，是的，这不是他的错……但是这他妈不是你们打伤他的理由！”Rhodey怒吼。  
“我只是想阻止他……我不能让他杀了Bucky……Bucky是我的朋友。”Steve有些狼狈的转头。  
“你就是用这个理由说服自己的？！Bucky是你的朋友Tony就不是了吗？！”  
“抱歉……但是我不能让Tony杀了他。”Steve愧疚却坚定地说。  
“所以对你来说只要是为了Bucky其他人都可以忽略吗？”pepper急忙扶住Rhodey，他太激动了，看上去几乎要脱离Tony为他打造的‘双腿’了，她看上去比Rhodey平静多了，或者说不是‘平静’，而是‘冷漠’。  
Natasha不动声色地站在他们之间，“cap，你说你不能让Tony杀了Bucky，仅仅是因为Bucky是你的朋友吗？”  
“……我不能让他杀了Bucky。”Steve重复。  
“为什么？他确实是被洗脑，但同时也确实是他杀了Tony的父母，我想作为受害人亲属Tony有权亲自面对他，并且决定如何处置他，”她想了想又道，“你知道Tony……他不会忍心伤害一个无辜的人。”  
“我不能让他杀了Bucky！”Steve猛然抬头瞪着她，漂亮的蓝色里流露出的痛苦几乎要让Natasha放弃逼问他，但是她还是问了。  
“为什么？”  
“我不能让他成为杀人凶手！”Steve冲着所有人怒吼，“我不能让他清醒之后后悔！”]


	24. Chapter 24

[“我只是想阻止他，我不想伤害他，也不能让他伤害Bucky，”Steve痛苦地抓着头发，“我只是想阻止他，想让Bucky暂时离开他的视线，想让他冷静下来……可是……我不知道后来怎么了，好像所有人都失去理智了……这不是我想要的结果。”  
“我不知道你们是怎么看待Tony的，”Bruce说，“但是就我来说，我认为Tony不会，也不太可能真的杀了他。”  
“我不能忽视哪怕一点可能性。”Steve摇头。  
“好，反正大家都很有理。”Clint说。  
“或许有更好的办法，但是我想不出来。假如他还能冷静思考，我相信他不会杀了Bucky，但是他太愤怒了，愤怒会令人干出无法原谅的事，哪怕有一点点可能性，我也不敢赌。”  
“Tony是一个人回来的，”Rhodey闭了下眼睛，将心里的疑惑一起说了出来，“我没敢问他发生了什么。你们联手打了他，然后呢？为什么他一个人回来了？你去哪了？”  
“抱歉，当时我已经不适合留在他身边了，他恨我们……恨我……”  
“所以呢？这就是你把他丢在那里带着你的好兄弟一起跑了的理由？”  
“他不会接受我的帮助……我也没有资格再作为朋友帮助他……”  
“哇哦——真是令人惊讶，”Rhodey嘲讽道，“我以为美国队长永远不会放弃，原来这又是骗人的吗？”  
“Rhodey，你说的太过了。”Clint制止他。  
“哈！怎么？这就迫不及待维护他了？是啊！美国队长真是好人，他做什么都是对的，即使他对队友隐瞒他父母死亡的真相，即使他连同杀死他队友父母的凶手一起将他的队友打成重伤……”  
“Rhodey！”Natasha声音严厉。  
“别叫我Rhodey！你也要为他出头？对，我倒是忘了，你也是那个背叛了Tony的人！”  
Natasha顿了一下，“我不属于任何一边，我只站在我认为对的一方。”  
“Rhodes上校，你该理智点了。”Fury说。  
“我理智得太久了！”Rhodey低吼，“去他妈的理智！是！你没错！你们都没错！难道Tony就错了吗！是你们教他要负起责任！是你们教他要维护团队！是你告诉他复仇者是他的家！然后呢？你们做了什么？在他想要负责想要团队不会分裂想要维护自己的家的时候！你们！你们这些所谓的家人！用行动告诉他你们他妈的根本没把他当家人！”  
“cap没这样想过，铁罐当然是我们的家人。”Clint畏缩了下，“好吧，我还有另一个家庭，但是我对复仇者的重视是一样……”  
“你怎么知道他没有这样想过？Captain American，Steve Rogers，你告诉过你的队友们你给Tony写过一封天杀的信吗？你敢告诉他们你他妈的在里面都写了什么狗屎吗！”  
“什么信？这次又是什么？你们到底瞒了我们多少东西？！”Clint怒了。  
“没有什么……”Steve苦笑，“只是一封……我想向Tony道歉……想得到他的理解……”  
“你的道歉指的是以‘我从未融入这里’和‘我以为是为你好其实是为了自己’为理由为自己开脱，然后将一个已经毁灭的复仇者联盟留给他？别跟我说复仇者联盟不会散，事实就是你们这些人仅仅只是一些通缉犯！而你给Tony留下的只有一个残废的战争机器和幻视！”  
“你不能这样说自己……”  
“闭嘴！我不需要你的假惺惺！不要避重就轻……”  
“你从没融入这里？那我们对你来说到底是什么？我们是不是你的朋友？”Clint瞪着Steve。  
“当然是，你们都是我的朋友……”  
“我在问你话！Steve Rogers！你真的以为Tony所在乎的是区区一个复仇者的名号吗？你觉得你道歉了……抱歉我真没感觉到你的诚意，你觉得你道歉了Tony就必须原谅你？”  
“我们是你的朋友你却没办法融入我们？Cap，我以为我们已经是一家人了……”  
“你们有没有听到我说话？你以为你是谁？哦，对，你是美国队长，天啊，美国队长向你道歉！Tony，你真该欢天喜地地原谅他然后为他洗清罪名即使他真的犯了法，为他的好兄弟伸冤即使他杀了你的父母，为他不顾后果横冲直撞惹下的麻烦收尾即使他本人已经逃得不见踪影！”  
“我简直不敢相信，Cap，我为了帮助你到现在都没办法见我的家人，你却告诉我你其实根本没把我当兄弟，那我到底是为了什么把自己变成了通缉犯？我本来已经退休了！”  
“不是的Clint，你们都是我的朋友，我只是……我只是……”  
“到底是什么？！”  
Thor觉得十分不妙，现在的情况显然不太正常。  
他们在这里只是为了找到他们的朋友，而不是互相指责推卸责任。当然，并不是说他不想解决内战的遗留问题，但是Tony不在这儿，他们又怎么可能讨论出个所以然来？讨论的再多也不过是自己的一厢情愿，缺少的重要因素得出的结论又怎么能是正确的？  
他知道他们需要一个机会，一个开诚布公，剖析自我，不再有任何隐瞒，不存在什么我为你好所以我不说的深入交流的机会。  
那不会是现在，不会是在人员不齐——要知道女巫等人都不在这儿，时间紧迫——所有人都因为迟迟无法找到Tony而焦躁，还有外人在场——不是说Loki是外人，Loki是他的弟弟，但他不是一个复仇者，的情况下的被无从发泄的情感和内心的愤怒所左右的现在。  
他看着了正幸灾乐祸的Loki一眼，在心里默默向弟弟道歉，然后他严肃地大叫:“Loki！你干了什么？！”  
“什么？”Loki吃了一惊，电光火石间他明白自己又被Thor坑了，“Thor你这个阴险的混蛋！”  
他已经看到刚刚还吵得不可开交的复仇者们齐刷刷地看想他，显然默契地决定一致对外了。  
“你这个阴险的混蛋！”他咬牙切齿地说了一句，却没有为自己辩解，没人会信，没人。  
“Loki，”Steve慎重地看着他，完全摆脱了刚刚那副羞愧又焦虑的样子，“你干了什么？”他目光流连在Loki的双眼和权杖之间。  
“看什么看！心灵宝石在那个机器人脑袋上!”Loki没好气地说。  
Clint已经把他的弓拉开了，双眼紧紧地盯着Loki，Rhodey未说完的话卡在了嗓子里，他看了看众人，又看了看pepper，终于不再说话了。  
Bruce和Natasha对视一眼，默契地没有将心里的猜测说出来。  
“大家都冷静点，不管怎么样我们目前的首要目的是找到Tony。”Bruce说，“Hulk已经快忍不住了，我想没人想面对他。”  
Thor将Loki拉到身后，“不错！吾等需得寻回Tony！”  
Fury点了点头，“把Tony找回来，然后我们再找个机会讨论今天发现的这些问题，再此之前，不许再有任何人以此发难。”他环视众人，“有问题吗？”  
“抱歉，弟弟。”Thor飞快又小声地说了一句。]


	25. Chapter 25

[Steve呻吟一声从昏迷中醒来，他试着撑起身子，又因为晕眩的脑袋倒下，他甩了甩头，试图驱散身体上的不适。  
他感到极度的疲惫，自从注射了血清他已经很长时间没有体会过这种极致的疲劳了，那有些怀念。  
他睁开眼睛打量了下周身，天空略显阴沉，周围是一片黄沙，不远处倒着一个十分眼熟的身影，他想了半天终于想起来，那是Bucky。  
眩晕感终于消失了，他记起自己失去意识前最后的印象是邪神奸计得逞的脸。  
那个混蛋果然另有目的，Steve想，幸运的是他还记得Thor在最后拦住了他。  
那边Bucky动了两下，挣扎着坐起来，捂着脑袋不动了。  
Steve有些担心，在此之前他一直在做精神方面的康复训练，希望现在的情况没有影响到他。  
过了一会儿，Bucky放下手，困惑不已的望着他，“Steve？我怎么了？”  
“我不知道，”Steve回答他，又试着站起来，这次他成功了，“Loki不知道做了什么，我们似乎和大家分开了。”  
他朝Bucky伸出手。  
Bucky犹豫了下，伸手拉住他借力站起来：“我们现在在哪？”  
Steve摇了摇头。  
“我们不能待在这里，”Steve说，有些担心地看了他一眼，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我没事，Steve，你不必如此。”Bucky抬了下眼皮，“我不是弱不禁风的小姑娘，也并非脆弱不堪，你不觉得你太过神经质了吗？”  
“我只是担心你。”Steve说，试探地扶上他的肩膀，“你才刚刚接触这个社会，我明白那种感觉。我不能让你一个人。”  
“你想多了，Steve，”Bucky似乎翻了个白眼，但还是默认了他的行为，“我在九头蛇并非一直被冰封着，他们经常会放我出来，虽然都不是什么好事，但是相信我，我比你想象中要了解这个世界。”  
“或许吧，我还是希望能够帮助你你更快接受这一切，”Steve说，“我也希望能够……保护你，就像你以前一样。”  
“得了吧，我以前可不会护着你像护着一个小姑娘。”Bucky向前走了两步离开Steve的扶持，“我不喜欢你把我当成什么玻璃瓷器一样的行为，有些事情我必须自己面对，没有人能够分担。”  
“我没有这那个意思。”Steve说，“但是那有我的一份责任。”  
“没有，那些与你无关。”  
“当然有关，如果不是我……”  
“停下，”Bucky制止他，“有时候我真想再跟你打一架，就这么定了，结束以后跟我打一架。”  
“……你以前可不是这样的。”Steve说。  
“你也知道是以前，Steve，”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，“你该看看现在了。”  
Steve沉默着。  
Bucky看了他一眼，“你还不想失去他。”  
“Bucky……我们之间已经不可能了，我知道的。”Steve终于说道。  
“这可不像你。”Bucky摇了摇头。  
“我以前……是啊，我以前能跟那些小混混打上一整天，而不是跟自己的队友……”  
“你说够了吗？”Bucky打断他，“从我醒来你就一直在自怨自艾，Steve，有些责任是你的，你应该承担，但有些不是，你不能把所有的错误都归罪于自己。”  
“有些事情没有选择，我们只有一条路可走，在这条路上假如你伤害了别人，那么就去道歉，直到他原谅你。找到他……Tony之后，我会跟他面对面谈谈……不要阻止我，这是必须的，你很清楚。”  
“他会原谅你的，但是我……他大概恨透我了。”Steve不想让自己看上去很沮丧，但事实就是如此，尤其是面对的是Bucky的时候，他无法在Bucky面前表现的一副美国队长的完美样子，“我欺骗了他，我害怕失去他，但是我搞砸了，我还是失去他了。”  
“我醒过来可不是为了给你做心理咨询的。”Bucky叹了口气。  
“你在冰里的时间太长了，这七十年的空白不是那么轻易就能抹消的，相信我，Steve，我清醒的时间比你长。”  
“这些话我在Wakanda就该跟你说了，但是那时候也不知道什么时候……”他指了指自己的脑袋，“这里又会出问题，所以说的再多都是空话。”  
“我感激你没有放弃我，也感激Tony帮我解决了这个问题，我不希望你们因为我的原因不愉快。”  
“我们之间的问题已经不是你了，Bucky。”Steve眨了眨眼，恍惚间感觉有什么错位了，“或者最开始是你，但现在已经不是了，我们之间的问题……”  
“但……我也是原因……”Bucky的声音断断续续的传来。  
“等等……先等等Bucky……”Steve皱着眉，忍住脑中不断传来的碾压般的痛感。  
“怎么……？”Bucky疑惑脸朦胧起来。  
“你没有感觉吗？”Steve艰难的问道，眼前渐渐黑暗下去，所有的东西连带Bucky都模糊起来，耳边的声音也不再清晰。  
“感觉……”Bucky模糊不清的声音像笼罩在烟雾中，错位的感觉越发严重，他忍不住怀疑自己是不是被分成了两个。]  
他睁开眼睛。  
眼前是一片光滑的玻璃罩，他伸手推了推，玻璃罩发出一阵喷气的声音慢慢打开了。  
我在哪？  
他从玻璃舱里走出来，打量四周，除了他刚刚走出的玻璃舱和大概是控制器的小型电脑再没有别的东西，他走进房间里唯一一扇门，握着把手试了试。  
我被关起来了。  
外面传来一阵轰轰烈烈的爆炸声。  
这里很危险。他想，我得出去。  
他在房间里转了一圈，花了十秒钟，没有任何工具能够令他出去。  
外面的爆炸还在继续，并且慢慢逼近他的房间，他知道自己不能在这里待下去了。  
他回到玻璃舱前，目光不由自主地被旁边的小电脑吸引。  
等他回过神来的时候，他已经站在它面前了。  
他下意识的按了一个按钮，小电脑的屏幕亮了起来。  
我知道怎么操作这个。他在电脑上按了几下。  
门开了。  
他出去的时候外面一个人都没有，连之前的爆炸声都消失了，他不想待在这里，这里令他难受极了，他决定离开。  
他知道这里应该怎么走，也知道每一条路线上有哪些警卫，他困惑于自己为什么知道这些，却又十分清楚他不属于这里。  
走了大约半小时，他路过了一个房间，鬼使神差地他突然想进去看看里面有什么。  
他十分熟练地输入了密码，进去之后发现里面跟他的房间一样有个玻璃舱，玻璃舱里有个模糊的影子。  
[是我……模糊不清的声音在他耳边响起，那里面是我。  
一部分他恍然想起那眼熟的冬眠舱和Wakanda的那台是同一个。  
那里面是Bucky，Bucky……你在哪？  
那段时间他应该被冰封在Wakanda  
那段时间我……在Wakanda。声音同意了他的想法。  
你见过他。他在心底问，你在这里见到他了，你被人带走了，这是哪？  
……不知道，声音，Bucky的声音回答他，我……里面，我没有记忆。  
……Tony  
他也没有……]  
Tony已经接近冬眠舱了，他困惑的抚摸着玻璃罩，将上面的冷气擦去，好奇地看着里面的人。  
我不喜欢这里，Tony想，我……需要有人协助我。  
他站在电脑前，将冬眠舱打开，看着里面的人慢慢睁开眼睛。  
Bucky睁开眼，用Tony完全反应不过来的速度掐住他的脖子。  
[放开他！他下意识地喊，没有丝毫声音溢出。  
Steve，你……Tony。Bucky试图跟他说着什么，……记忆……我……]  
“放……”Tony艰难地张口。  
“你是谁？”冬兵冷酷的声音盖过了他的话。  
“我……”Tony试图说话。  
“你是谁？”冬兵问。  
“咳……”Tony说不出话来，缺氧导致他的脸色渐渐变青。  
冬兵用评估的眼神打量他，确定他一点战斗力都没有后将他放下来，“你是谁？”  
Tony跌坐在地上大声咳嗽，一手捂着肚子一手扶着脖子。  
“你是谁。”冬兵又问，他的眼神已经变了。  
[他感到自己手上冒出了冷汗，或许没有，那只是Tony的感受，但他熟悉这个神色，在冬兵杀死Howard的时候，也是这个表情。]  
“我不知道。”大概是感觉到冬兵已经起了杀意，Tony停止了咳嗽回答他。  
冬兵又用那种评估的眼神打量他了。  
“我不记得了，”Tony说，“我从那里出来的时候什么也不记得。”  
“你被洗脑了？”冬兵看着他。  
“什么？不，我没有，”Tony忙说，“我只是什么都不记得了。”  
冬兵沉默了很久，Tony有些忐忑，他的小命现在完全捏在对方手上，他那支机械臂太美了，不，他是说，太可怕了，虽然她确实很美，但是现在最重要的是可怕。  
“你为什么放我出来？”冬兵问。  
Tony将自己的思维从机械臂上恋恋不舍地拉回来，“我想离开这里，”他说，“我讨厌这里，我要离开。我自己没办法离开，我需要人帮我，你跟我一样在那个玻璃舱里面，我觉得你可能也会想离开。”  
“Bucky。”冬兵突然说。  
“什么？”Tony疑惑。  
“我的名字，”Bucky说，“我叫Bucky。”  
[……cap？……醒醒，吾友……有什么人在叫他。  
先等等，我就要找到他了。Steve努力告诉他，再次陷入了黑暗。  
“这样不行。”Thor收回手站了起来。  
“没办法。”不等他发问Loki就回答。  
“此为汝之力量所致，bro。”Thor说。  
“错了，是伟大的雷神。”Loki嘲讽地说，他盘膝坐在地上扯了扯自己的披风，“放手！你这个白痴。”  
“不，”Thor严肃地说，“吾不能放手，除非你将吾友带回来。”  
“别梦想着Thor会放手了，他或许很多次被你愚弄，但他终究不是傻瓜，”Fury说，“我们不会再对你放松警惕了”  
“如果这个傻大个没有拦着我，我现在已经在Tony身边了。”Loki愤怒地说。  
“Tony？我不知道你什么时候和他这么亲密了。”Fury说，“你猜他会喜欢你对他的称呼吗？或者说，你猜他会喜欢你吗？”  
“我想怎么称呼就怎么称呼，”Loki神色自傲，“任何人都只有接受。”  
“这一点上倒是很有共通点，”Fury翻了个白眼，“我懒得跟你说这些，不管你是什么想法，你该知道我不可能任由你离开，所以，要么带着我们所有人一起，要么就这么僵持着，没有别的选择。”  
“即使他会死？”Loki收回自己刻意表现的傲慢，皱眉问道。  
“即使他会死。”Fury神色平静。  
“那也不错，”Loki挑眉，“有整个复仇者联盟给他陪葬。”  
“是啊，还要外加一个邪神。”Fury说。  
Thor愣了一下，犹豫片刻还是说道：“吾……不能同意。”  
“如果他愿意把队长他们找回来当然什么都不会发生，Thor。”Fury说，“但是假如他不能，你真的要为这样一个弟弟与中庭为敌？在他害死你所有的队友之后？”  
“bro？”他看向Loki。  
Loki神色阴晴不定，Fury耐心地等待着，在他开口之前补充：“我记得你想跟Tony单独谈谈？你觉得如果Tony知道你把他的队友全害死了，他还会跟你谈吗？”  
“怎么样？做好决定了吗？”Fury问。  
“我可以找到他们，”Loki终于做出决定，虽然觉得自己似乎吃了点亏，但是好吧，看在这些人以后还能带给他的乐趣的份上，“但是愿不愿意回来就是他们自己的事了。”  
“你先说说他们是怎么回事。”Fury说，“你对他们做了什么？”]


	26. Chapter 26

[双方依然在对峙，Fury按下焦躁的心理等待Loki的回答。  
现在的情况十分不利，复仇者们依然在昏迷着，除了寻求邪神的帮助没有别的办法，他只能相信Loki确实在意Tony。  
但是邪神的兴趣又能维持多久呢？  
他在心中默默估算着，或者Thor能够帮他，他一定会，前提是他不会再次被他的兄弟欺骗。  
“那只能说你们太不自量力，”Loki终于开口了，他轻嗤一声，“莫非你们觉得在打断了我的施法之后还能完好无损？”  
Fury看向Thor，Thor微微点头表示同意。  
“你该庆幸最先打断我的也是一个神，”他狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，“否则就迷失的就不会仅仅是他们的灵魂了。”  
“我现在不想跟你讨论谁先出手的问题，解释一下你的话。”Fury皱眉道。  
该死的魔法。他在心底默念，难得和Tony达成共识。  
“如果不是他拦着我现在已经在Tony身边了，”他说着又瞪了Thor一眼，“这些自不量力的人偏要冲上来，以为神的力量是那么好接触的吗？”  
“结果你看到了……砰——”他比了个爆炸的手势，“被扰乱的魔法爆炸了，好极了，非常好，他们的灵魂被震出去了。”  
“至于你，”他看了Fury一眼，“你该庆幸你躲得够快。”  
“你们为什么没事？”Fury追问。  
“因为我是神。”  
“神明永恒，灵魂与肉体轻易分离是你们这些低等生物才会有的问题。”  
操蛋的神。  
“这个金发傻大个，”他指了指Steve，“Thor刚刚差一点就叫醒他了，可惜他现在已经陷进别人的灵魂迷宫，再怎么叫也没用。”  
“旁边这个在他自己的记忆里，不过他们两个之间还有联系，所以能够互相感知到对方，或者还能共享记忆……”他低头盯着两人想了想，“这就比较奇怪了，他们为什么会重合了？”  
“那边那个女人和拿弓的，他们被回溯魔法缠住了，还停留在我之前构筑的场景里，我还从来没试过这样，没有我的操纵原来这个魔法也能进行下去吗？这就可以解释为什么失去了施法基础它还在继续，已经稳固的结界型法术不需要本人操作，它会根据已经形成的规则保持最基本的运作……”  
“这里没人想听你的魔法讲座，说重点。”Fury打断他。  
被打断了性质的Loki很不高兴地瞟了他一眼，继续道：“这个……你们居然还留着这头野兽，按照低等生物的逻辑，无法掌控的东西不是应该抹杀吗？我期待他再次失控的一天。他和Tony建立了联系，当然这只是单方面的，如果不是的Thor的打断，建立起联系的应该是我。他现在被困在某个角落了，谁知道那是哪，总之不会是什么好地方。”  
“这个机器人和女巫……”他沉默了，有些困惑地自语，“奇怪，为什么会这样？”  
“他们怎么了？”Fury不由问道。  
“到底是过去决定现在，还是现在影响了过去……心灵宝石还有这种用处？有趣，如果能……”  
他停下来，若有所思地看着众人。]  
“cap？Nat？”Bruce试着向前走了两步，依然没有任何变化，“Clint？”  
“你在找谁？”一个孩子的声音响起。  
他转过头，有着棕色卷发的孩子默默待在角落里，面前是凌乱的工作台，他低着头，手中不断组装着什么。  
“你是谁？”Bruce下意识地问。  
没有人回答。  
“这是哪？”他又问。  
男孩依然在沉默的组装着手中的东西，时不时从工作台上拿起新的零件安装。  
Bruce上前一步。  
什么都没发生。  
他犹豫了下，在男孩五米之外的地方坐下，沉默的看着他不断重复手上的动作。  
他不知道过去了多久，却一点也不想移动，这很奇怪，他已经很久没有这样感觉了，从他变成了不知道何时会失控的怪物……不，比那更早。  
从他还是个小男孩的时候，这种熟悉的感觉。  
……  
男孩终于停下了他机械般的动作抬起头来。  
Bruce下意识摸了下眼睛。  
“你在找这个吗？”男孩从脸上摘下眼镜。  
“呃……为什么？”Bruce茫然地接过，他不记得自己的眼镜是什么时候消失的。  
“在这里你不需要这个。”男孩说。  
他终于抬起头了。  
“Tony！”Bruce脱口而出。  
“错了。”跟Tony有着同样外貌的男孩说。  
“但是你……”Bruce有些不知所措。  
“你不明白？”男孩说，看向他身后，“不问问他吗？”  
Hulk巨大的身影不知何时出现在他背后。  
Bruce不由自主地向旁边挪动一步，“你……”  
“你害怕他？”男孩问，向着Hulk招了招手。  
绿巨人庞大的身形动了动，朝男孩走去，Bruce僵硬地站在原地没有动，交错时Hulk看了他一眼，很快转回头去。  
Bruce张了张嘴。  
“Hulk 喜欢 铁人。”Hulk沉闷的声音响起，盘起双腿坐在男孩旁边。  
“为什么害怕？”男孩问。将左手放在Hulk腿上。  
“你究竟是谁？”Bruce紧张起来。  
“不用紧张，Hulk就在这里。”他拍了拍Hulk的腿，“他会保护你，不是吗？”  
Bruce没说话。  
“对了，你其实不相信。”他像是忽然想起来。  
“‘我’上次跟你说的时候，你也是不相信的。”他笑了起来，看上去天真又快乐。  
“Tony……”  
“错了。”男孩说，他又看向Hulk，“我和他是一样的。”  
“什么？”Bruce十分惊讶。  
“你不懂吗？”男孩又笑了起来，这次看上去一点也不天真快乐，和Tony同色的眸子里显露出一种Bruce从未见过的冷漠，“不，你是懂的。”  
“你看。”他举起手中的东西，Bruce这才看清那是一个钢铁侠的玩偶。  
它和Tony常穿的盔甲没有任何不同，比市面上的那些钢铁侠模型要精致许多，每一片连接处都恰到好处，每一处关节都清晰可见。  
Bruce相信哪怕将它拆解开来，里面除了没有一个Tony，和真正的盔甲也没有什么不同。  
怎么会有不同呢，那是他亲眼看见他一件件组装上去的。  
“这个也是‘我’。”男孩说。  
Bruce迷惑地看着他，有些明白又有点不愿相信。  
“‘空虚’，‘恐惧’，‘愤怒’，‘混乱’”男孩每念出一个词，就将玩偶的四肢扯落一个，他的动作轻巧随意又毫无征兆，Bruce想要阻止时已经来不及了，最后他挥了挥手中残缺的玩偶，冲着Bruce微笑，“你看，这个还是‘我’”  
“你到底想说什么？”Bruce压抑着声音问。  
“为什么你不愿意懂？”男孩似乎有些困惑。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Bruce冷漠地说。  
男孩奇怪地看着他：“为什么不愿意承认？在他努力保护你之后。”  
“他是个怪物。”Bruce说。  
Hulk有些躁动起来，男孩轻轻拍了拍他的大腿安抚。  
“你是这样想的？”他问，“那么我呢？”  
“我不想跟你说这些，”Bruce皱眉，“Tony在哪？”  
“Hulk 喜欢 铁人。”Hulk发出声响。  
男孩很开心的笑了起来，“铁人也喜欢Hulk。”他看向Bruce，“你知道这是哪里的。”  
“这是Hulk会在的地方。”


	27. Chapter 27

[Wanda一直以来都很讨厌Tony Stark，虽然这种厌恶随着她加入复仇者而减少了一些，在她明白Tony也只是受人欺瞒之后又减少了一些，但是，因为某些所有人都知道的根深蒂固的原因，她恐怕永远都无法喜欢他。  
幻视来找她的时候她甚至产生了一种“让他一直失踪下去也不错”的想法，这不对，她知道，可他的失踪不是她造成的，即使她不作为又有谁能责怪她？她为自己的想法而羞愧，但同时她又很清楚，他们现在所能得到的一起与他息息相关。  
当Loki施法的时候她还在想，凭什么他在害死她的父母之后不必遭受任何惩罚，凭什么她和哥哥流浪的时候那个害他们至此的人还能够夜夜笙箫，凭什么当她失去自己最后一个亲人的时候，他的身边还有朋友环绕。  
她很清楚这种想法影响了她，她没有按照Loki说的集中精神。  
有那么一瞬间，她期待Loki能够像他的称号一样做些事情。当他真正做了什么，她又开始后悔自己的动摇。  
她最后用自己的力量给大家加上了一层保护，以防大家分散之后无法联系，她感到幻视抓住了她，她安心地闭上眼，将自己完全交付给他。  
昏迷之前她决定，这是最后一次了，在此之后她会放下心里的偏见，仅仅作为一个复仇者认识那个人。  
幻视困惑地看着周围，他依然抓着Wanda的手，这很好，他之前还在担心两人会分开。  
工作台，电脑，相框，满地的工具，未完成的机械，还有墙角充电的Dummy，一切都那么熟悉。  
这里是工作室。  
“幻视？”Wanda从晃神中清醒过来，有些不安地叫了他一声，“大家去哪了？”  
“线索不足，无法推出。”幻视诚实地说，“我不知道。”  
“那我们在哪？”Wanda握住他的手以此缓解自己的担忧，她能感觉到大家被分开了，却无法得知他们在哪。  
“Mr.Stark的实验室。”幻视飘了起来，绕着工作室转了一圈，“但是……这里变了很多。”  
“我们为什么会在这里？是不是那个……那个奇怪的人做了什么？”  
“Mr. Laufeyson来自神域，他确实是属于人类记载中的神。不过这是最大的可能性，我需要更多的……”他话未说完，实验室的大门被撞开了。  
一个年轻人大步走了进来，幻视在千分之一秒内认出他是Tony。  
年轻的Tony。  
Wanda发出一阵赞叹。  
幻视疑惑地看着她。  
Wanda有些不好意思，“你不觉得他……非常漂亮吗？”  
幻视打量着他的外貌，面部轮廓柔和精致，完全就是小时候的放大版，柔软的卷发稍显凌乱，却十分可爱，他的唇色十分鲜艳，唇形完美，现在它们紧紧地抿在一起，显得有点冷漠，还有看上去没有什么变化的蜜色眼睛，或者颜色要深一点，这为他柔软的外貌增加了一点点锋利。  
明明该是不具备侵略性的容貌却令人无法移开眼睛。  
“对吧。”Wanda用欣赏的眼光看着他。]  
他冲进实验室将大门狠狠摔上，一屁股坐在电脑前，手指不断敲击着桌面。  
过了一会儿他像是想起了什么飞快地打开了电脑。  
[“他好像很生气。”Wanda像是担心打扰到他一样悄声说。  
“他的心跳加速，血液流速加快……是的，他在生气。”幻视回答。  
“但是他真的很好看，”Wanda盯着他的脸，“谁舍得让他这么生气。”  
幻视奇怪地看着她：“我以为你讨厌他。”  
Wanda沉默了下：“我……我是讨厌他的，因为他的武器害死了我的父母。……但是……但是他现在没有做那些事不是吗？……他还没有成为商人，他还没有开始制造那些武器。”  
而且他太好看了，谁能舍得责怪他？她在心底想。  
“他看起来比我还小，我一直希望能有个弟弟……我没办法把那些怪罪到他身上。”  
她矛盾极了，犹豫了下又道：“他……我们……我是说我们能阻止他吗？能让他不要做那些事吗？他已经后悔了不是吗？他以后会后悔的，我们可以阻止他。”  
幻视摇了摇头，将手掌放到她头上，声音平静而担忧：“Wanda，你知道，过去是不可改变的。”]  
“咚、咚”两下敲门声响起，Tony抬起头，眼神直直的盯着门外。  
两声之后外面保持了沉默，Tony轻轻吸了口气。  
“Tony？你在吗？”漫长的一分钟之后，外面响起一个温和优美的女声。  
Tony紧紧地抿着唇，眼神半分没有从门上移开，他右手从桌上移下，死死地抓住椅子的扶手，整个人都紧绷着。  
30秒后另一个声音响起来：“Tony？我很抱歉，如果你回来了就来见我好吗？”  
Tony保持着紧绷的姿势，两颊的肌肉微微抽搐着，发红的眼睛一动不动的盯着大门。  
外面的两个人似乎发生了争吵，一阵压低声音的争执之后，那个男性的声音带着疲惫和愧疚道：“Tony，我知道你很伤心，但是三天后……他的葬礼在三天后，希望你能出席。”  
Tony的眼神陡然凶狠起来，他身体晃了晃，几乎要站起来，又硬生生停住。  
[幻视迷茫地看着他，又看了看门外，恍然意识到了什么。]  
外面又安静了一会儿，随后两人交谈了几句，高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音渐行渐远，他们走了。  
Tony终于眨了眨眼睛，松懈下来，他脱力一般的转过身子，趴在工作台上。  
[Wanda不自觉松了口气，随即有些困惑自己的反应过度，她放开幻视的手，才发现自己出了一声冷汗。  
“她……”她不知所措地看向幻视，“我……我在紧张什么？”  
“你没有在紧张，”幻视安抚地搂了搂她，“你只是为他担心。”  
Wanda又看了看Tony，“他……”她眼神空茫起来，“我知道他……他失去了很重要的人……我想快银了。”  
“Wanda，冷静点，”幻视将她的脸掰过来，“我还在你身边。”]  
“我没有生气，”他似乎在自言自语，“我才不会为他生气。”  
他将未完成的文档调出来，盯着里面未完成的进度。  
“我……”他调出一个音频，点击了播放，“我也没有伤心，我一点也不伤心……”  
“Anthony少爷，我假设您已经到了不需要我催促也会自己喝牛奶的年纪……”  
“就不，”Tony轻声说，“除非你把它端到我面前。”  
没有人回答。  
他点开另一个音频。  
“我猜如果没有我您也可以一个人生活？这大概并不幽默。”  
“你真幽默，Jarvis，”Tony自言自语，“没有你我要怎么生活？”  
笨笨动作的声音轻微响起。  
“今天没有甜甜圈了，Tony，除非你不再做那些危险的实验。”  
“我没有在做了，今天有甜甜圈吗？”  
……  
“当然，我会一直陪着您。”  
“你们都是骗子，”他听着Jarvis的声音回答，“我才不会为骗子伤心……”  
他鼻子一酸，连忙抬起头来，不断眨着眼睛让眼中的水汽慢慢消失。


	28. Chapter 28

[“shit！”Clint大骂一声，“我就知道那个混蛋没安好心，你们还非要信他！该死！我们现在在哪呢？其他人呢？Cap呢？”  
“Clint！”Natasha呵斥一声，“注意你的心态，你已经很长时间保持这种状态了，就算你已经退休了也不代表你就可以把自己赖以生存多年的东西全部丢掉。”  
“我好得很！”Clint一脚踢向身边的墙壁，接触的瞬间墙壁如水一遍荡漾开来，他一个趔趄，半边身子陷入墙壁中，Natasha愣了一下，随即捂着额头叹气。  
“看起来我们还在……这个魔法里。”她说，“但是也不一定，说不定这只是因为我们是鬼魂。”  
Clint打了个寒颤，将身子从墙里挪出来：“呃……我们已经死了吗？”他想了想，印象中雷神的锤子和Loki的权杖碰撞在一起，还有幻视额头刺眼的光亮，接着是漫天的红……等等，“Nat，我最后的印象是漫天的红色……难道我们真的死了？那是我们的血？天啊我们已经死了！我的小Pietro还不记得他的爸爸长什么样就已经失去他了，还有我的孩子们……Laura肯定会很伤心，但是她会将孩子们抚养长大……铁罐那个蠢蛋，等我见到他一定要让他赔偿我，不对，铁罐还不知道死没死呢，cap肯定能把他救回来，但是万一他没死我不是亏大了……还有小甜饼，我还没吃够……”  
他突然发现自己还有这么多遗憾，整个人陷入了自己的世界里。  
Natasha受不了地翻了个白眼，抬起手臂看着附着在皮肤上的红色能量，她试着用指甲挑起一丝能量，薄薄的红色轻微拉起，她松开指甲，那缕红色又回到了手臂上。  
她摸了摸屋里的床铺，白色的被褥从手背透出，虽然和Clint一样无法碰触任何东西，却能它们都是材料都舒适且价值高昂。病房内所有医疗设备一应俱全，她还看到很多普通人一辈子都用不到的东西摆在床头。她将头伸出窗外，外面风景不错，绿树成荫，枝繁叶茂，偶尔还能看到推着轮椅的护士带着病人呼吸新鲜空气。  
她收回脑袋，拍了拍Clint的肩膀，感到手臂上那层附着的能量轻微波动了一下，手臂上传来一阵稍带违和感的触感。  
Clint吓了一跳：“怎么了？我们要去地狱了吗？”  
“别闹了，我们还没死呢。”Natasha说，“我也不想去地狱，虽然我们肯定上不了天堂。”  
“我们没死吗？”Clint沉思了下，“也就是我还可以吃小甜饼。”  
Natasha忍了忍没有吐槽他。  
“你看。”她举起手臂。  
“nat你的指甲真好看。”Clint马上赞叹。  
“不是让你看这个！”她手臂在Clint眼前晃了晃，“你的鹰眼废了吗？”  
“你的手臂也好看……肌肉线条也好看，”Natasha脸色黑了，Clint马上住嘴，努力转动脑子，“nat你哪里都好看，真的，用我的眼睛保证。”  
Natasha眉心跳了跳，再次忍下吐槽他的冲动，“我就知道你平时根本没认真看过，看清楚，Wanda的力量，”她将那层红色挑起来，“看到了吗？”  
“呃……看到了，”Clint点了点头，有点心虚地辩解，“你以前都是让我看你的指甲漂不漂亮的……也就是说我看到的红色是Wanda？我们还没死？”  
“也不一定，”Natasha说，“能确定的是我们的身体不在这，也就是我们还是鬼魂，或者说灵魂。”  
“我们先离开这里，”她说，“我需要找个有人的地方。”  
“好吧，”Clint说，直接从门上跨过，“我必须说这有点奇怪，我是说，像现在这样不需要破门而入也不需要钻通风口，记得那次在巴黎吗？我讨厌那里的下水道，虽然它们干净又宽敞……如果能一直这样的话能给我们省多少事。”  
“小心点，说不定我们能被人看到。”Natasha说，跟着他走出这间病房。“这状态你也别想碰到目标人物。”  
走廊里安静极了，白色的灯管发出轻微的电流声，两人一前一后走着，Natasha继续说着自己的发现。  
“我已经试过了，我们不能碰触这里的任何东西，这点跟在Loki的魔法里的时候一样，但是我们也不能碰触彼此……刚刚我在拍你的时候并没有碰到你，我们接触到的只是彼此身上Wanda附着的力量，这股力量还有什么其他作用不可知，但是总不会是坏处，不管怎么说有这一层联系我们就有联系上其他人的希望……”  
“nat你先等等，我看到铁罐了。”Clint打断了她。  
Natasha停下来，顺着他的视线看去。  
走廊的尽头，比他们之前见到的年长一点的Tony满脸不情愿的跟在医生后面，棕色的卷发萎靡的趴在脑袋上，他看起来瘦了很多，显得眼睛更加大了，眼底浓重的黑眼圈隔得老远都看得到，Clint靠近几步，越过医生宽大的医师袍看见Tony黯淡无神蜜色眼睛。  
两人对视一眼，默契地跟了上去。  
医生带着Tony上了6楼，转了个弯进入了诊疗室。  
两人站在门口，Clint下意识压低了声音问：“要进去吗？”  
没有得到回答，他向Natasha看去，却发现她已经穿墙而入了。]  
“今天心情怎么样？”医生声音温和，听起来十分舒服。  
“不怎么样。”Tony说。  
“昨晚又做梦了吗？”医生看起来对他已经很熟悉了。  
“嗯。”Tony的回复很冷淡。  
“梦到什么了？”医生不以为意，只是继续问。  
“……”Tony没说话。  
“你得告诉我你的情况我才能帮你。”医生劝导说。  
“不需要。”  
“那我们聊点其他的，”医生不甚在意地转移话题，“今天那位先生没和你一起来？”  
“……他有别的事。”Tony不情愿地说。  
“很重要的事吗？这是我第一次没见到他陪你。”  
“……很重要。”Tony的声音听起来不太高兴。  
“他今天会来接你的，对吗？你对他很重要。”  
“当然。”Tony高兴起来。  
“介意和我说说你们的事吗？”医生轻声说道。  
Tony警惕地看了他一眼。  
“他是你的父亲吗？你们感情很好。”医生无奈，只好再次换了个话题。  
“Jarvis不是我的父亲！”Tony情绪突然激动起来，狠狠地瞪着医生。  
[Clint一进来就被吓了一跳，下意识向Natasha看去。她双眉紧皱，神色凝重，没有向Clint投出任何关注。]


	29. Chapter 29

Tony惊讶地眨着眼睛，见Bucky神色镇定不像是会失控的样子便从地上爬了起来，他拍了拍身上的灰尘，忍不住又看了那支美丽的机械臂。  
“你是说……你还记得？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，语气淡然，已经完全习惯了这种清醒之后什么都不记得的情况：“只有名字而已。”他的目光被Tony微微扇动的睫毛吸引，片刻之后又醒神过来，“我们离开这里，我知道怎么离开。”  
“我也知道。”确定对方不打算要了他的小命后，Tony活跃起来，清澈透亮的眼睛闪着愉悦的光彩。  
“我们走。”Bucky再次看了他的眼睛，伸手提起Tony的衣领打算离开这里。  
“不，等等！”Tony挥舞着双手大叫。  
[不，我不需要这样的照顾。]  
“你不走？”Bucky的眼神又变了。  
“不，不，”Tony连忙道，“我当然要走，但是我讨厌这里，我要毁了这里。”  
[我……知道怎么毁了这里？]  
“你有办法？”Bucky放下他。  
“我没有办法，”Tony在Bucky发怒之前补充，“但是电脑里肯定有。”  
[电脑？我该怎么做？不……我……]  
Tony在电脑前站了十分钟，双手在各种按钮上拨动，他现在完全不像是个什么都不记得的人，这些在Bucky看来复杂到难以形容的东西在他手中犹如玩具一般。他还记得那些刚来的研究员有时候要花很长时间才能弄明白它们意味着什么，但是在他手下，它们乖巧地不可思议。Bucky觉得自己应该催一催他，他们的时间实在不多，但是他开不了口。他觉得自己被那双不断舞动的双手俘获了。  
静谧的空间里只有他们两个人，时间几乎是静止的，他的眼里只能容下那个站在电脑前的身影。  
Tony按下右手边的红色按钮，基地的警报声尖锐地响起，冰冷的机械音扰乱了片刻的安详，Bucky神色凝重地看着Tony。  
“你干了什么？”他问。  
“我启动了基地的自毁系统。”Tony得意地说，“可惜我手头没有能存储的东西，否则我可以把他们的东西全都拿走。”他有些遗憾。  
那很美，和Bucky刚刚见到对方时迷茫不安的样子判若两人，他更喜欢现在这个神采奕奕的样子，但是他必须打断他了：“我们还有多长时间？”  
Tony神色一怔，这才想起两人还未离开基地，他掰着手指算了起来。  
然后他脸色一苦，可怜巴巴地看着Bucky：“半小时。”  
[我应该有个计划……我毁掉了基地……我……我做了正确的事？]  
Bucky彻底黑了脸，刚要斥责却被他可怜的神色堵在肚子里，他只好一把将Tony扛在肩上大步向出口逃去。  
[我可以自己走。我有……我有什么？]  
“我难受。”Tony用手撑着Bucky的肩膀，坚硬的金属臂硌在胸口几乎令他窒息。  
“忍一忍。”Bucky速度很快，Tony觉得更难受了。  
[那痛苦强烈而清晰，他终于认识到自己的脆弱，他仅仅是一个凡人，弱小如蝼蚁，会被伤痛轻易打败，即使他有着战斗的欲望，也只能被人扛在肩上无法动弹。]  
Tony咬咬牙，将快到嘴边的呻吟咽了下去。  
时间紧迫，Bucky顾不了太多，他们必须在基地自毁前离开这里。  
一路上的拦截人员都被Bucky毫不留情地击倒，他没有杀死他们，他还记得自己并非九头蛇的杀手，他不希望拥有记忆的自己却还在延续着冬兵的罪恶。  
Tony的脸色越来越难看，半阖的眼睑无力地垂下，胸口的疼痛开始变得麻木，心脏的跳动声连成一片，震得他耳膜发疼，他猜测自己这里原本就有些毛病，之前被Bucky掐着脖子的时候就感到一阵心悸。  
[或许他就要死在这了，或者这里就是他的终点，他们的所有努力都是无用功。  
但是谁在努力？谁在找他？]  
但是他还不能死在这里，他还想知道自己是谁，他还想知道是否有人为他担忧。  
还有Bucky，他新认识的朋友，即使他闯下大祸没有给他们留下足够的逃跑时间，这个比他记得的事情多一点点的大兵也没有放弃他。  
他的手臂可真好看，如果能活下来我一定要把她拆开仔细研究。  
爆炸声追在他们身后，火光向他们逼近，崩溃的走廊和不断砸下的墙壁占据了他整个视线。  
他在奔跑，他在战斗，他在保护重要的人。这场景如此眼熟，轰鸣与火焰，烟花和金属，坠落的人和无能力为的自己。  
[他被人追逐着，他需要离开，他有重要的事，他有重要的人，倒计时在继续，敌人拖住了他，不，不是敌人。他记得面罩下的那张脸，那是他最好的朋友，最重要的亲人。天空上的堡垒向下坠落，他落入水中，冰凉的水流进入他的口鼻，他在窒息。]  
“Pepper……”Tony张了张嘴，无声地叫着。  
Bucky将Tony放下，前方的道路被封死了，塌陷的廊柱扭曲了通往出口的大门，他摸索着按下密码，大门打开一条细小的缝隙，不足以令成年人通过，他转头看向歪倒在墙边的Tony。  
小个子男人半闭着眼睛，脸色惨淡地可怕，有一瞬间Bucky以为他已经死了。Tony轻轻喘息，努力吸入氧气，窒息的感觉终于渐渐消散了，胸口的痛楚却还在纠缠着他，他长而卷的睫毛轻微颤抖，艰难地睁开眼睛。  
Bucky下意识松了口气，动作温柔地将他扶起来：“你还好吗？我们大概只能走到这里了。”  
“嘿，别那么快放弃，大兵，”他眼神恍惚了下，眼前的Bucky和另一个金发的身影重合，他眨了眨眼睛，金发的影子在眼前消失，他看着Bucky面无表情却无端端显得担忧地脸庞，扬起一个没心没肺的笑脸，“我好着呢，就是颠得难受……不，不是讨厌你的手臂，我爱死她了，你得答应我出去之后让我研究一下，就一下……我知道怎么能出去……别这样看我，我可是天才，天才总会有办法的。”  
他抬了抬手，示意Bucky将他拉起来，“扶我起来，我得看看……该死，我觉得我以前绝对没有这么弱，我还记得我能托起一座城市……”  
他口中说个不停，Bucky却发现他的眼神恍惚地厉害，他回复：“那不可能，你太弱了，我一只手就能把你提起来。”  
“能不提这个吗？这绝对是黑历史，不管我以前有没有别的黑历史，我决定以后把它排在第一位了……还有别忘了我是天才，我有一颗世界第一聪明的脑子，我绝对能够托起一座城市，”他伸手指了指几块巨石的交界处，“看，我一眼就能看出来了，就是这里，大兵，用你的金属手臂轰一下，我们就可以出去了。”  
“你能自己站着吗？”Bucky问，慢慢松开手。  
“你说什么？……哦，当然，我当然可以，”他摇晃了几下站稳了，“我只是胸口痛又不是腿断了，我好着呢，我一点儿也不痛。”  
Bucky点了点头，用他这辈子最大的力气向Tony指向的点轰了过去。  
地面剧烈地震动着，配合由远及近的爆炸声震得人脑子嗡嗡轰鸣着，Tony甩了甩头，跌跌撞撞的向前栽去，空气中扬起的灰尘模糊了视线，他已经完全分不清出口在哪，但是他知道大门已经打开了。  
他感到自己一头撞到坚硬的物体上，然后被人拦腰抱起。  
他又没有放弃我。Tony想，太傻了，我得好好看着他免得他被人骗了。


	30. Chapter 30

基地建立山腰上，地势险要，人烟稀少，整座基地完全隐入山体之内，原本是为了增强隐蔽性不被人发现，在Tony启动了自毁之后却从山腰向上一起坍塌下来。他们出来的出口是一个伪装的山洞，虽然暂时还不会被波及，但是以基地会毁灭的速度也无法坚持多久。  
下山的路十分艰难，山体震动一直没有停止，幸而没有发生山体滑波这样的灾难，Bucky小心护着Tony，他已经明白对方心脏不好，虽然不知道原因，但显然像之前那样扛着他绝对是行不通的，他还不希望自己好不容易救出来的同伴就这样不明不白死在自己手上。  
“你知道我们在哪吗？”Tony忍不住问，他已经将Bucky划分到自己人的范围内，虽然不记得“自己人”还有哪些，但是他坚信他们都会是像Bucky这样的好人。  
“之前启动自毁程序的时候居然忘了查一下我们在哪，还有我是谁……他们的电脑里肯定有我的资料。”Tony有点沮丧。  
“你会想起来的。”Bucky说，“我也曾被洗脑，直到我遇到了一个人，他令我想起了一切，想起了我是谁，虽然我现在记不清他是谁了，但是既然我曾经想起过，我相信我还能再次想起，你也一样。”  
“是你的爱人吗？”Tony很好奇。  
Bucky看着他的眼睛，虽然他整个人都狼狈不堪，连令他着迷的睫毛上都粘着灰尘，但是他的眼睛却清澈透亮，好像之前所有的痛苦都被遗忘。  
他什么都不记得。Bucky知道，并且那些人还没有来得及给他灌输思想，他现在仅仅是一张白纸。  
“不，”他回答，“那是我的朋友。”  
如果Tony一直不记得，他是不是可以将那张白纸上涂上自己的色彩？  
“那肯定是很好的朋友……”Tony说，脱离他的手臂向前走了几步。  
“大概吧，我不记得了。”Bucky跟上他，一把捏死吊在他头顶的毒蛇，“小心点，你没有在丛林的经验……”他想了想，不太确定的问，“应该没有？”  
“应该没有？”Tony吓了一跳，不自觉靠向他，“我觉得我是个科学家，你想呢？”  
Bucky上下打量他一会儿，目光停留在他的小肚子上：“我也觉得。”  
“你在看哪？”Tony下意识捂住肚子，“我也有过腹肌的。”他不甘心地看着Bucky的腹肌，忍不住上手捏了捏。  
“别闹了，”Bucky被他捏的有点痒，抓住他的手道：“我们还没安全。”  
“好吧……”Tony忿忿地放开手，“你答应过我逃出来之后让我研究你的手臂的，你不能骗我。”  
“我没……”Bucky下意识想说自己从没答应过，却被他期待的眼神盯的卡了一下，他张了张嘴，改口道：“好的，等我们安全了就给你看。”  
Tony开始喋喋不休地跟Bucky谈论各种机械物理电子神经方面的知识，Bucky完全听不懂他在说什么，但是他知道对方心底不安，只是想用这种方式缓解自己的情绪，所以他沉默的听着，在Tony问起他的时候回答两句，并且遇到一些障碍的时候提醒对方。  
森林里动物很少，估计是被坍塌的山峰吓跑了，Tony跟在Bucky身后，时不时被他普及一些注意事项。Tony不以为然地翻了个白眼，一条条向他列举，首先他作为一个科学家，不需要动不动就往森林跑，其次他不可能自己一个人跑到森林里，有别人指路他只需要跟着走就行了。  
“而且Jarvis会告诉我应该注意什么。”Tony说。  
“那是谁？”Bucky皱眉，失忆的时候都能记得这个名字，想必对他非常重要。  
“他是……”Tony声音顿了一下，停下了脚步，神色困惑又不安，“他……他是……”  
“他是谁？”他求助地看向Bucky。  
Bucky当然不知道他是谁，所以他只能安抚地摸摸他的脑袋：“你会想起来的，你已经记得他的名字了。”他想了想，“我们可以去找他，我们已经有线索了不是吗。”  
Tony点点头，安静地跟上他。  
Bucky有点担心，正欲说些什么，却突然发现有人过来了。  
“有人来了，”他压低声音，指了指头顶的树枝，“我帮你上去。”  
见Tony同意，他双手扶着他的腰向上抬起。Tony被他突然的动作惊了一瞬，很快理解他的意思，手脚并用的扒住头顶的树枝。Bucky顺手托了一把他的屁股，压下自己对手掌中触感的浮想联翩。  
Tony在他的帮助下艰难地爬上树，小心翼翼的调整自己的姿势，这棵树大概有些年头了，枝杈十分粗壮，Tony想了想，又向上方爬了一段。  
等他找了个隐蔽的地方藏好，向下看去却找不到Bucky的身影了。他有点不安，却也十分相信Bucky不会丢下他，于是他放空脑袋，坐在树枝上开始计算这棵树的年龄。  
Bucky其实没走远，只是趴在Tony身处的那棵树下的草丛里，但是他收敛了自身的气息，没有受过特训的Tony自然找不到他。  
他盯着那两个人，对方穿着基地研究人员的服装，看起来比他们还狼狈，身上大大小小遍布着血迹，大概是从基地里逃出来的时候受的伤。他更加集中注意力，目光在两人手中的武器上停留片刻，脑中模拟了几种制服他们的办法。  
两人渐渐走近，Bucky慢慢蓄力，在他们走过草丛的时候突然向前扑去，右手重击在一人颈部，接着在另一人还未反应过来的时候将他手中的武器缴下，抵在那人头顶。  
“这里是哪？”他问着，眼角注意到被他击在颈部的人已经晕了过去。  
“冷静点，我会配合的。”那个人慢慢举起双手示意自己投降，并试着露出一个和善的微笑，“这里是越南，靠近国界的地方，相信我，留着我会有大用。”他说。  
Bucky怀疑的看着他，那人笑了下，蓝色的眼睛诚恳地看着Bucky：“不是所有人都心甘情愿干些缺德事的，只是我人微言轻没法反对他们，你们放心，我不会泄漏你们的行踪的。”  
“你的同伴呢？他应该在附近吧。”他继续道。  
Bucky犹豫了片刻，依然觉得不能相信：“我会打晕你，”他说，“我不相信你，但是我也不会杀你。”  
他敲了敲树干，正要叫Tony下来，却突然想起自己还不知道他的名字。  
“他是谁？叫什么名字？”他问那人，“我的同伴，他叫什么。”  
这实在有点好笑，他必须向敌人发问才能知道同伴的名字。  
“我不知道，”那人耸了耸肩，在Bucky警惕的眼神下继续道：“我只是个小小的研究员，你的同伴安全等级太高了，不是我这样的小人物能接触到的，不过我曾经听到他和基地负责人争吵。”  
“争吵？吵什么？”头顶上的声音好奇的问。  
Bucky抬头，看见Tony小心的抱着树干向下滑。  
他正要斥责Tony，就见他似乎没有抱住直接掉了下来。他下意识丢下手中的枪，伸开双臂接住了他。


	31. Chapter 31

Tony拍了拍Bucky的手臂示意他放手，Bucky瞪了他一眼，没有听他的。  
好吧。Tony耸了耸肩，转头问道：“你听到吵什么了？”  
“事实上我没听清，”旁边看戏一样的男人说，“好像是关于你研发的一些武器的用途……”  
“你看！我就知道我肯定是科学家，”Tony忍不住说道，Bucky附和地点了点头，两人一起看向那人。  
“呃……总之你似乎很不满上面的人用你的武器做的事，还说什么再也不给他们研发武器了，然后你就被打晕了，后面发生什么我就不清楚了。”  
“这么说我原本就是他们的人？”Tony皱起了眉，心下十分反感。  
“大概吧，”那人说，“不过你似乎不赞同他们的做法。”  
“他们做什么了？”Tony问，他转头对Bucky说，“你觉得呢，我讨厌死那个基地了，我觉得就算没失忆我也不会喜欢那里。”  
“我也讨厌那里，”Bucky说，“那和我以前待的地方很像。”  
“虽然我不知道，但是可以猜出来一点，”那人说着伸手捏了捏耳垂。  
“别乱动！”Bucky神色一变，一把掐住他的脖子。  
“别紧张，”他被Bucky抵在树上，仰着脖子艰难地说道：“我什么都没做，这只是我的一个小习惯。”  
Tony上前一步，仔细瞅了瞅他的耳垂：“他在撒谎，他耳朵里有通讯器。”  
“等等，我发誓这个东西没打开……”  
没有理会他的辩解，两人对视一眼，Tony微微点头，Bucky上前一步在那人终于显得慌乱的眼神中狠狠地给了他脖子一下。  
[不，不，不，有什么不对。  
不该是这样的，但是却想不出来应该是什么样的。  
是因为失忆吗？  
我和Bucky是朋友，Bucky是我的朋友。  
……S……T……遥远的声音断断续续地传来，像信号被屏蔽的古老电报。  
他恍惚意识到有人在叫他，但是谁在叫他？]  
“这个人不能信，”Bucky说，捡起被他丢在地上的枪械，“他已经通知了其他人，我们得离开。”  
“他刚刚说我们在越南，”Tony说着，从并排倒在地上的两个人身上搜出了对讲机，“我可以把它们改造一下，这样我们就算分开也能找到对方。”  
“他说的不一定是真的，”Bucky接过Tony手里的对讲机，抬头看了看天空，想着北边走去，“不过可以肯定这里应该靠近热带。”  
“这个他没撒谎，”Tony说，顺手拿走了Bucky身上的小刀，“我刚刚在树上，通过太阳的方位和现在的季节时间计算了下我们所在的经纬度，应该是越南附近。”  
Bucky突然停下来，Tony直直撞到他背后，捂着鼻子疑惑地问：“怎么了？”  
Bucky没说话，上上下下打量了他一会儿，然后道：“不，没什么。”  
————————  
[等他回过神的时候却发现自己身处一个完全陌生的地方，他和Bucky一起栖身在一个小村子里，时间已经是在他记忆中的几天后。  
这不对。他确定了，他已经很久没有像现在这样，这种类似醉酒后断片的感觉，自从他……自从他做了什么？  
他忘了很重要的事。]  
村子几乎与外界完全隔绝，自给自足如同世外桃源，刚进村的时候村子里的人以为他们是边境线上的走私团伙，拿着锄头镰刀想要将两人赶走，Tony同他们解释了很长时间才令他们相信两人是逃难过来的。  
在赢得村人的信任之后，他们得到了一间小房子，屋主几年前离开之后再也没有回来，于是作为屋主亲戚的村民就自作主张让他们住了进去。  
对Tony来说最悲惨的是，村子里完全不存在电这种东西，也不存在什么机械，想要联系外界更是难如登天。  
“没有科技的我就像没有水的鱼。”Tony愤愤地表示，当然没有他说的那么严重，在这里待了几天他依然活的好好的。  
Bucky倒是很喜欢这里，他早就腻了整天被人追杀的日子，如果能一直生活在这里，和Tony一起，也是非常不错的选择。  
Tony在劈柴，这是他目前唯一能做的事。  
事实上他觉得自己做的还不错，他已经劈了很多，和他想象中一样简单。  
他感到Bucky出现在他的劳动成果旁，于是笑道：“别偷我劈的柴。”  
他转过头，却发现旁边空无一物。  
远处Bucky双手提着从河里抓到的鱼步履矫健的走过来，疑惑的看着他：“你刚刚说什么？”  
Tony茫然的看了眼刚刚出现身影的地方，那里什么都没有，他却总觉得应该有什么人站在那。  
“不，”他回答，“我没说什么。”  
他眼神放空，好像回忆起了什么又好像那都是他的错觉。  
午饭的时候Tony依然一副神不守舍的样子，Bucky有些担心，试着转移他的注意力。  
“你暂时想不起自己的名字。”他将盘子里的肉拨到Tony碗里，“村里的人建议我先给你取个名字。”  
“你什么时候学会中文了？”Tony随口应道，依然沉浸在自己的世界里。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Bucky无奈，只好继续说道。  
“是吗？”Tony有点疑惑，终于把注意力分给了Bucky一点点，右手下意识地抚摸上眼睛。  
“很漂亮，像蜜糖。”Bucky肯定的点了点头。  
“哦。”Tony说，手指不自觉用力。“你喜欢吗？”  
“当然，Honey。你不记得自己的名字，所以我要叫你Honey，”Bucky微笑起来，将碗放下看向卷发的人，“你觉得这个称呼……”  
他脸色大变，一把抓住Tony的手惊叫：“你在干什么？”  
“我？”血液从眼眶顺着Tony的脸颊滑下，他有些吃力地睁着眼睛，“我干什么了？”  
“你在挖你的眼睛！”Bucky怒道。  
“不，”Tony说，模糊的视线里Bucky愤怒的脸格外清晰，“对不起，我不……我不知道。”  
“你在挖你的眼睛，你却说你不知道！？”Bucky气急败坏地抓着他的手坐下，这个村子太小了，连个像样的诊所都没有，幸好他之前在这栋房子里看到过医药箱。  
Tony顺从地跟着他。  
“你不能这样。”Bucky将绷带缠了一层又一层，然后严肃地说。  
“我……对不起，”Tony有些忐忑，他现在是独眼了，但是Bucky一点也不觉得滑稽，“可是……可是你看上去很喜欢啊。”  
“什么我很喜欢，”Bucky皱眉，然后他后知后觉地反应过来，“你搞什么鬼！因为我喜欢你就要挖下来？！”  
“你喜欢，所以我给你。”Tony迷茫的看着他，“你……你不高兴了？”  
Bucky明显生气了，非常生气，可是Tony却明显不知道他为什么生气。  
“我把你喜欢的给你，你为什么生气了？”Tony突然惶恐起来，不安地问：“你会丢下我吗？”  
Bucky看着他，Tony想， 看着他。  
谁在看着他？  
“Honey，”Bucky叫了他刚刚被赋予的称呼，“我不会丢下你。”  
“但是你不能这样。”Bucky很严肃。  
他本以为对方只是被洗脑导致失忆，但是现在看来显然不是这样，他完全没有保护自己的意识，前几天在树林的时候也是，丝毫没有身处危险之地的自觉。  
“我……我不明白，”Tony用完好的漂亮眼睛看着他，“你喜欢，而我有，所以我给你。”  
Bucky深深地吸了一口气，“不，Honey，我喜欢，不代表我要得到他。”  
“为什么？”Tony追问，“为什么你不想要？我可以给你。”  
“那会伤害到你，”Bucky说，“我不想伤害你，也不想你伤害你自己。所以停下，不要再做这种事。”  
“可是除了这个我没有别的东西能给你了，”Tony说，“我一无所有。”  
“你有，”Bucky深深地看着他，“这双眼睛只有在属于你的时候才是最美的，你还拥有最美的心灵。”  
“你得学会保护自己，”Bucky说，轻轻抚上他的脸颊，“你现在什么都不记得，所以你得听我的，保护好你自己，不管发生什么事，你的第一任务都是保护自己，明白吗？我不想看到你受伤。”  
“我以为我才是我们两个中指挥的那个，”Tony说，试图翻个白眼却因为头上缠满的绷带失败了，“我不知道你这么会说教。”  
“我也不知道。”Bucky翻了个Tony一直想翻的白眼。


	32. Chapter 32

他们在这里生活的时间不长，虽然Bucky很喜欢这里，但他同时也很清楚外面有很多人在寻找他们。这里或许可以成为临时避难所，却不可能永远保护他们。  
Tony花了几天时间学会了中文，他可是天才，没有什么能够难倒天才，然后开始教村子里的小孩子一些简单的物理知识，虽然这些孩子长期得不到良好的教育而显得有些迟钝，但是这可比劈柴有趣多了。他还说要用村里有限的条件造了一台发电机，你能想象吗，二十一世纪的现在这个村子里还用灶台，“灶台”这个词是Tony新学的，事实上他觉得那东西更像哈利·波特里的熬魔药用的坩埚。  
但是哈利·波特是谁？  
总而言之这个坩埚……不，灶台很好用，他将自己家里的灶台改造了一下，把它们变成了打铁用的火炉。  
幸好他还记得他们目前是借宿在别人家，否则他绝对能把整个家拆了。Bucky将Tony弄坏的废铁搬出屋外想。  
但是他为什么没想过他们以后怎么做饭呢。Bucky在屋外用石头和废铁架了个烤架，将他从村长家里换来的鸡放上去。  
屋子里叮叮当当的声音响个不停，自从Tony改造好了他的火炉，连他的“学生们”都被他时不时拎到屋里帮忙。  
就像他忘了他的学生们连理论都没学好一样。Bucky将烤好的鸡肉摘下，再将淘洗干净的米放上。  
明明之前还说要仔细研究他的手臂，现在却似乎完全忘了这回事。他盯着一闪一闪的火苗，耳朵却集中在屋里的动静上。  
周围林子里的蝉鸣鸟叫声嘈杂又安详，这一切太美好，也太宁静了，他们都清楚这样的祥和与自己无缘。  
“我成功了！”Tony从屋里冲出来，一把抱住Bucky想要转几圈，却因为力气不够而放弃，“你看，我把他做出来了！”  
他转头冲着屋里喊：“快把他搬出来！”  
几个十几岁的孩子齐力搬出个巨大的铁疙瘩，表面上完全看不出是什么，Tony兴冲冲指挥孩子们将它放下，语速飞快的解释：“看到了吗？我说过要做个发电机的，这里居然没有电实在太不科学了，现在可是二十一世纪，二十一世纪怎么能脱离电器？有了它我还可以做出很多东西，比如我可以发明一个劈柴机，你知道我讨厌劈柴，它浪费了我太多时间了，我可以把那些时间省出来做一些播种机，还有收割机，我还能跟外面联系上，说不定我能查到我是谁……”他越说越远，Bucky不得不打断他：“我们很快就要离开这里了。”  
Tony的话戛然而止，他不知所措地看了看Bucky，又看了看那台发电机：“呃……对，”他喃喃道，“我们要走了……”Bucky有些不忍心看他沮丧的样子，但是事实如此，他们继续在这里待下去会给整个村子带来麻烦。  
他们用的是英语，几个孩子没听懂，只是好奇地摸着发电机。  
Tony很快振作起来，挥手让孩子们将发电机放到村子外面的小河里。  
“放进去就行了吗？”领头的孩子问。  
“放进去就行了，你不是有台小收音机吗，我教你怎么用。”Tony说着，肚子传来一阵咕噜声，他微微一愣，面不改色地说：“不过今天先吃饭。”  
晚上Bucky将Tony用剩的废料丢出去，然后将厨房的门一关，眼不见为净。  
如果Steve在就好了。他感慨，忍不住开始怀念好友。  
Tony已经睡着了，整个人脱得光溜溜地卷在被子里，下午他带着孩子们在河里测试了发电机，玩闹了很长时间，回来的时候直接累瘫在床上不动了，Bucky知道他之前一直睡不安稳，这还是他这段时间以来第一次睡得那么沉。  
Bucky在他身边躺下，数着他纤长的睫毛不知不觉陷入了沉睡。  
[他一个人待在无尽的虚空里，有很多人在追他，他必须远离他们。  
他开始奔跑，冲着连他自己也不知道目标奔去，空无一物的环境里只有自己的喘息声如此鲜明。  
他听到身后传来的声音，他们渐渐逼近，他挥手想要甩开他们却被人抓住了手臂，他想要加快速度却被人拖住了双腿，更多的人攀上他的身体，抓住他的脖颈，他们向他涌来，无穷无尽，他们终于抓住了他，用足以将他拉入地狱的力道在他耳边嘶语。]  
“honey？Honey？”Bucky摇晃着Tony的肩膀，神色担忧地呼唤着他的名字，他躺下没多久便感到睡在身旁的Tony不太安稳的动作着，原本他以为只是像前几天一样，却没想到他不仅没有像之前一样慢慢安静下来反而越演越烈。  
他看上去糟透了，额头和鬓角布满了汗水，眉毛紧紧地皱着，口中含糊不清的呓语着什么，在Bucky碰触到他时反应剧烈地挥开了他的手，扭动身体无声地挣扎。  
他挥舞着双手，像是要把他身前不存在的妖魔赶开，接着喉咙里如同窒息一般发出一阵嘶嘶声。  
Bucky压住他的身体，固定住他几乎要伤害自己的双手，在他耳边焦急地叫他。  
“honey！醒醒，你做噩梦了吗？”他有些不安，Tony似乎完全没有听到他的声音，依然在梦境中挣扎着。  
[“……t……”他听到有人在叫他，但是他无法动弹，周围的人影死死抓住他的身体，捂着他的嘴，拉着他的双腿，意图将他拖入深渊。  
他睁大眼睛，身边人头涌动，却看不清他们的脸。  
他们在他耳边呢喃着，嘶吼着，尖啸着，哀嚎着，伸长手臂想要从他身上夺取什么，刺激得皮肤发痛的怨恨令他忽然意识到，这些都是因他而死的人。  
但是他不记得他们的模样，不记得他们的出生，不记得他们死于何种武器。  
“s……”那个熟悉的声音依然在叫他，他却无心理会，充满怨恨的人们依然拉扯着他的身体向黑暗坠落。]  
Tony痛苦的呻吟一声，近乎哀鸣的声音令Bucky一阵心痛，他将Tony抱起不断安抚地抚摸他的后背，在他耳边低语：“honey，我是Bucky，听我说，不管你看到了什么，那都是假的，我会保护你，我不会让任何人伤害你，你听到了吗？我会保护你……”  
[他应该为他所做的一起赎罪，他应该补偿这些受害者，但是有什么能够弥补他们失去的生命？连他们是谁都不记得的他又如何能够补偿他们？]  
“honey？你快醒醒！”发现方式没有奏效，Bucky焦急地摇晃着Tony的身体，即使在他粗暴的动作下对方也没有丝毫清醒的迹象。Bucky感到一阵心慌，即将失去的恐惧令他几欲抓狂。Tony身上发生的事情熟悉的令人心惊，他记得这种感觉，每当他想要想起什么，九头蛇就会对他做的，深埋心底的愧疚被残忍地挖出，一遍遍摊开在眼前，无法抓住的回忆，越陷越深的黑暗，随后是层层叠叠不知真假的记忆。  
他会重复这一切。Bucky紧紧地抱住Tony，他会忘了我。  
[阴冷的寒意啃噬着他的皮肤，他停止挣扎，任由不知相貌的人影将他拖向更深的黑暗。]


	33. Chapter 33

[时间似乎过去了很久，又仿佛只是一瞬间，沉浸在黑暗里反而令他的思维前所未有地活跃起来，他开始怀疑自己这样不加反抗是否正确，假如他在此处失去生命，又真的能够补偿那些因他而死的人吗？  
我们尽可能救下更多的人，有时并不能救每个人。印象中自己曾经跟某个人说过这样的话。  
死去的人不会再回来，他却可以选择帮助活着的人。  
但是如果我们无法接受这一点，下次也许我们谁都救不了。  
这是他早已明悟的事。  
耳边的声音不依不饶的回响着，他缓慢地眨了下眼睛，一直缠着他的愧疚感又开始在心底蔓延，他沉默地感受着那强烈到几乎令人失去自我的感情。  
“Steve！”那声音终于清晰起来，他猛然睁开眼睛看向黑暗中不存在的人。  
“Bucky。”他叫出好友的名字。  
“你终于醒了，”Bucky的声音不知从哪传来，“别再被不属于你的感情影响了。”  
“Bucky，”Steve喃喃道，还有些分不清情况，“刚刚发生了什么？”  
“我……”他想象着自己在虚无中抬起手，“我为什么会……这样？”  
“我不知道，”Bucky的声音不再环绕在他周围，而是直接在他脑中响起，“我只知道我被困在’我’的身体里了，大概是因为’他’也是我，所以我没有像你一样失去自我，反而找回了一些被遗忘的记忆。”  
Steve沉默不语，不断回想这自己之前的感受，那些几乎令他失去理智的愧疚和悔恨……  
如果真如Bucky所说那些感情是属于Tony的……他想自己大概真的太不了解这个队友了。  
“Steve，你听到我说话了吗？”Bucky有些担忧，除了这样的通话他们无法从别的途经了解对方的情况。  
Steve回过神来，想到Bucky的话急忙问道：“你记得你和Tony的事？”  
“是的，”Bucky回答，“我记得我们从基地逃出来，相依为命，我记得我和他的所有事……”  
“那你知道他现在在哪吗？”Steve问道，心底却没有抱有太大希望，从他收到wakanda的消息到Bucky自己回来前后不超过一个月，Tony却已经失踪太久。。  
“……抱歉，”Bucky声音顿了一下，“我们后来分开了。”  
果然如此。Steve心底泛起一阵苦涩，有些想不通自己为什么在这半年里都没有找过Tony。  
不，不对。他也是找过的。在他们被政府允许回国之后他曾经向pepper询问过Tony的下落，但是那个只将Tony放在首位的人完全没有回答他的意思，除了Tony很好之外不愿意提供他任何其他消息。  
那时候他们是怎么想的来着？  
Clint认为应该等双方冷静下来再谈这件事，Wanda和Sam没有发表意见，黑豹作为局外人也只是表达了愿意支持他的决定地态度。  
而他认为在经历那样几乎可以说是以命相搏的情况之后，适当的距离是所有人都需要的。  
直到那天pepper和Rhodey在漫长且一无所获的寻找之后向他们求助，他们才惊觉过来他已经失踪了许久。  
最令他无法相信的是连与Tony联系最紧密pepper也说不清他是什么时候不见的，那段时间他除了工作室哪也没去，也不见任何人，于是在Friday被强制下线一段时间之后，Rhodey驾驶战争机器轰开了实验室的门才知道里面早已经没有人了。  
在他们着手寻找他的时候，却因为反派们不知疲倦的攻击导致他们抽不出人手。  
他心底隐隐有个猜测，或许Tony是被九头蛇，或者哪个他们不知道的组织绑架了，所以那些人才会突然有了极其强大的火力，连平时不需要他们出动的小喽啰也变得棘手起来。  
他原本对这个猜测有些疑惑，因为Tony绝不会为反派制造武器，即使是他还未成为钢铁侠的时候，他也没有屈服于十诫的威胁，更何况是现在。  
“Steve，”Bucky踌躇许久才说道：“有件事情……我必须告诉你。”  
“什么事？”Steve低声问。  
内战之他们再也没有联系，在战场上没有看到Tony他也只是以为对方有意避开他，却忘了像他们这样的人，随时可能再也见不到明天。  
再多的不得已都是借口，如果Tony真的出事了，他永远无法原谅自己。  
“Tony是我带走的。”Bucky缓缓地道，“从wakanda带走我的人是A.I.M，你们那时候忙着应付九头蛇，黑豹的人在应付联合国，我不知道他们用了什么办法，虽然将整个冬眠舱都带走了，但是却没有人发现，然后他们命令我绑架Tony……说是绑架也不算，因为我一出现在他面前他就自愿跟着我走了”  
“他大概以为我是来谈判的，在我要求换个地方谈的时候也没有拒绝。”  
“……”Steve不知道自己该怎么办，怪罪Bucky将Tony带走吗？可是他也只是被人利用。  
“Steve……我知道你现在很混乱，但是我不想瞒着你，我和你一样想找到他，我还有很多话想……”  
“你们什么时候分开的？”Steve打断他。  
“很快，”Bucky说，突然想起来一件事，急忙问道：“Steve，你能接收到Tony的感觉吗？”  
“可以，”Steve说，“Tony现在没睁眼，我什么都看不到。怎么了？”  
“哦，”Bucky干巴巴的应了一声，“等下我会和Tony……”他有些不知道该怎么开口，如果Steve能够体会Tony的感觉那岂不是意味着……  
“和Tony什么？”Steve不解。  
“……没什么。”最终Bucky含糊地道。  
还是算了吧，毕竟他们也没有做到最后。Bucky想。]  
Bucky还在试图唤醒Tony，当他的努力似乎完全没有被Tony感受到，依然死死地闭着双眼挣扎在噩梦里。  
他还记得当初自己陷在噩梦里的样子，但那一般是因为他遇到了熟悉的事物唤醒了自己的记忆，那么Tony呢？他也是因为遇到了什么吗？  
他将白天的事情回忆了一遍，却没能找到可能会触动Tony记忆的那个点。  
“为什么？”他抱着Tony轻声问，“你梦到了什么？”  
Tony突然狠狠地将Bucky推到一边，大口喘气着睁开眼睛，神色慌乱又惊恐，他双手捂着脸呻吟一声，跌跌撞撞地跑下床。Bucky吓了一跳，下意识放开了对他的禁锢，眼睁睁地看着他摔下床铺，急忙将他扶起来。  
“我怎么了？这是哪？”Tony一把拍开Bucky的手，扶着墙壁向门外走去。  
“honey！”Bucky愣了一下，抓住他的手臂将他带进怀里，双手扶正他的肩膀面对自己严肃地说：“看清楚！你还认得我吗？”  
Tony撇开脸没有看他，扭动身体想要挣脱，Bucky没有理会他的反抗，扶着他的脸颊让他面对自己：“不要看别的，只看着我，不要想别的，只想着我，看着我的眼睛，不要管你的脑子里出现了什么，只有你面前的我才是真正存在的！”  
强硬到霸道的语言深深印在脑子里，Tony下意识听从了他的话，自从醒来后就飘忽不定的眼神终于对上了焦点。  
片刻之后，Tony终于平静下来，带着不确定地问：“Bucky？我怎么了？”  
Bucky微微松了口气，却没有放开对他的禁锢，依然将他抱在怀里：“你做噩梦了。”他说，又问道：“你还记得梦到什么吗？或许跟你以前的记忆有关。”  
“我不知道，”Tony喃喃道：“有很多人，很多人……他们恨我，因为我害死了他们……但是我看不清他们的脸，我连他们是谁都不知道……”  
Bucky没说话，不知道他们两个到底谁比较惨一点，一个清楚地记得自己曾经杀过的每个人，一个连自己曾经害死过什么人都想不起来。


	34. Chapter 34

Bucky总是这样。Tony想，明明自己总是拖累他，却一直没有丢下自己。是两个失忆人的同病相怜吗？Tony不知道，但他开始希望对方不仅仅是出于同情。  
“你想起什么了吗？”Bucky问。  
“没有，”Tony回答。  
“那为什么会……”Bucky不解。  
Tony沉默着，其实他大概明白原因，自从他们抓到那个人并从他口中得知了自己为什么会被洗脑之后就一直在思考这个问题。  
如果说他和基地上层的人发生争执是因为他所研究的武器的用途，那么他们究竟将它用在什么地方了？他虽然不清楚自己原本是怎么样的人，但是能够令他冲动地与人当面对质，想必是十分严重的事。  
“我知道那很痛苦，但是你一定可以撑过去，你那么聪明，肯定能想起来什么，只要有一点线索你也能找到你的信息对吗？我之前跟你说过吧，我有个很重要的朋友，在遇到他之前我对自己的过去一无所知，除了九……咳，除了上面派下的任务我不会做任何事，只是一个有人的躯壳的杀人机器，即使遇到他的时候我也没有想起什么，但是虽然没有记忆，某些感觉却是不会消失的，当你遇到你熟悉的那个人，一定可以想起些什么。”  
不管怎么说，武器的用途只有伤人，他虽然不是什么好人，却也不愿意见到有人因为他而家破人亡。  
他想到梦中那些人，他们在向他索命，因为他杀了他们。他总觉得那是事实，他曾经确实害死了很多人，是因为这个吗？  
不能再继续待在这里了，Tony想，即使是为了可能被他害死的那些人，他也需要恢复自己的记忆。  
“你看，我和他已经七十多年没见了，清醒过来的时候我惊喜又痛苦，我本来以为我所认识的人已经全都不在了，他们有些甚至是死在我手上……你明白那种感觉吗？他们有些是我的朋友，有些是我的战友，有些曾经是我的上级……抱歉，我不该跟你说这些，我是说，等你恢复记忆以后，我们还会在一起的对吗？”  
不过如果他才是那个想要用伤人呢？如果基地的人只是为了阻止他将武器用在侵害他人上呢？  
他下意识摇了摇头，基地那些人的手段怎么样也不像是为了世界和平的样子。  
“……抱歉，你当我没说过好了。”Bucky见他摇头，有些尴尬地说。  
Tony微微一愣，茫然地眨了下眼睛：“什么？”  
Bucky低声说：“没什么，我说过我会帮你找回记忆的，你放心。”  
他说完放开Tony就要起身，Tony连忙抓住他，脑中飞快地闪过Bucky刚刚说过的话：“等一下，我刚刚在想事情，你刚刚说……对，我们会在一起的，你这么烂好人，像我这样的累赘都愿意一直带着，我不能让你被人骗了。”  
Bucky看着他带着紧张地脸庞：“好。”他说：“到时候你不能嫌弃我杀人太多。”  
他眼前闪过了Howard的脸，他有些困惑的皱眉，他还记得Howard也是死于他手，却想不明白Howard和他眼前的漂亮男人有什么关系，就像他记得他和钢铁侠打了一架，却想不起来他们为什么打。  
Tony有些别扭地说：“我们……现在要睡觉吗？”  
“哦，对，”Bucky说，“今天折腾很久了。”他说着在Tony身边躺下，睁着眼睛看着Tony从他身上跨过到床铺里面。  
过了很长时间，Bucky听到Tony小声说：“你不用太在意那些事，你也说了那时候你被洗脑了，是那些人的错。”  
“我知道。”Bucky说，“但是我不能说自己全无责任，不过你放心，如果有人找我报仇，我也不会坐以待毙。”  
他突然坐起来，Tony吓了一跳，眼睁睁地看着他慢慢靠近自己然后吻上了自己的唇。  
片刻之后，Bucky抬起头，问道：“有感觉吗？”  
“还不错？”Tony说，“我猜我以前跟别人接吻过。”  
Bucky点点头，再次靠近他吻了下去，这次他没有浅尝辄止，柔软的舌头势如破竹的侵略进Tony的口腔。Tony享受地眯着眼睛，不得不说这感觉不错，他感到Bucky的手掌按住他的后脑，力量强大却没有带给他任何不适。  
[Steve捂住脸，耳朵通红一片，倒不是说害羞，而是这实在太尴尬了，对面的Bucky也没有任何动静，想必跟他一样尴尬。他能够感受到Bucky双唇的温度，但是他一点也不喜欢这种感觉，他不想和Bucky接吻，他只想和Tony接吻。  
和Tony接吻？他吃了一惊，原来他对Tony是这种感觉吗？他对Bucky说的果然没错，他和Tony之前甚至已经无法像原来一样，更何况是进一步的发展。  
而Bucky也是一样的。  
他苦笑了下，暗叹自己和Bucky果然是难兄难弟。]  
Bucky放开几乎窒息的Tony，空闲的右手轻轻放在Tony腰间。Tony喘了口气，看着Bucky有些犹豫的样子笑道：“不继续吗？”  
[Steve几乎惊叫：“Bucky！”  
“没有然后了！”Bucky飞快地回答。]  
Tony没有穿衣服，这无疑方便了Bucky很多，他低下头在Tony颈边啜了一口，然后从脖子吻到胸口。  
[“你说了没有然后的！”Steve低吼。  
“然后就没有然后了！”Bucky憋气。明明他才是最纠结的那个，继续下去会破坏与Steve的友谊，不继续却再也无法像这样对Tony为所欲为，所幸这都是过去的事了，他已经无法做出任何变动。]


	35. Chapter 35

房门被敲响的时候Bucky正准备为最后一步做铺垫，他停下手中的动作，看了门口片刻，决定先不管他，Tony正躺在身下邀请他，就算九头蛇打来了也休想让他离开。  
正打算继续的时候Tony却推开他问道：“是谁？”  
“叔，村子里来了几个很奇怪的人，他们手上都带着家伙，村长让我赶紧来通知你们。”  
说话的是Tony的一个学生，村里起名一向简单，比如这孩子因为在家里是老大，小名就叫大柱。Tony听了询问地看向Bucky，等了一会儿见他没有动作，又推了推他，Bucky叹了口气，遗憾地在他挺翘的臀上摸了一把，闷闷不乐地放开他：“我去看看。”  
“我也去。”Tony说着就要下床找他的衣服。  
“不用了，我只是看看情况，”Bucky说，从满地的衣物里找出自己的，“你一起去的话我不能更好地隐蔽起来。”  
Tony想想觉得他说的很有道理，于是点了点头。  
看着Bucky跟着大柱出门，Tony开始思索有什么是他能够帮上忙的，可惜他只是个累赘，没有……没有……没有什么？他纠结的想了半天还是没想起来，于是放弃了。  
[Steve松了口气，终于结束了，随即想到Bucky能够听到他的这边的动静，有些尴尬地咳了两声转移话题：“之后发生了什么？”  
Bucky沉默了一会儿说道：“来的是A.I.M的人，他们还是找来了，虽然我们都知道他们肯定会找来，但是却没想到那么快，为了不拖累村子我们就离开了。”  
Steve听出Bucky心情不好，却毫无办法，他帮不了对方，他和Tony的关系现在也是一团乱麻。  
如果我努力呢？心底有个角落想着，如果我努力改善与Tony的关系，不再隐瞒他欺骗他，重新取得他的信任呢？  
他十分清楚这有多难，在Stan背叛之后，虽然他表现的一切正常，似乎没有被这背叛影响到，但是在目睹了Tony和Stan的过去之后，他很难放心的说服自己Tony对此毫不在意。  
他知道Tony会理解他，即使对方没有给他回信，但是理解终究和没有发生过还是有区别的，他们之前的隔阂不会随之消失，他们的关系也很难回到发生之前。  
Bucky还在跟Steve说他们之后发生的事，Steve耐心地听着，他已经知道好友对Tony的感情，只是……  
“Bucky，你还对他……”他停顿了一下问道，“你还爱他吗？”  
Bucky没有回答他的问题，语气平静地说：“我们在路上偶然撞破了九头蛇的计划，我不知道他们怎么跟A.I.M联系上的，他们打算用Tony逃离前发明的武器……Tony说那本来不是用作武器的，但是九头蛇确实将它作为武器了，他们打算用它将两国边境的城市炸毁，我们觉得不能放任不管，而且Tony说他知道怎么让那东西停止运行，所以我们决定去阻止。”  
“我考虑过找你们帮忙，毕竟那段时间你们出镜率挺高，到处都是你们和敌人战斗的新闻，但是毕竟相隔太远，而且那时候我虽然知道你是我的朋友，却不知道怎么联系你。”。  
“再加上你们似乎抽不出空，Tony又说他自己就能解决，我们就自己去了。”  
“Tony总是说他能自己解决。”Steve忍不住插了一句。  
“……你确实很了解他，”Bucky说，“如果那时候我也这么了解他就好了，可惜我直到他消失在爆炸里才意识到他所谓的能自己解决没有考虑过自己的安全。”  
“他怎么样了？”Steve问。  
“我不知道，爆炸撕裂了空间，等我再醒来的时候已经回到了Wakanda。”  
Steve轻轻吐出一口气：“也就是说，我们依然不知道Tony在哪。”  
明明在Tony伤害自己的时候就已经意识到他没有保护自己的意识，为什么还会让他去冒险呢？Bucky在自己的意识里坐下来，垂下头思考。大概是因为虽然他看上去很弱，却一直给人一种没有他解决不了的问题的感觉。  
就像他们逃离基地的时候，他以为已经无路可走，Tony却能轻易知道怎么打开一条生路。在村子里的时候也是，用他只能明白个原理的方式造出了发电机。大概是科学家和他这种只会破坏的人都不同，满脑子的奇思妙想，虽然有时候也会闹出些乱子，惹上些麻烦，却总能靠自己解决。  
他当然喜欢Tony，跟他在一起就好像又回到了Brooklyn，充满了生机和刺激，明明是个成年男人，却像个孩子一样令人操心，却正是这种令人不自觉想要为他操心的感觉让他忘记自己其实满手血腥。]  
Tony在家等了没多久Bucky就回来了，他揉了揉Tony微卷的头发道：“我们现在就得走了。”  
Tony没问为什么，只是有些遗憾他们好不容易建好的家又没了。  
Bucky从抽屉翻出剃须刀，挥了挥手示意Tony过来，Tony有些疑惑，口中说着：“干什么？想让我帮你弄个像我一样好看的胡子吗？就算你弄得跟我一样也肯定没我好看。”  
Bucky很自然的忽略了他口中嘀嘀咕咕的话语，将他拉进怀里，大手一挥将他脸上的胡子剃了个干净。  
Tony惊呆了，眼睁睁地看着Bucky三下五除二将他漂亮的胡子刮去，他突然惨叫一声，连滚带爬的冲到镜子前，看着镜子里已经没有胡子的脸再次惨叫一声，捂住脸蹲在地上。  
Bucky将他拉起来，拉开他的手，捧着他的脸盯着他的眼睛严肃又认真的说：“我们要逃亡了，所以不能像以前那样直接出去，剃掉胡子之后没人认得你，这是最简单的变装。”  
Tony委屈地看着他，又歪头瞅了瞅掉在地上的黑色胡茬，还是觉得悲痛欲绝。  
“而且很好看。”Bucky说。“像年轻了二十岁，我猜你年轻的时候就是这样的。”  
“可是我现在不想知道我年轻的样子，我想要我的胡子。”Tony伤心极了。  
“……胡子总会再长的。”Bucky本来觉得只是胡子而已，每天早上起床长成一丛，碍事又难看，但是看他这么伤心的样子只好安慰道，“等风头过去了我再帮你剃成那样漂亮的胡子。”  
胡子已经剃了，Tony再不情愿也不可能用胶水把它粘回去，他只好点头，同意了Bucky的提议。  
[Steve露出一丝微笑，他想起在大厦时偶尔早上看到Tony，对方拿着剃须刀小心翼翼的伺候他宝贝的胡子，一丝不苟的样子平时只有在实验室才能看到。他的胡子确实漂亮，Steve第一次看见他的时候就觉得十分适合他，却没想到剃掉之后会变的如此……水嫩？似乎不对，只是看上去年轻了许多。  
他叹了口气，失去记忆的Tony看上去没有他所认识的那么别扭，如果能一直这样，或许他们之间不会有那么多不信任和不理解。]


	36. Chapter 36

Tony很早就明白作为Stark家的人的危险性，小时候的绑架事件他已经记不清了，只剩下心底残留的深不见底的遗憾和悔恨。即使没有一些心怀叵测的人的闲言碎语，他也明白作为军火商不可能仅仅是清白商人。他相信父亲不像那些人说的那样冷血无情，却无法原谅对方令Jarvis失去了生命。  
Tony垂下眼，他还记得那天他穿着Jarvis为他准备的衣服，不是什么特别的日子，只是Jarvis觉得他一直待在实验室不利于健康，所以为他收下了几个party的邀请函。  
管家先生总是这样面面俱到，Tony已经记不清他从前是不是也是这样了。  
如果是别人这样擅作主张地为他准备好这些，他大概看都不会看一样，但是Jarvis？Tony已经习惯接受他的建议。  
Party上的一切都很美好，包括他遇到的那位样貌虽然不算出众却难得能跟得上Tony思维的学妹……虽然是学妹，却比他大一点。即使是身边一直跟着讨人厌的Hammer也没能令他有半分不悦。  
可是在他回家之后却冒出来几个不认识的人语焉不详地告诉他有人死了。  
谁死了？  
他本能的不安在看到至少半年没见的Howard满脸沉重地坐在客厅时达到顶峰。  
Jarvis不在。  
他记得Jarvis是被父亲叫走的，但是父亲回来了Jarvis却不在。  
有人死了。他又想到被告知的事实。  
他想问父亲Jarvis在哪，却不知为何无法说出口，只能询问地看向他。  
Howard脸上的神色他该死的熟悉，每次看到这样的脸色，接下来的句子都是一样的。  
“I’m sorry，Tony。今天爸爸不能回来了。”  
“I’m sorry，爸爸真的很忙，今天就让Maria跟你一起去吧。”  
“生日快乐，Tony，但是爸爸不能陪你了，很抱歉……”  
Tony讨厌这句话，道歉无法解决问题，也无法令人释怀他每次的爽约，但是这次呢？  
一个世纪那么长的沉默后，Howard终于开口了，带着Tony熟悉的愧疚和沉重。  
“I’m sorry……”  
接下来Howard说了什么Tony没有听到，等他回过神来已经身处实验室里，面前是他偷偷保存着Jarvis录音的电脑。  
接着就是他的父母通知他参加Jarvis的葬礼  
不管他心中如何不情愿，三天的时间还是很快过去了。  
那天就好像电视剧里有人去世时一样的阴雨绵绵，路边的小草受到雨水的滋润越发翠绿了，空气中飘荡着泥土的清新。  
他安静的跟在Howard身后，凝结的雨水挂在睫毛上将落未落，透过水珠眼前一片扭曲的朦胧。  
人们低声的议论萦绕在耳边，难以忍受地嘈杂。  
前方一个个黑暗变形的身影陌生地可怕，他感到有什么缠绕在身上，黏腻又恶心。  
他知道很多人并不像他们表现的那么悲伤，他们浮于表面的泪水没有传递出任何感情。  
节哀。有人说，看似同情的面对着死者的妻子。  
一切都会好起来的。又有人说，安慰一样的拥抱着她。  
司仪在台上抑扬顿挫发自肺腑地背诵着早已打好的腹稿，更多的人低着头表达着自己的默哀。  
一切都合情合理井然有序。  
“太可惜了，还这么年轻。”Tony听到有人这样说。  
“是啊，听说是在工作的时候……”旁边的人欲言又止。  
“……你知道吗？Stark家跟‘那些人’有联系。”一个人压低了声音说，“原来还不信，但是为他工作危险性那么高……”  
“我也听说了，Mr.Stark还被追究过责任。”  
Tony转过脸，几个不认识的人交头接耳地议论着，他眨了下眼睛，那几个人顿时模糊成了一大团黑影。  
不。他死死地抿着唇。  
你们根本什么都不了解。他狠狠地瞪着那团东西。  
“不知道Stark家还会不会找新的管家。”那几个人讨论着。  
“不会吧，毕竟这位也是Mr.Stark害死的。”最后他们说道，对视一眼露出一个心照不宣的微笑。  
Tony厌恶地移开视线，不会再有新的管家了，没有人能代替Jarvis。  
他垂下头，不再去看那些人不怀好意的视线。  
台上的司仪终于停下了他冗长的演讲，现场沉寂下来，Tony听到他在叫自己的名字，他抬了下眼皮。  
一个高大而扭曲的黑影向他逼近，视线里那个影子细长而肥胖，它在向他靠近，空气中的黑暗的触角压迫向他，它们抓住了他，从鼻子，从耳膜，从皮肤的每一个毛孔侵入，他感到那凉意顺着皮肤侵入到他的血管，挤压他的肺腑，掠夺他的空气。  
他僵在原地，周围的视线沉重地凝固在他身上，束缚着他的身体。  
眼前的黑影探出一条触角伸向他，他想要逃离，想要反抗，想要有人救救他。  
但是能够救他的那个人躺在纯黑的匣子里，永远不会睁开眼睛。  
他挥开那人，向着唯一的光源奔去。  
[“他看上去很不好。”Wanda轻声说。  
“显而易见。”幻视说。  
他们正跟在Tony身后，看着他甩开Howard的手从礼堂冲出来。  
“我们不能帮帮他吗？”Wanda忍不住问道。  
幻视摇头，“我说过的，Wanda。”  
“……很抱歉，是我太任性了。”Wanda沉默片刻说道。  
“如果……如果我们能够改变……”那快银是不是可以回来……]  
Tony回到他的工作室，再次点开那段音频。  
[这大概是他们第一次见到这样的Tony，在他们面前他总是无所畏惧，他有用不完的勇气或莽撞，他有钢铁般的坚不可摧，他还没有用层层叠叠虚虚实实的面具让自己看起来强大到无所不能，他只是一个失去了重要之人的孩子。  
他还不够成熟，还没有经历过多的失去，他将在往后的日子里在自己和他人之间筑起一座高墙，他将成为自己，那是岁月沉淀下来的幽默淡定和天性里不曾磨灭的跋扈张狂。]  
Tony呆呆地看着电脑中的文件，工作室里安静到压抑，直到dummy摇晃着机械手蹭到他面前，精巧的爪子不断点向电脑，他终于回过神来将dummy推开，“他会生气对吗？”他自言自语，“不，他不再会了。”  
Dummy垂下头，单调的机械声诡异的给人一种沮丧的感觉。  
Tony没有去安慰他，只是两眼放空得盯着电脑屏幕。Dummy绕着他的创造者转了几圈，却没有得到对方的关注，只好试探地用脑袋轻轻蹭着Tony的脖子。  
Tony转身抱住机械手，机械冰冷的触感透过衣服黏住皮肤，一直渗入灵魂深处：“他不会回来了，dummy，他不会回来了……”


	37. Chapter 37

在那之后的日子和往常相比似乎没有任何变化，只是生活中少了一个能够令Stark家唯一继承人乖乖听话的声音而已，除了作为Tony好友的Rhodey感到对方的夜生活更加荒唐。  
即使是Jarvis还在的时候，也不能阻止Tony间歇性的夜不归宿，不管是在酒吧中疯狂一夜还是在学校的实验室里待上几十小时都可以成为他拒绝回家的理由。但是因为毕竟家里还有Jarvis，将近一个星期泡在酒吧里却从未有过。  
当Rhodey在Maria的恳求下纠结着在酒吧找到Tony的时候，对方正和一群狐朋狗友拼酒。  
Rhodey踢开脚边散落一地的啤酒罐，揪着那个令他头痛不已的人的领子就要离开，被抓住的人自然不会乖乖听话，拳打脚踢地试图挣脱。  
他忍无可忍地喝道：“你闹够了没有！”  
周围的人停下喧闹，面面相觑，Hammer从人群中走出来，十分和气地说：“Anthony也只是玩玩，不要那么大火气，我……”  
Rhodey不等他把话说完，揪着Tony怒道：“你跟他混在一起？”  
Tony将Rhodey的手指一根一根掰开，冷静地整理了下衣服：“我乐意和谁一起跟你有关系吗？”  
Rhodey气笑了：“要不是我……”  
“要不是Maria拜托你你根本不会管我！”Tony一拳砸向吧台，巨大的声音吓了众人一跳，犹豫片刻后，这些Tony今天刚认识的“朋友”们消无声息地离开了。  
Hammer有点委屈，他发誓自己跟Maria毫无关系，然而Tony显然并不关心。眼见Tony要和Rhodey闹崩，心底不由生出一丝喜悦，再次插足硝烟弥漫的两人中间：“显然Anthony不想见你，Rhodes，假如你还有点自知之明的话就应该从这里离开。”他转头问Tony：“对吗？An……”  
“闭嘴。”Tony给了他一个厌恶的眼神：“不要叫我Anthony。”  
Hammer脸色阴沉了一瞬，又很快恢复正常。  
“你知道了？”Rhodey缓了下语气，Tony和家里的关系一向不好，一直以来除了Jarvis以外从来不提自己的家人，即使是在学校里有人提一句Stark也会招来他的厌恶，现在知道了他和Maria的联系，肯定不会痛快。  
“是啊，我就说像我这样阴沉、偏激、不讨人喜欢的家伙怎么会有人一直愿意待在身边，”他尖刻地说，“军部为了从那个人嘴里挖出点东西也真是舍得，把培养了这么多年的优秀人才送出来当保姆！很委屈吧？天天为这样骄纵跋扈的大少爷收拾烂摊子，凭什么！他怎么不去……”  
剩下的话被突如其来的拳头打回了肚子里，Tony哽了一下，狠狠地瞪着Rhodey，泛红的眼圈令人看了一阵不忍。  
Rhodey下意识将目光移开：“她只是担心你。”  
“我不需要！”  
[让她自己来！  
Wanda惊讶地听着这个声音，下意识地看了眼幻视，又集中精神试图听得更清楚一点。  
“怎么了？”幻视敏锐地感到她的异常。  
“我能听到……”Wanda喃喃道，将注意力完全放到眼前愤怒的人身上。  
“听到什么？”幻视不解，面前的两人几乎已经撕破脸，Rhodey虽然试图好好交流，但他面前的人显然完全不想听他的话。他自然知道两人的关系有多好，虽然Jarvis有过两人产生争执的记录，但那时也只是看上去凶狠，这种恨不得一刀两断的情况却从未有过。  
但是这一幕显然没能影响到他们后来的感情。幻视想起两人在基地的相处。]  
“你以为听她的话就能让Howard领情吗？别做梦了！他只在乎那个死人！想让他听话你们不如把那个死人找出来，说不定他立马就会对你们感激涕零五体投地，把时间浪费在一个他完全不在意的人身上一点意义都没有！你要是聪明点就该从我身边滚开！”  
[对不起，这不是我想说的，但是我控制不住，对不起Rhodey，别管我了，我太坏了，为什么我会这么恶毒……  
“这不可能……”Wanda难以置信，但是那声音太明显了，以至于她不相信都不行。  
“Wanda？”幻视疑惑极了，又问道：“你听到什么了？”  
“我听到了……”Wanda无意识地看向幻视，注意力依然在Tony身上：“我听到了他的心里的声音……”  
“那不是很……”正常吗？  
话未出口他突然醒悟过来，正巧对上Wanda的眼睛。  
她很激动。他想，是啊，本以为他们无法干涉这个时空，但是Wanda能够听到Mr.Stark的声音，也就意味着他们的能力能够影响到这里的人。  
而Wanda一直希望能够改变过去，救下快银。  
他感到自己本该不存在的心脏沉了下去。]  
Tony的嘴巴仿佛淬了毒，一句句决绝的词语从他嘴里蹦出来，令Rhodey恨不得把它缝起来，或者用更可恶的话语回击，但是他一向嘴笨，想要跟牙尖嘴利的Tony比拼这方面是一点胜算都没有，于是他只能憋着一肚子火，考虑直接动手让他闭嘴。  
“如果你是这样想的……”Rhodey从牙缝里挤出一句，“那我们没什么好说的了。”  
他说完转身走了，生怕自己一时忍不住直接将拳头与对方那张漂亮的脸蛋亲密接触。  
“滚！”Tony神色凶狠。  
Hammer见Rhodey离开，踌躇片刻再次贴近Tony，不管怎么说这两人已经闹崩了，对方的气也该出了，总该给他个好脸色了，他叫了声：“An……”  
“滚！”Tony厉喝，挥手将吧台上东西统统扫到他身上。  
Hammer神色不定，没有被他的愤怒吓到，又叫了一声：“Anthony。”  
“不要叫我Anthony。”大概是累了，这次Tony反应没有那么激烈，他喘着气再次给了Hammer一个厌恶的眼神。  
Hammer定定地看着他，心里突然升起一阵愉悦——太好了，你终于在看我了。  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，再次看了慢慢滑落到地上的人，矛盾许久终于离开了。  
[走吧。  
走吧。  
走吧  
……  
不要走！  
“幻视，如果我……”  
“不行！”幻视打断她，见她脸色不好于是柔声说：“那样的后果，我们无法承担。”  
“或许没有什么后果，”Wanda有些不甘，“如果我们能够改变，快银不会死，队长能更早脱离冰封，或许我们还能提前救回Barnes……对了还有他的父母，也许我们能阻止他父母的死亡。”她期待地看着幻视。  
“更大的可能是造成难以挽回的后果。”幻视说。  
Wanda手指动了动，眼神黯淡下来。]  
Tony不顾洒落一地的玻璃碎片慢慢坐在地上，酒吧已经空了，连老板都不知跑到哪去了，他捡起一个尚且完好的瓶子，也不管里面是什么，直接向口中倒去。


	38. Chapter 38

那天之后Rhodey再也没有主动找过Tony，虽然两人住在同一间寝室，却总是“恰好”错过对方。即使在路上碰面了，也一副陌生人的样子。  
这是你应得的。Tony唾弃自己，在说了那样伤人的话之后还指望他不计前嫌，世界上哪有这样的好事。  
即便再不愿接受，离开的人也不会回来，就像Jarvis，就像他的父母。  
但是他绝对不会去主动要求和好的，是Rhodey先欺骗他，连他最初接近自己也带着功利性。  
他听着周围的同学小声议论着，孤僻的天才不需要朋友。  
他本以为生活就要这么死水一般的继续下去，却在某天放学的时候看到了Maria。  
Tony反射性地转身离开，然后才想起来心虚个屁，凭什么跑的是自己，想到这里他停了一下，紧接着被Maria一把抱住。  
温暖的怀抱透过皮肤直达心底，令人怀念的暖意令Tony一阵失神，他几乎已经不记得Maria上次抱他是什么时候了，只觉得那太久远了，他一向自诩记忆力惊人，但即使他努力回忆，也想不起来Maria怀里的温度。  
但Maria仅仅是抱着他，一句话都没说，Tony一向聪明，从对母亲怀抱的眷恋中清醒过来马上就明白了对方是为Rhodey而来，他分不清心底是失望多点还是伤心多点，却还是坚定的推开了对方。  
[在Maria出现之前Wanda都没能听到Tony在想些什么，这并不奇怪，即使是正常状态下她也只有在面对情绪激动地人时才能听到对方心里的声音，更何况他们现在与Tony之间隔了一层时空，她从未像这一刻那样坚信自己的能力绝不会出错，她确实可以影响到过去的人们。她听到自己的心跳声，清晰可闻，几乎看见Pietro微笑着出现在她眼前，只要她伸伸手，就能把他带回来。  
但那有什么用呢，幻视不会同意。]  
Maria没有理会他的抗拒，她已经退缩过一次，带来的后果几乎令她无法承受，她绝不允许自己第二次犯下这样的错误。  
她更加拥紧了自己的孩子，恳求道：“Tony，我们单独谈谈好吗？”  
Tony有些不情愿，他还对Maria令Rhodey监视自己耿耿于怀，但最终还是同意了她的要求，他还记得自己曾经那样坚定的将母亲放在最重要的位置，即使是Jarvis也无法取代，他不明白为什么母子之间会发展成现在这样冷漠的关系，或许这次就能得到答案了。  
Maria松了口气，来之前她想了很多，应该怎样开口告诉Tony她对他的爱，应该怎样解释这么多年来他们之间冷漠又僵硬的关系，应该怎样恳求Tony的原谅，但是那都有一个前提，假如Tony甚至不愿意与她多说几句，她又该怎么办？尤其是在如今Tony认为连Rhodes也因为她背叛了的情况下。  
所幸Tony心里柔软的地方依然有她的位置，她早该知道的，她的孩子一向心软，又怎么会将怨恨在埋在心底任由它发酵。  
他们一起回了家。  
这是一种十分新奇的体验，在Tony全身心依恋Maria的时候他没有上学的机会，在他开始上学的时候却是Jarvis前来接送，在这近十年的光阴中父母几乎完全在Tony的生命中缺席，这或许有Tony本人的原因，更多的却是父母的责任。  
“我一直想这样接你回家。”Maria忍不住说。  
Tony怔了怔，想说我也一直希望你能来接我，出口的却是：“我还以为你流连那些晚会都嫌时间不够。”他说完立刻懊恼地闭上嘴，有些担心母亲会因此生气，要知道他已经很久没有这样和对方没有任何冷战的相处了，他有些贪恋这样的气氛，而这一切就要因为他的口不择言搞砸了。  
Maria没有生气，她了解自己的儿子——曾经了解，这么多年过去了他或许有些变化，但本质上还是小时候那个敏感又柔软的孩子，她觉得经过这么多年的折腾她的心脏已经千锤百炼了，任何人任何事都不能阻拦她想要和儿子和好的决心。  
她道歉：“我很抱歉Tony，或许你不喜欢听我的道歉，但是只有这句话能够表达我的歉意了，我不是一个合格的母亲，在你最需要我的时候我却没能尽到作为一个母亲应尽的责任，幸好还有Jarvis，Tony，我一直感谢上帝，他将Jarvis送到你身边，没有让你孤独一人。”  
Tony眉毛动了动，心底有些嘲讽，Jarvis已经不在了，你现在才想到说这些吗？  
但那到底是他的母亲，这样认真的道歉实在令人狠不下心来。  
Tony没吭声，但是Maria知道他已经听进去了。长年的冷战之后想要缓和彼此的关系并不是一件简单的事情，她并不指望单凭语言就令Tony消除隔阂，但是她有足够的耐心和时间。  
“我犯了错，沉浸在自怨自艾中，却忘了你更加需要我。我本来有补救的机会，却又因为自己的胆怯失去了它。Tony，我以为我失去你了，我甚至不敢面对你，仅仅是看着你的眼睛就已经令我无地自容。”这样将自己懦弱的一面暴露在自己的孩子面前并不容易，父母在孩子面前一向是强大不可战胜的，她本来可以选择更完美的方式，但是她已经不想在逃避了，不想一次又一次因为自己自私地想法将Tony越推越远，“Peggy是对的，你从未抛弃我们，是我率先离开将你推向了Jarvis。”  
“你到底想说什么？”Tony忽然感到一阵烦躁，“因为Jarvis不在了就想将我再推给另一个人吗？别想！我不会再让任何人插足我的生活，我能照顾好自己！”  
他等着Maria的反驳，然后将自己早已准备好的一肚子话统统倒给她，他不需要任何人，他一个人也能生活的很好。  
但是Maria却没再说这些了，而是将他带回家——家里没有Howard，当然，Tony满肚子的话憋在心里没有说出来，口气也有些不好了：“他不在。”  
“是的，但是他会回来的，这里也是他的家。”Maria轻声说。  
这跟Tony想的不一样，他记得以前每次Howard不在的时候母亲都会十分生气。  
他沉默了许久，终于还是没憋住：“Peggy阿姨说了什么？”  
“她说我不会失去你，她说你一定会原谅我……”Maria早知道他会忍不住问出来，很快回道，Tony发出一阵嗤笑，“……但是我没有听。”  
Tony甩开Maria，直接上楼想要回到自己的房间，Maria紧紧地跟着他，在他想要关门的时候突然抱住了他。  
Tony愣了一下，就听Maria说：“让我抱抱你好吗？”  
Tony知道只要他稍微表现出抗拒地意思Maria不会勉强他，他想说不好，想挣开这个怀抱，但是不知道为什么动作迟钝了一下。  
于是Maria更加用力拥抱着他，似乎想要将心里所有的话一起传到过去。  
我一点也不想让她抱我，他僵硬的身体渐渐软了下来，只是她的动作太快了我没有反应过来而已。


	39. Chapter 39

[“这是什么？”Loki好奇地戳着从幻视身上飘离的金色球体。  
“您好，Mr.Laufeyson，我是Jarvis，是sir的管家。”金色光球——Jarvis回答。  
“Jarvis？”Fury不太相信的问，“Tony说过你已经消失了。”  
“Sir？”Loki恍然，“你是他的造物。”  
“房屋的精灵！”Thor很高兴，“吾友钢铁之人必然十分高兴。”  
“是的，在此之前我一直是幻视的一部分。Sir是我的主人，Mr.Laufeyson。以及Mr. Odinson，我是sir的智能AI，并不是房屋的精灵。”Jarvis一一回答。  
“这可真有趣，渺小的凡人创造了生命。”Loki愉快极了，该说不愧是他看上的人吗？  
他用权杖挑起连接在Jarvis身上的线，轻声说道：“多么完美的感情，有了你我根本不需要他们……”  
“你这话是什么意思？”Fury顿感不妙，虽然不明白Jarvis为什么会突然回来，但是现在最重要的却是Loki似乎要反悔了。  
邪神的承诺果然不可信。他皱紧眉头，看了一眼雷神，金发的神明似乎没有听出自家兄弟的言外之意，依然高兴地看着Jarvis。  
“没有听懂吗？”Loki特别好心的解释道，“这个造物和他的造物主之间是不可分割的，即使是死亡也不能令他们之间的缘分消失，在他属于那个生化人的一部分时他们的缘分被属于其他人的部分弱化，现在他已经是独立的个体，我自然可以利用他们之间的联系找到他的造物主。明白了吗？我已经不需要其他人了。”  
Fury自然知道邪神的无情，在其他人失去利用价值之后他不可能再浪费自己的精力去救他们，只是现在躺在地上的人都是他的队伍，他费劲力气甚至不惜让Coulson假死才组成的队伍，决不能让他们因为邪神的一个任性团灭了。  
他又看了一眼雷神，金发神明终于明白Loki想要放弃救助他的队友，开始绞尽脑汁地劝说他，显而易见用处不大，如果Loki是能被他几句话劝住的也就不会惹出这么多事了。  
“Mr.Laufeyson，”Jarvis说，“以我对sir的了解，他不会放任队友遇险。”  
“我猜他们已经不是队友了，”Loki挑眉，“听说他们之间发生了一场内战？你的主人已经和他们分道扬镳了。”  
“是的，Mr.Laufeyson，我知道那场内战，我拥有幻视的记忆。”Jarvis说，“但是sir不会放弃他们，就像他们从未放弃他。”]  
拥有了全新的Jarvis又缓和了母子关系的Tony最近心情简直棒呆，具体表现为哼着小曲儿，走路带飘，见到男性就是一个飞吻，见到女性就是一个吻手礼，也幸好他长得好看，看到他这么高兴的样子令人根本发不出火来。  
现在唯一的问题就是他的好友，Rhodey。  
Rhodey啊Rhodey你为什么是Rhodey。他在心里用咏叹调唱，Maria说过是Rhodey来找她所以她才下定决心去见Tony，这说明Rhodey心里还是把他当成朋友，依然愿意包容他的任性，但这并不代表Rhodey会轻易原谅他的无礼之言，他得去道歉。  
他之前似乎说过绝对不要道歉，他说过吗？  
……  
那就是没有。  
他在路上踩着舞步转了个圈，觉得自己简直是个天才。  
[Wanda惊恐不安地抱着幻视，生化人安静地躺在她怀里，如死了一样悄无声息，她知道最后自己还是没能完全留住他，有一部分的他离开了，不知道去了哪，因为她的无能，她没能完全发挥自己的力量。  
她将脸蛋埋进幻视怀里低声抽泣：“幻视，你醒醒好吗？我很害怕……”]  
他突然想到一个十分严重的问题，跟Rhodey闹翻的时候即将毕业，他一怒之下删除了对方所有的联系方式，之后他又一直待在家里没有回学校，算起来他们已经几个月没见过了，而现在很快就要开学了，他就要去麻省理工上学，而Rhodey……他甚至不知道Rhodey将要去哪里上学。  
Tony顿时僵住了，呆呆地站在马路上，直到Jarvis提醒他。  
“sir，或许您的母亲知道他的联系方式。”  
于是Tony放弃了自己逛街泡吧的计划，掉头回家询问Maria。  
这几天培养的默契似乎突然间消失地无影无踪，不管Tony怎么明示暗示Maria都没有听懂他的意思，只是一味地问他还有什么需要，或者有什么想要的东西。Tony急的抓耳挠腮却不好意思明说自己删除了Rhodey的号码。  
最终他还是没有从母亲口中套出Rhodey的消息。他有些沮丧地回到房间，躺在床上胡思乱想，难道他和Rhodey缘分已尽，这就是他们的结局了，就像电视上演的一样，两位好朋友因为某个愿意闹了矛盾，从此老死不相往来，直到其中一方死去才得到对方的消息……  
“Sir……Sir？Sir！”Jarvis的声音将他从自己的狗血世界中唤醒。  
“什么？”他翻了个身，恹恹的问。  
“我找到了Mr.Rhodes的消息，他即将去的也是麻省理工，也就说你们仍然在同一个学校。”Jarvis说。  
“他也要去麻省理工？”Tony高兴起来，“等等你说你找到……你黑了学校的系统？”  
“是的，sir，那很简单。”Jarvis说。  
“这不对……呃……”Tony顿了一下，突然想到自己似乎给了Jarvis很高的自由度，并且允许他可以自行上网查找资料。“不要被人发现了。”最终他说道。  
“当然，sir，您该相信自己的作品。”Jarvis回答。  
[她在幻视耳边轻声诉说着他们的相遇，老套的英雄救美，却一下走进她刚刚失去兄长的心里。他开始学着做饭，明明难吃的要死却毫无自觉。然后她开始道歉，为内战时的不信任和战斗时的毫不留情。  
幻视依然像是死了一样，仿佛他的灵魂已经离开，只留下这个奥创制造的躯壳，不对，幻视不是生灵，也能有灵魂存在吗？这样一想就更奇怪了，他们现在不就是灵魂吗？她打了个嗝，迷茫的想了半天也没弄明白。  
“你可以放弃我。”这声音响起来的时候Wanda以为自己出现了幻听。  
幻视不知何时已经醒过来了，他看上去有些疑惑，在发现Wanda没有听懂他的意思时重复：“你可以放弃我的，当时我已经没有能力阻止你改变过去。”  
Wanda张了张嘴，见到他醒来的喜悦一下被冲击的无影无踪，你就是这样看待我的吗？在你遇险的时候只顾自己的利益……  
为什么不是呢？她问自己，当初毫不留情将他打入地下的人可是你。  
“对不起……”她说，“Stark说我伤害了你，他是对的，对不起。”  
幻视看起来还是很疑惑，他当然会疑惑，人类的感情太复杂了，远远不是他这几年的学习能够完全明白的。  
“我必须承认，这几年我没有忘记我和Stark之间的仇恨，虽然放弃了杀他，但是我心里依然认为他是凶手，所以当鹰眼要我做出决定的时候我本能觉得他是错的，觉得只有站在他的对面才是承担责任，这其中队长对我的诸多照顾当然也是原因，但是我心里却是有过通过这种方式报复他的念头。”  
“我很感激在我回来的时候你依然像以前一样对我，可我放不下Pietro，所以总是不听你的劝告，想要改变过去。”  
“你有机会。”幻视说。  
“是的，假如我放弃你，我可以改变过去，”Wanda说，“但是我不能，一旦我放开你，甚至我稍微放松抓紧你的力道我就要失去你了。”  
“那太可怕了，我无法想象没有你会怎么样，改变了过去或许可以救回Pietro，却一定会失去你，我不想这样……”  
“……我不明白，”幻视说，“我以为我对你来说并不那么重要。”  
“所以我要向你道歉，同时还要感谢Loki，”Wanda说，“我明知道你对这些甚至没有我了解得多却还是只顾着自己伤害了你的感情，我明知道Loki不是什么好人却还在他施法的时候分心害大家失散……如果我今天真的失去你了，一切都是我的错。”  
“我并不是想让你说这个。”幻视困惑不已。  
“不，我想告诉你，也想告诉他，”Wanda露出一个笑容，这些话是说给幻视，也是说给自己，“我不会再让自己伤害你了。”]


	40. Chapter 40

经过几天的交流之后两人达成了共识，虽然他们之间还有很多问题，但总有一天他们会理解彼此。这只需要大量的时间和更多的沟通，Tony有些期待那一天。  
他突然觉得自己其实还是很幸运的，当他以为自己只能孤身一人的时候，总会有人待在自己身边没有离开，总会有人将他作为重要的人。  
他想到了Jarvis，如果他还在，该是一件多美妙的事。  
“成熟点少爷，您在一个月前还郑重告诫我您已经过了伤春悲秋的叛逆年龄。”  
Jarvis的声音突然在他脑海中响起，他避开Maria疑惑的视线偷偷笑了下，又想起了很久以前他所提出被Jarvis嫌弃地想法。  
Maria向他的盘子里夹了几根青菜，Tony在她温柔的目光中皱着眉吃掉它们——这有些不太一样，Jarvis总是一脸笑容的看着他，然后他就会不知怎么的感到一阵心虚，接着心甘情愿地吃掉。  
他喜欢实验室里那些安静等待他的机器们，即使Dummy笨拙的甚至分不清镊子和钳子。  
Jarvis一直不赞同他这样做，但是管他呢，Jarvis已经不在了，没人能阻止他。  
他向Maria打了声招呼就回到了实验室——这又是一个新奇的体验，他从来不告诉Jarvis他要去实验室，虽然Jarvis总能找到他。  
[Wanda心不在焉的在实验室来回走动，幻视问过她在做什么，但是Wanda没有回答，只是时不时碰触一下钳子之类没有危险的东西，幻视知道她还没有死心，依然想要改变过去从未改变未来，他决定分一些精力给她，一旦她有不恰当的行为就去阻止，然后他专注地观看Tony编写程序。  
他出生的太晚，只有在Jarvis某个隐秘的资料库里见过年轻的Tony，但是那个资料库他很少去看，那里面的东西只属于Jarvis，而他会创造只属于自己的。他已经看出来Tony在做什么，这该是他最熟悉的部分，事实也确实如此，他亲眼看见了他是如何诞生的。  
他对Tony所有的认知都来自Jarvis，但也只有这个科学家是他最了解的。]  
Tony自然不知道自己身边还跟着两条尾巴，他已经在工作室待了一个多月，排除掉那些来自家庭的、父母的、朋友的被他搞得乱七八糟的生活，试验台才是他的世界，这里才是他真正自在快乐的时候。而现在失去了阻止他成功的唯一要素，只要能够完成最后一点收尾，他就会得到一个不会背叛、不会欺骗、属于他的、只爱着他的完美的朋友、家人。  
数据在飞舞，Tony的手指飞快在键盘上跳动，带起一道道残影，屏幕上流动闪烁的字符倒映在焦糖色的瞳孔里，他将自己的设想，设计，灵感，成熟的和不成熟的，可行的和或许不可行的，将一切以最初的原点为轴心一层层覆盖上去。  
[假如现在有人关注幻视，一定会非常惊讶他所看到的。  
他安静地飘在空中，眼中同步闪现着与电脑上同样的字符，额头上的心灵宝石开始缓慢却有规律地闪动。  
正在用自己的能力影响角落里扔着的螺丝的Wanda终于发现他的不对劲，她回到幻视身边，下意识地拉了拉他的手臂叫道：“幻视？”  
幻视看上去已经没有自我意识了，眼中的字符浮现的速度变快，几乎已经超过了Tony输入的速度，他慢慢伸出手，在Wanda惊讶的目光中探入屏幕。]  
“Dummy！帮我拿杯咖啡！”Tony喊着，眼睛没有从屏幕上移开。  
笨拙的机械手收到指令，飞快地行动着，他绕过Tony脚下的缆线，碰倒了门口的果盘。  
Tony受不了的叹了口气，停下手上的动作，“乖乖呆着不要动，你这个小笨蛋，让你去端咖啡我的咖啡机还能活着吗？”  
“乖孩子，等Dad回来。”他拍了拍电脑，走出了工作室。  
屏幕上的字符有节奏地跳动着，不断排列重组，莹莹的光辉在工作室闪烁。  
“YES，master。”  
[“YES，master。”幻视说，眼中的符号几乎凝成实质。  
Wanda惊恐地看着他，有些吃力地扯着他的衣袖试图将他拉回来，幻视动作平缓而坚定，丝毫没有受到女孩的影响，他看上去没有别的变化，Wanda却感到他在渐渐向Tony靠近的诡异错乱感，仿佛真的要脱离这个空间融入到电脑里了。  
她手脚并用的抱住幻视，焦急地呼唤：“幻视？你听到了吗？”  
已经彻底失去意识的幻视没有回应她，整只手臂陷入电脑中，Wanda有一瞬间觉得自己就要像当初快银一样失去他。  
Wanda总是个被保护的人，流浪的时候被兄长保护，加入复仇者时被幻视和众多复仇者保护，内战时被队长保护，在瓦坎达依然被所有人保护。除了当初在索科威亚时，没有任何人告诉她应该怎样脱离他人自己独立。  
很少有人会苛责一个未成年的女孩，更不会有人让她面临这种孤立无援的情况，即使刚刚落入这个世界，她依然有着幻视可以依靠。  
当幻视不知出了什么状况无法保护她，甚至无法保证自己，她所能想到的只有自己的能力，她可以影响这个时空。  
红色的能量和心灵宝石的力量纠缠在一起，一时间仿佛整个空间都被扭曲了，整个世界仿佛老旧的电影一般突然模糊起来，乱闪的雪花点和错位的物品同时涌入Wanda的大脑。  
强行塞入的信息令她头痛欲裂，却没能让她放开幻视，流浪多年磨炼出来的顽强令她固执地抓紧对方。  
她痛的哭出来，却哽咽的叫着幻视的名字。  
幻视额上的心灵宝石以极快的频率闪动，整个人被强行拉扯着，一部分的他迫不及待地想要冲进电脑，另一部分却在Wanda影响下想要留下。  
金色在幻视瞳孔中浮现，两股力量交战间卷起的飓风几乎毁了整个实验室，他额间的宝石光芒大放，一瞬间冲脱了Wanda的封锁，强烈的金光一瞬间波及了整个工作室。  
“为您服务，sir。”]  
“为您服务，master。”。  
“Jarvis？”Tony端着咖啡回到工作室的时候就听到与Jarvis一模一样的英伦腔在耳边响起，他愣了一下，试探地问道。  
“YES，master。”Jarvis回复。  
Tony一瞬间有些惊喜，却很快又冷却下来。  
“Jarvis，Just A Rather Very Intelligent System，你的名字，”他眨了眨眼，缓解了下酸涩的眼眶，沉默片刻说道。“不要叫我master。”  
被命名为Jarvis的智能安静地运行着，Tony想自己是不是太过为难他了，他才刚刚出生，或许还没有这种程度的变通能力。  
“YES，sir。”  
Tony微微睁大眼睛，虽然震惊却更加高兴，Jarvis比他想的还要聪明，就像他当初设计的一样，成长，一个会成长的AI，他轻声说：“我想要的不是一个仆人。”他心里有些期待和忐忑，就像那些妻子正在生产的孩子，他为自己的比喻笑了一下，可以想象Jarvis的程序在超负荷运转，他几乎已经听到他在运行的声音了。  
“YES，sir。”Jarvis终于回复了他。

Tony露出了微笑。


	41. Chapter 41

Bruce觉得时间过去了很久，他像平时一样静坐冥思，对面的孩子依然沉默地将手中的玩偶拆分又重组。  
意外的是hulk居然也就这样安静地看着他的动作，Bruce闭上眼，让自己的心灵重归平静。  
“我以前有个喜欢的女孩。”Tony突然说道，“她很漂亮，金发碧眼，我的最爱。”  
听一个孩子说这样的话实在有些奇怪，但是想到对方其实就是Tony，只是外表可爱，Bruce也没有太惊奇。  
“那时候我真的很喜欢她，我甚至觉得我是爱她的，她的金发像阳光下闪耀的金子，她的眼睛比最澄澈的天空还要碧蓝，那时候我见到她脑子里想到的只有这些。”  
他也不在意Bruce冷淡地反应，只是继续说着：“所以我让Jarvis关注她的一举一动，我希望知道她所有的事情，我知道她的所有爱好，所有讨厌的对象，知道她其实表里不一爱慕虚荣但是又希望自己是完美无瑕纯洁可爱的，还知道她很早以前就在试图引起我的注意。”  
他欣赏起自己摆在桌上的几个钢铁侠人偶，Bruce顺着他的视线看过去，那些人偶没有像他最初看到的那样精致，每一个都缺少了一部分。  
“但是我还是喜欢她，所以我们很快就在一起了，”他将站着的人偶一一推倒，看着他们一个个摔得四分五裂，“我那么爱她，不想她离开我，所以我依然让Jarvis监视她。”  
他看向Bruce：“你觉得我做得对吗？”  
“不，”Bruce说，“爱一个人不是这样的。”  
“Mom也这样说，”Tony说，“但是她对我心怀愧疚，所以只是劝了我几次就不再提起了。”  
“我知道Mom说的是对的，但是我做不到放她离开，我总觉得离开我的视线她就再也不会回来了，而继续这样下去她总有一天会受不了然后离开我，”Bruce没有打断他，虽然他一直说自己不是那种医生，Tony的情况却十分明显，“然后Jarvis告诉我，Howard回来了。”  
“他和Mom在书房待了一晚上，然后得出结论，他们对我的教育出了问题，”他轻轻笑了一声，“他们现在才知道。”  
不等Bruce说些什么，他话锋一转：“内战之前我向全世界宣布了我的新发明，我知道你看到了，你一直在关注我们。”  
见到Bruce点头他才继续道：“那里面其实有一部分是假的。Howard真的像他说的那样分配给我和Mom更多的时间，他甚至要带我们去旅游，我高兴坏了，甚至为此转移了对她的注意力。但是在那之前的一个晚上他们驾车离开了，总是如此，唯一一点不一样的是，我从未跟他说过我爱他。”  
“他们就在那天晚上永远离开我了。”  
他已经经历过一次重要之人的死亡，当初举行葬礼的那个人已经自己躺在棺材里，Obie理解他的伤心，一手接过了所有的事宜，他只需要在葬礼当天出席，让所有人知道Stark家的人还没有死绝。  
那天他对着镜子看了很久，怎么也拿不出父亲说的完美礼仪，只能在Jarvis的指示下露出虚假的笑容。  
可他还有Obie，父亲的挚友兼合作伙伴，也是他的朋友。  
那时候他从未想过Obie有一天会想要让他去死。  
“那之后没多久我就和她分手了，无所谓，没有什么人能够永远在一起，当你抓的越紧，她离开的越快。”  
Bruce没说话，却有些懊恼在Tony向他诉说心事时的敷衍。  
Tony拍了拍眯着眼几乎快要睡着的hulk示意他将自己放下来。  
“你该回去了。”他说着，他原先使用的桌子包括上面又被拼装完整的钢铁侠慢慢消失不见了。  
Bruce微怔：“我以为你没有办法令我离开这里。”  
“哦，那是我故意误导你的。”他露出一个恶劣的笑容。  
*  
Jarvis金色的球体依然飘在半空，Loki对他的回答很满意，心里又有了新的想法：“我现在就可以带你去找你的造主，”他说，“你可以不同意，但是我依然可以自己去，你同意吗？”  
“I’m agree.”  
“等一下，”Fury制止他们，“你得先把我的队伍带回来。”他瞪视着Thor，“这次你必须站在我这边，Stark回来了其他人却没有回来也不是你希望看到的。”  
Thor犹豫了下，又看了看Loki，有些艰难地说：“吾友铁人回归之后，复仇者们自当带回。”  
“你！”Fury简直要气笑了，每次都是这样，当他以为这个大块头会顾全大局的时候他却又干出一些令人觉得他脑子里都是肌肉的事，“如果他直接跑了呢？”  
“吾定会亲自将他抓回。”Thor坚定地说。  
“……Fuck！”  
邪神将权杖一点点探入金色球体内部，神力的作用下权杖如水晶一般透明，只有他才能看到的视角里，红色的丝线飘荡着一缕缕缠上权杖，金色的光芒时明时暗，他手下稍稍用力，让权杖缠上更多的红色。  
Fury沉默着，虽然对雷神偏帮Loki很不满，却也没有打扰他，按照之前Loki对Tony的在意程度，应该不会就这样让他的队友永远飘在不知名的地方，但是邪神的心思又怎么会是那么好猜的，万一他突然翻脸，复仇者已经七零八落的现在又有谁能阻止他？  
操你的，Thor。他在心里默默骂了一句，只能无奈的等着结果。  
Loki这边进行的很顺利，Jarvis非常配合他的魔法，很快原本透明的权杖就被染成了红色，他默念咒语，连带着金色的光球一起传送向红线的另一头。  
两人消失的十分突兀，Fury终于没忍住叹了口气，却感到身后有了什么动静。  
Bruce惊喘着坐起来，大口喘息几声强压下自己过快的心跳，记忆里最后看到的是Tony那张可爱的小脸上带着几分愉悦和狡猾的笑容，他匆忙的扫视着四周，其他复仇者们躺在地上，看上去没有受伤，但是也没有要醒来的样子。  
Fury有些惊喜地向他走来，Bruce眼神从他身上略过，在Thor身上停留片刻，注意到Loki已经不在了，他干咳一声：“发生了什么？Loki呢？”


	42. Chapter 42

这里显然是一处贫民区，随处可见的垃圾和早已堆满却无人清理的垃圾箱，以及破旧到令人怀疑能否住人的房屋都证明了这一点。  
墙壁上是不知所云的涂鸦，路边是歪七扭八的醉汉，还能看到层层叠叠发黑的血块黏在街道各处。  
空气中弥漫着恶臭混杂着令人作呕的气息，神灵的耳朵清晰地听见周围包含痛苦和绝望的呻吟。  
Loki出现的时候没有引起任何人的注意，他嫌恶地皱起眉，心底对人类的恶意更加深的一层，又不受控制的涌起对Tony的担心——那个娇生惯养的人类真的能在这种环境中生存吗？  
他从怀中拿出Stark的造物，那个似乎被人类命名为AI的物种被他缩小了，他收起心中的恶意，充满诱惑与魔力地引导：“感受到了吗？你的主人就在这里。与你命运相连的造主，你知道他在哪，跟着你的心里的声音走，我知道你有心，你的心在他那里，去吧，带我去找他。”  
他放开手，金色光球立刻脱离他的掌心，Jarvis飘在半空浮动了一会儿，忽明忽暗的光线令墙角蹲守的乞丐一阵骚动，Loki冷漠地瞥了一眼那个方向，很快转移了视线，这样卑微的东西，连看一眼都嫌肮脏。  
被他视线扫过的乞丐们却没有如他所想的那样被震慑住，在这样宛如地狱的环境里，生与死的界限早已不是如何分明，每一个贫民区的人都知道不能去招惹如Loki这样看上去就十分危险的人，却更加明白当诱惑力足够大的时候，那猎物背后的危机就值得忽视了。  
Jarvis慢慢确定了方向，原本缓慢移动着的光球突然加快了速度，Loki紧跟而上，不再理会蠢蠢欲动的平民区居民。  
*  
Tony确实是在这里的，但是生活质量却比Loki想象中要好得多，除了无时无刻存在着的精神攻击。  
“嘿你听见我说话了吗？我知道你听得到，你不是个聋子，说实话我总觉得似乎在哪见过你我见过你吗？你想吃墨西哥卷饼吗？它真的很好吃我可以一次吃三十个个，对了你看到我的厨房了吗它真的很棒我至少用它做过几百个墨西哥卷饼，事实上外街的外卖总是不愿意把我点的外卖送过来那真是太过分了，他们完全不明白什么叫做顾客是上帝，对你说的没错我明天就要去砸场子，他们必须把我点的外卖送过来……”  
“能请你闭上哪怕一分钟的嘴吗？！”当你每天面对比一百位更年期的老妈加起来还要话唠的人时你很难沉浸在自己忧伤的情绪中，Tony现在就是这个情况。他忍无可忍地大叫起来，因为回忆起一切，对自己居然对杀父仇人动了心感到愧疚又绝望，他只想自己一个人待一会儿，什么复仇者九头蛇法案冬兵都滚一边去，让他安安静静远离这个操蛋的世界。  
然而万万没想到的是，那一场爆炸不仅没有直接炸死他还把他炸到了这样一个脑子里比脸上的坑还多的神经病家里。  
还不如直接炸死他。Tony恶狠狠地想。  
事实永远无法改变，Tony也做不出自杀这样的事，这操蛋的世界操蛋的生活永远不会放过他，就像他终于接受了自己没死的事实，理清了自己乱地堪比复仇者内战的记忆，人生中第一次无比的渴望清净的时候，上帝却再次告诉他：不，你别想有任何事能按照你的心意来。  
说实在的，你能想象有那么一个人能够一天24小时除了睡觉的时候就一直在不明所以地说一些似是而非莫名其妙的话吗？在没有人理会他的时候他还能够自得其乐地在脑中分裂一个自己。  
听上去似乎妈妈再也不用担心我会寂寞了呢。  
呸。  
如果不是Tony实在不知道该如何面对那些他熟悉的人，他早就远远离开这个话唠的神经病。  
没有听到对方的反驳，Tony有些奇怪的抬头，却看见这个红色紧身衣的变态双手捂住嘴巴，一副被流氓威胁的良家少女样。  
Tony一时间不知该为他意料之外的听话而惊喜，还是该为他如此羞耻的动作无语。  
“一分钟已经过去了，看我是那么守时，所以你该告诉我我在哪见过你了baby，你知道我有时候记性不好，对，只是记性不好，亲爱的你忘了自己也是我吗所以不要反驳。我刚刚说了什么吗？作者一直想用我来拖字数其实我是不愿意的，我只想知道你是谁，你会想其他人那样看见我的脸就离开吗？哦不你已经看见我的脸了你要离开我了吗baby。”  
他动作夸张的抱住Tony，而被他抱住的人双手捂脸痛苦的呻吟一声，眼前仿佛有无数个神经病在他耳边碎碎念。  
再这样下去我要神经衰弱了。他绝望地想。  
“我要出去！”他猛地站起来，潜力爆发一般甩开了牛皮糖一样缠在身上的人，去他妈的一个人待着，让他继续在这神经病身边他宁愿去面对那些尚未处理好的烂摊子。  
他拖着死死抱住他大腿的变态，步伐艰难的走出门。  
这是他自从掉进这个家以后第一次出门，本以为死侍家里已经是脏乱差的代表，没想到门外的世界让他见识了什么叫天外有天。  
他捂住鼻子，连当初阿富汗的山洞里的环境都比这里好。  
他踹了一脚拖在地上的人，问：“这是哪？怎么离开这里？”  
Wade Wilson——死侍装死地趴在地上，双手依然紧紧地抱着Tony的大腿。Tony哭笑不得地再踹他一下：“够了，你可以……”跟我一起走。  
他话没说完，想到死侍话唠的可怕，急忙改口：“跟我一起去打个电话。”  
他忽然转过头，像是感受到了有什么灵魂相连的东西正在接近他，但是那个方向只有一群似乎在找人麻烦的乞丐流氓。  
正想着是不是自己的错觉，他看见人群像是遇到了什么天敌一样不由自主地分开，渐渐露出里面的人影。  
那人站在最污秽的土地上，却仿佛行走于神庭，明明衣着与周围的环境如此格格不入，却生不出任何滑稽的心思，两侧不由自主退开的人类下意识地低下头，只觉得看一眼都是玷污。  
如神灵一般蔑视众生。  
哦，他原本就是神灵。  
Tony看着对方熟悉的长角。  
那神灵在他面前站定，不为任何人停驻的眼睛在他身上凝固，带着几分高高在上地宣布神谕：“Stark，跟我回家。”


	43. Chapter 43

Loki对自己的表现十分满意。  
这是他早已想好的出场，能够最大程度地震慑到对方，为了达到最佳效果，他甚至没有直接杀了这些胆敢打劫他的人类。  
而现在Tony一脸震惊，目不转睛地看着他的样子更是令他满意。  
他稍稍抬起下巴，只等着人类感激涕零地跟着他走。  
“这个浑身绿油油的家伙是谁？现在是化装舞会吗他居然穿的比我还奇怪，我觉得好像在哪见过他，等等我是不是也对你说过这样的话……闭嘴这不是搭讪，我绝对是见过他，洛杉矶？休斯敦？都不是，纽约？对了，纽约！”  
陌生的声音打断了两人的对视，Loki将注意力分出一小部分施舍给趴在地上的人。  
“他是谁？”  
Tony无奈地试图把腿解救出来：“放开。”  
“no！是我救了你你是我的所有物了，你不能跟着他离开，他比我还奇怪，有谁会穿着一身绿油油的戏服跑到这里来，他肯定有病……”  
神灵不悦地皱眉，言出法随：“闭嘴！”  
随着死侍的沉默，Loki突然发现Tony的眼神变了，那种夹杂着惊叹与好奇地目光令他一阵愉悦，他抬起法杖掩饰自己翘起的嘴角：“你……”  
死侍呜呜叫喊着跳到Tony面前，双手胡乱在脸上扒拉着，片刻之后他将头罩取下，露出那张满是伤疤和坑洞的脸，Tony早已看过他的脸，真正令他惊讶的是死侍的嘴巴被Loki用魔法抹消了，他本来已经丑得令人无奈，现在更是伤眼了。失去语言能力几乎令他悲痛欲绝，极尽夸张地用肢体语言表述自己的不满。Tony毫无同情心甚至还有些愉快地看着他的动作，对Loki的行为更加赞赏了，好在他还记得两人应该是敌人。  
见Tony没有帮他的意思，死侍转过身，抽出背后的双刀向Loki砍去。Loki身形向后退去，随后挥动法杖，魔力迅速汇聚，凝成球形射向死侍。  
这一切发生的太过迅速，Tony刚要阻止死侍，却见他已经向着相反的方向飞去。  
“住手！”他喊完了自己想要说的话，下意识地抬起手制止Loki的下一步行动。  
“你要这样阻止我？”Loki挑眉，“现在你身上可没有那些钢铁武装。”  
“没有他们我一样能阻止你。”Tony嘴硬地回了一句，有些担心地瞥了一眼死侍。  
向来活力过头的人一动不动地躺在地上，胸口的大洞清晰可闻，Tony脸色微变，警惕地盯着Loki向后退去。  
“是他自己撞上去的，”Loki不知道为什么自己要解释这一句，“我原本只是想要警告他。”  
“虽然他是个神经病，却也不会随便拿自己的性命开玩笑。”Tony显然不信，他退到死侍身边，有些懊恼自己的放松，他本来可以阻止死侍冲动的行为，可是他走神了。  
Loki有些生气，却也知道以自己的信誉Tony不会相信他，这和他计划的不一样，人类本应该在他降临的时候就跟着他离开。  
死侍颤抖着伸出一只手，十分虚弱地叫了Tony：“嗨baby，我可能不行了，很抱歉不能陪你一起去打电话了，在我死之前可以告诉我你叫什么吗？”  
Tony单膝跪地，有些焦虑地按住他的伤口：“你不会死的。”他瞪视着Loki，“你肯定能救他。”  
“即使是神灵也无法救回死去的人。”Loki十分不高兴的回答，虽然死侍还没死呢，但是他为什么要救。  
“不要求他！”死侍声音突然加大，“看他的样子就比我还讨厌我还没见过比我更讨厌的人绝对不能输给他……”他又虚弱下来，“我想知道你的名字，能满足我这唯一的死前心愿吗？”  
“Tony，我叫Tony。”Tony说，虽然死侍聒噪又变态，有时候令人烦躁地恨不得杀了他，却远没有到非得去死的地步。  
“哦这名字真棒太衬你了相信我，从这个角度看你好像更好看了我当然知道什么是好看，以前的我帅气又潇洒我还有个漂亮的女朋友她可真美她还不嫌弃我长得丑可惜我已经不能跟她在一起了。”  
Tony本来以为他像所有人死去之前一样要说些临终之前，没想到他却越来越精神，中气十足滔滔不绝喋喋不休地在他耳边说了一大堆废话，他缓缓抬起手，因为悲痛忽略的奇怪触感终于露出了真面目，死侍胸前的伤口不知何时已经消失了。  
Tony沉默着，有一瞬间想要穿上MK46用斥力炮在他身前重新轰出一个洞来。  
“你被他骗了，”与他的沉默相比，Loki就高兴多了，他走上前，“他的自愈能力极强，没想到人类中还有人能够拥有这么强的自愈能力，对了，你们被称为‘变种人’。”  
“如何，你该跟我走了，这个人欺骗了你的感情，根本不值得你为他停留，当然，你的那些队……”  
“sir。”又一道声音打断了他的话，金色的AI强硬的插入两人中间，Jarvis熟悉的英伦腔在耳边响起，Tony有些不可思议地看着他，又瞟了一眼Loki，再次看向Jarvis。  
Loki的心情再次降了下去，停滞在半空中的法杖指向光球。  
“Sir，由于Mr.Laufeyson的魔法，Scarlet Witch能力和心灵宝石的相互作用，我已经从幻视体内分离，请您放心，我们双方都不会出现任何问题。”  
他将蓄势待发的魔法收回，决定看在这个造物为他说了好话的份上饶过他的无礼。  
Tony渐渐从震惊中回过神，狐疑地看了Loki一眼，神灵坦然地面对着他的目光。他伸手碰触Jarvis，金色光芒中熟悉的代码和运行规则告诉他这确实是Jarvis，那个他以为永远都不能再次见到的生命共同体。  
当他再次看向Loki时已经带上了感激，连之前邪神所造成的伤害都烟消云散了。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他说不出太多感激地话，最多在Loki下次惹事被抓之后为他小小的求情。  
“我来找你，”邪神抬了抬下巴，“为我的仁慈感激涕零吧，还没有一个人类能够得到这样的恩典……”  
“说重点。”Tony打断了他骄傲的陈述。  
“Sir，您失踪后神盾和复仇者没有找到您，于是Mr.Fury请Mr.Odinson从神域带来了Mr.Laufeyson。”  
“你真的是来找我的？”你真有这么好心？  
“我自然是有条件的。”Loki为他的怀疑感到不快，很快说出了自己的条件。


	44. Chapter 44

“你的条件会这么简单？”Tony十分怀疑。  
“答应我的条件并不会使你失去什么。”Loki说，“相信英勇的钢铁侠不会怯于与我同行。”  
“我和复仇者令你的计划功亏一篑，”Tony沉吟片刻，“而你在拥有这么好的机会地情况下却仅仅提出让我和你游览九界的要求？”  
“这当然不是我答应救你时想得到的，”Loki想起他当初的目的，“但却是我现在想要的。”  
“我一向忠于自己的欲望。”  
Tony有些犹豫。虽然Loki现在看起来很好说话的样子，但是他可没忘记当初被邪神扔下大楼时的惊险。可是如果他不答应，邪神显然也不会那么轻易放过他。  
他看了一眼Jarvis，从重新见到他的喜悦中冷静下来后，他有些怀疑Loki救下他的目的。  
但那是Jarvis，不是其他的什么人，是他以为再也无法见到的半身，如果有人能够让Jarvis回来，他愿意付出任何代价。  
“我同意你的条件，”Tony最终说道，“但是时间长短由我来定。”  
*  
于是他们坐上了去往纽约的飞机。  
“你在开玩笑，对吗？你说的带我回家的方式就是坐火车？当然我不是说坐火车不好，但是你难道不该挥挥手就用你那些奇怪的魔法把我送到纽约吗？现在你告诉我我们还需要坐火车？”Tony坐在Loki旁边，至今仍然不敢相信。说真的，有人能想到邪神会想起来坐火车回家吗？看看Thor吧，那个大个子神灵能想到的长途旅行方式只有用他的锤子飞行。当然，不是说他就乐意用魔法了，这种他至今没能解析的科学依然排在“Tony Stark最讨厌的东西”前三名，但是，他是说，这种情况下用魔法不是更方便吗？在有一堆烂摊子等着他去收拾的紧急情况下。  
“我觉得这种方式很好，”Loki喝了一口红茶，“你知道我为了找到你花费了很大力气。”  
“哦，”Tony干巴巴的道，“所以呢？”  
“sir，Mr.Laufeyson现在恐怕不能负荷两个人传送的能量。”Jarvis的声音从头顶传来。  
“mute。”Tony很不爽，“你到底站在哪边？”  
Jarvis从善如流的闭嘴。  
Loki瞥了一眼趴在Tony头发上的金色小光球，对他的识时务很满意：“就像他说的，我现在的能量不足以支撑两个人传送。”  
“这么说我必须坐着该死的火车？”  
“你也可以选择飞机。”  
见Tony瞪大了他本来就很大的眼睛，Loki再次喝了一口红茶以掩饰自己忍不住翘起的嘴角。  
“Jarvis，为什么你不能联系上pepper。”没法对Loki发火，Tony只好调转枪口对准了Jarvis。  
“sir，我之前显然已经跟您说过了，虽然您当时在对着Mr.Laufeyson难得一见的现代装发呆，但是目前在我的数据库里权限最高的几位紧急联系人皆处于昏迷中，而且其他人恐怕不适合现在联系……”  
“mute。”Tony再次说道，然后转向Loki，“你对他动了什么手脚？”  
“你很清楚他的性格都是自己发展的。”Loki抿了下唇，努力忍住自己即将出口的大笑，人类和他的造物都是如此有趣，他更加期待他们即将到来的旅行了。  
Tony不说话了，扭头看着窗外。  
他熟悉高空飞行，却很少乘坐火车，成为钢铁侠之前有Stark工业的专机，在那之后更多的却是用他的盔甲，现在的情况对他来说也是一种新奇的体验。  
他眯着眼睛，看着车厢外出现的人影。  
等等，人影？他揉了揉眼睛，看着扒在车身上的红色影子。  
“是那个奇怪的变种人。”Loki显然也注意到了他，“他还真是执着。”  
“呵呵。”Tony面无表情地笑了下，那个人影注意到Tony在看他，敲打着玻璃大声叫喊着Tony的名字。  
Tony深吸一口气，决定先不管他是怎么偷渡上来的，他伸出手想要把窗户弄开，Loki却快他一步，手指在玻璃上轻轻一点。  
Tony仿佛看到有波纹在窗户上荡开，然后外面的人手上一松，惨叫着被高速行驶的火车甩了出去。  
Loki好整以暇地收回手，担心Tony怪他下手太狠还特意解释了一句：“以他的自愈能力，即使摔下去也不会有任何问题。”  
*  
接下来的行程却不太顺利。  
死侍仿佛阴魂不散一般总是一转头就出现在身边，Loki试过了封住他的嘴，控制他的行动，变换自身交通工具的方式都没能摆脱他，最终他不得不承认，除非下手杀了他，否则是无法阻止他的。  
“看来我们的短途旅行要终止了。”他说，接着伸出手。  
Tony一怔，抬头对上他绿色的眼睛，那里面一片安宁，令他不由自主地放松下来。他将手放到对方摊开的手掌，接着在一片眩晕中回到了基地。


	45. Chapter 45

Tony被Loki手上的温度冻了一下，这时候才有了对方是只存在于传说中的霜巨人的实感。  
他抽回手，对上Fury那张带着惊讶的黑脸。  
“hey，guys。”他张口打了个招呼。  
“吾友！”Thor第一个上前给了他一个结实的拥抱，顺带将距离极近的Loki一起拥进怀里  
“god你终于回来了。”Fury心里五味杂陈，他当然是希望钢铁侠回来的，但是那决不能是以全体复仇者为代价。  
“Tony。”Bruce喊了一声，想到在那个未知的地方看到的男孩，心里突然就安定下来，他露出一个微笑，开了个不大不小的玩笑，“这趟旅程如何？”  
“跟我想象中差远了，”Tony嫌弃道，他的生活已经够糟了，完全不需要这段莫名其妙的经历。  
“Loki，你该救醒他们了。”Fury十分不近人情的打断他们的叙旧。  
Loki在经历了惊愕，暴怒，挣扎后终于脱离了半神兄弟的怀抱，他理了理衣襟：“当然可以，但是我有一个条件……”  
“我不是已经答应你一个条件了。”Tony瞪他。  
“那只是将你带回来的条件，和救醒他们没有任何关系。”Loki狡辩。  
“你……”  
“Tony，你答应了他什么条件？”Bruce严肃起来，虽然他知道Tony不会随便答应危害世界的条件，但是以Tony的性格，难保他不会答应一些对他不利的条件。  
“没什么，”Tony说，“不是什么大事，相信我Bruce。”  
“这不合理，”Fury沉声说，“当初我们的交易是找回Stark，Steve他们的昏迷是你的失误，你有义务让他们醒过来。”  
“不，我没有，”Loki冷笑，“他们的昏迷是你们的好队友造成的，那个女巫，如果不是她没有按照我的指挥行动，这种情况根本不会发生。”  
“那是因为你……”  
“够了，别吵了，”Tony说，他已经走到pepper身边蹲下，轻轻抚摸CEO的脸颊，“你去救醒他们，什么条件我答应了。”  
“Tony！”Bruce提高了声音，这令他听上去有些严厉，“你不能这么随便……”  
然而不等他说完，Loki已经沉下脸了：“我要带你回来的时候你可不是这种态度。”他们就这么重要吗？  
“你到底救不救。”Tony蹲在地上，偏头看着Loki。他就是有这种天赋，轻易就能  
知道对方的底线在哪，比如现在他就知道，Loki不会拒绝他。  
“救。”Loki磨牙，这种熟悉的感觉令他想到当初在纽约，凡人在他面前毫无防备地脱下盔甲侃侃而谈，好像十分确定自己不会趁机杀了他。  
真是令人又爱又恨。  
然后他们默契地“遗忘”了刚刚那个“条件”，好像Loki从未提起过。  
Bruce若有所思地看了眼Loki，按照他的吩咐把复仇者们摆好。  
“你好像并不奇怪我会提前醒来。”看着Loki开始施法，他突然问道。  
Loki原本懒得回答他的问题，但是Tony好奇地看了过来，看上去也想知道答案，他突然有了解释的欲望：“你和他们的情况不一样。”  
“他们有的在过去，有的在现在，有的在未来，困住他们的是时间，而你，”他的权杖伸向Bruce，快要点到他的胸口时突然转了个弯，点中了不知不觉凑到跟前的Tony，“困住你的是某个人的心，只要他想让你回来，你自然就会回来了。”  
Tony眨巴下眼睛，一脸莫名。  
“这次我不会失败了。”Loki点着Tony的胸口说。  
Tony明白了他的意思，哼了一声道：“我期待着。”  
[他们在观察。  
Tony的人生已经可以说完美，除了依然在他生命中缺席的父亲，他和母亲的关系慢慢变好，在入学之后再次和朋友分在同一个寝室，这可以说是十分幸运了。  
他们带着一种诡异的欣慰感看着两个少年人做出约定。  
“如果你再这样，我肯定会用拳头狠狠地亲吻你的脸蛋。”黑人少年恶狠狠地说。  
“那可真是太好了。”被威胁的人却十分开心。  
约定显然是针对Tony的，因为混蛋的总是Tony。  
看着这样稚气又可爱的少年实在有些奇怪，无论从哪方面来说，他们观察的人都可以说是长辈。  
但这真是很有趣，尤其是在消除了内心的偏见之后，Wanda觉得即使是遇到成年版钢铁侠，她也很难对对方产生敬畏感了。  
卷发的天才显然对父亲的缺席耿耿于怀，他拒绝了Jarvis提供的关于Howard工作的所有事宜，甚至禁止对方查询有关这方面的任何信息，可在他们以为他厌恶自己的父亲时却发现他的行事总是在向着那个很少见到的人靠拢。  
Tony无疑爱着他的父亲，即使他固执地拒绝听到对方的消息，在对方偶尔回家时任性的留宿在外面，甚至嘴硬地表示自己根本不需要父亲。  
一直跟在他身后的两人清楚地感受到他心底的矛盾和爱。  
然后他遇到了喜欢的女孩，迫切而莽撞的想要将自己的满腔爱意倾注到对方身上，却没有发现对方根本无法承受他近乎偏执的爱。  
他们还那么年轻，和女孩带着玩闹和炫耀性质的喜欢比起来，Tony的爱显得太过沉重了，她还远远没有到想要“一辈子”地步。  
Wanda一眼就能看穿那个女孩的心态，开始或许只是抱持着些许虚荣心的有意接近，可在发现Tony的认真之后她就退却了，她毕竟还是个好女孩，不愿意太过欺骗他人的感情。这本该是正确的，不对等的感情不会有好结果，Tony也有时间明白怎么正确爱一个人，然后遇到能够提出“永远”的那个人。  
可那不该是现在。  
那天Howard终于有机会提出一家人的旅行，Tony在别扭了很久之后没能压抑内心的渴望，接受了Howard的示好，他们约定了时间，然后Howard和Maria出门了。

再也没有回来。  
Wanda感到心痛。  
或许是代入感太强，总觉得现在Tony就是当初的他们，一夜之间失去一切。唯一不同的是，他们所有的惶恐，怨恨，不甘都寄托在那颗沉默的导弹上，寄托在那个“Stark”的标志上，而Tony只能独自咽下所有。  
没有经历过的人永远无法理解那有多痛，旁观者口中几句不痛不痒的“节哀”也无法抚平任何伤口。  
她时灵时不灵的能力告诉她Tony哭了，但是她目光所看见的却是对方镇定地站在镜子前。]  
Tony整理着自己的衣着，这套西装是最近定制的，完美贴合他的身形，少年的背影还有些单薄，却足够挺直，仿佛已经有能力撑起一座商业帝国。  
“Jarvis ，我看起来怎么样？”他停下手中的动作，看着镜中的自己。  
“非常完美，sir。”他一手打造的AI说。  
“是吗？”他想象着Stark家的人所应有的样子，想着父亲在面对所有人。他牵动脸部的肌肉，慢慢露出一个笑来。  
他们听到了来电提示音，专属他爱着的女孩。  
[那不该是现在。]  
“好。”Tony说，挂断了和女孩的最后一通电话。  
他的父母连同他刚刚萌芽的爱一起死去了。


	46. Chapter 46

[Wanda握紧了幻视的手臂。  
“不该是这样的。”她说，眼睁睁地看着一个人失去所有一点也不会令人觉得满足，即使那个人曾经是自己的仇人。  
幻视将她搂进怀里轻轻抚摸她的头发，人造的眼瞳平静而冷淡，仿佛丝毫没有受到影响。  
“我想抱抱他。”Wanda在他怀里说，“就只是抱一下。”  
幻视放开她，看着她站在Tony身后，伸出手臂小心翼翼的合拢。  
刚刚失去父母的少年在葬礼上倔强地仰着头，直视那些怀疑或认定Stark工业将走下坡路的人们，此时在场的众人显然还没有意识到自己见证了新时代的开始，属于Tony Stark的时代。]  
Loki的法术终于开始生效，绿色的法力在众人间游走，渐渐形成一个没人能看懂的魔法阵。阵法将所有人笼罩在它的光芒内，Tony退后一步，克制住自己研究的欲望问道：“这是什么？”  
他没有期待任何人的回应，只是为了转移自己注意的自言自语，但Loki回答了他：“我需要确定他们所在的时间点，这个阵法可以帮我更好的定位，幸运的是那个女巫还没有笨到无药可救。”  
首先回应阵法的是Wanda，混沌魔法一样是令Tony暂时无法理解的力量，但它显然知道如何令主人摆脱困境，Loki仅仅是稍作引导，便已经令它找到了回来的道路。  
女巫睁开眼睛，几乎与她同时醒来的还有幻视，他们的目光不约而同的定格在Tony身上，与过去相比变化极大的男人在两人的目光中不自在地舔了舔嘴唇，转头向Loki询问：“我看起来有什么不对吗？”  
Loki并没有回答并扔给了他一面镜子。  
[对Clint和Natasha来说，这样的日子是有些无聊了。  
你不能勉强两个上天入地的特工对一个孩子的生活抱有什么期待，尤其当他们除了跟着那个孩子没有任何办法时。  
Tony那些不该压迫在孩子身上的经历仿佛已经彻底过去了，Howard终究还是为他预约了心理医生，他大受刺激不堪负重的心灵选择性的遗忘了那场惨痛的绑架，也不记得那些他拼命想要救出的孩子们，但是谁又忍心苛责他想起一切呢？他本身也还是个孩子。  
除了他渐渐开始疏远父亲，开始让Jarvis更多的进入到他的生活。  
Jarvis成为他的“父亲”并没有用去太多时间，毕竟在Tony的记忆里，那些本该由父亲教导的事情都是Jarvis完成的。  
或许是这样祥和美好的日子令人从心底平静下来，又或者是经过了这么长时间的沉淀后终于能冷静地思考，Clint开始怀疑起自己的目的来。  
他原本应该是过着退休养老的悠闲生活，履行那些因为工作而没能实现的孩子们的愿望，可他没有，他放弃了自己脱离危险的战场的机会硬是掺和进了这场本该跟他无关的浑水。  
因为队长需要他。  
不是因为什么正义与邪恶，也不是因为自由与权力，仅仅是出于一时意气，他甚至没有仔细考虑队长为什么会需要他。  
而现在他在考虑的是，当他认为队长需要他的时候，为什么他没有想到Tony也可能需要他。  
他很快得出了答案——因为Tony拥有一切。  
Tony拥有一切，又怎么会在意区区一个特工的选择。  
可那是不对的，Tony从没有说过也从没有表示过他不需要Clint的支持，是Clint单方面的认为他不需要，然后单方面的选择了他认为需要的一方。  
他是一个特工，他本不应该这么武断的站队，他至少应该确认队长的目的，确认Tony的目的，确认政府的目的，就像他进行的每一个任务，获取情报，然后制定计划，完成目标。  
可这些都没有，就像Nat说的，仅仅是半天的退休就已经令他丢了所有特工应有的素质。  
他又想到了队长，或许他就是有这样的本事，能够引发所有人内心的冲动，就好像突然又回到了年轻的时候，以为仅凭一腔热血就能拯救世界。  
如今想来，那场内战简直打的莫名其妙，明明每个人都努力克制自己，明明只是想要阻止对方，却总是阴差阳错造成更多的伤害。  
他其实是非常后悔对Tony说的那番话的，在出口之前他绝对没有想到自己能够说出那么伤人的话，明明率先选择了队长的人是自己，却好像Tony做了什么十恶不赦的事一样，无理取闹地莫名其妙。  
他非常肯定Tony受伤了，他甚至没有发挥自己惯常的嘴炮，他应该理直气壮地怼回来：“这就是你不跟着爸爸我混的下场。”才对。  
他回想那时候Tony的表情，却发现自己已经记不清了。也对，他说过那句话之后下意识的不敢看对方，却虚张声势地不断口出恶言，好像这样就能令自己占理一样。  
他试着揪一颗草表达自己愤懑的心情，没有成功。  
或许不止那一次，Clint想，那个混蛋实在太擅长让自己表现的像个混蛋了，在他们陷入这场“Loki的恶作剧”之前，他很少能够明确的理解他的情绪。  
这绝对是个坏习惯，一般来说，一旦心虚就开始语无伦次东拉西扯虚张声势的是Tony，他用这种方式惹毛别人或者把人气走，又在真的把人气走之后想尽办法把人哄回来。  
或许是时候该向Tony请教怎么把人哄回来了。Clint沉痛地想。  
“Clint。”Natasha的呼唤打断了他的思绪，他转头看她，却发现黑寡妇仿佛遇到了什么世界性难题一样皱着眉头，这实在太少见了，Clint有些好奇她在想什么。  
良久的沉默后，一向寡言却通透的特工说：“我大概……比自己想象中还要喜欢他。”  
他们实在太了解对方了，Natasha仅仅说了这一句，Clint已经明白了她的意思。  
“所以，我想我们都需要一个道歉。”他说。]


	47. Chapter 47

Tony摸了摸头顶的Jarvis，干咳一声介绍：“Jarvis，认识一下。”  
“你好。”幻视礼貌地点头。  
比起他的淡定，Wanda反应就有些大了：“你们不是……？”她看了看幻视又看了看Jarvis，后知后觉地想起过去的幻影里从幻视身体脱离的东西。  
“具体情况我也不清楚，”Tony摸了摸下巴，“我猜他可能知道一些。”他指了指Loki。  
Loki依然在维持着魔法阵，Tony等了几秒，见他没有解释的意思便把这个问题暂时放到了一边。  
至少现在没有出现任何问题，等解决了复仇者们再来好好研究。  
Loki的魔法确实十分强大，Tony已经开始考虑结束之后要怎么感谢他了，或许可以先请他来一顿地球的美食，绝对和仙宫很不一样。  
不能请太多人，就他们两个好了，他莫名觉得Loki也是想和他单独聊聊。  
凝聚在幻视和Wanda周围的光线渐渐脱离了他们向着Clint和Natasha游去，与Wanda那次不同的是这次持续了很长时间，彻底凝固在人体上的光芒深刻令Tony体会了闪瞎眼的感觉。  
Clint一个弹身从地上跳了起来，紧接着Natasha也坐了起来，两人看上去还算镇定，没有受到太大影响。  
Tony突然感觉有些尴尬，与几乎闹掰的队友待在同一个空间令他有些不自在，他还清晰得记得和对方的争吵，记得两人分别表达了对他的不满，该怎么说呢，在那之前他们至少还维持着表面的融洽。  
他没有与他们视线接触，而是专注的盯着Rhodey和Pepper，只有看着这两个永远会站在他身边的人，他才能感到心安。  
Natasha走到他面前，伸出手有些迟疑地拍了拍他的肩膀，Tony猜测那是表达“你回来了”。女特工的感情内敛，这大概是她所能表达的极限了。接着Clint原地纠结了半天之后终于蹭过来，却什么话也不说，只是坐在Tony旁边。Tony不想搭理他，就随他去了。  
Rhodey和pepper几乎同时醒来，他们分别给了Tony一个拥抱，却没有那些Tony以为会出现的唠唠叨叨。Tony狐疑地来回打量他们，又试探的询问了他们看到了什么，却总是被两人避重就轻地带了过去。  
他自信自己的人生虽然一塌糊涂，却从没有什么见不得人的事，他回想了年轻时的那些荒唐事，前二十年有Rhodey参与其中，后二十年有Pepper亲力亲为，Rhodey知道他每件武器的去向，Pepper知道他历任床伴的名字，既然如此，不管他们看到了什么也不过是清晰了下记忆而已，除了令他们更加深刻的认识到Tony是个怎样的烦人精再也没有别的了。  
他很快将这件事抛在了脑后，他还有更重要的事要考虑。  
美国队长和冬日战士。  
这两个至今没有醒过来的人。  
失忆期间的事Tony记得清清楚楚，并没有发生什么狗血的想起了从前忘记了现在的事，但也正是记得所有的事，反而令Tony更加痛苦了。  
他记得得知杀死父母真凶时的恨意，也记得和Bucky在一起的甜蜜，更记得回想起一切时那种悔恨绝望不甘愤怒掺杂在一起几乎令他抓狂的感觉。如果不是死侍刚好在旁边，那个神经病在他耳边念念叨叨一些歪理邪说，不着边际地说着一些自己的悲惨经历，甚至试图向他灌输一些漫画、编辑和电影、导演之间存在分歧之类不靠谱的言论。  
千万不要小看任何一个天才、工程师、科学家的破坏力，如果不是死侍几乎可以称得上不死之身，他已经不知死在暴走的Tony手下多少次了。  
可也正是多亏了他，才令Tony用最快的时间摆脱了那段无法控制自己的暴躁和自弃情绪的时期。  
虽然他还是不知道应该如何面对Bucky，甚至不知道自己再次见到他会是什么反应。  
顺其自然吧。Tony告诉自己。  
如果实在忍不住恨意，就打他一顿；如果美国队长再来阻拦他，就两人连着一起打。pepper和Rhodey都会帮他，更何况就算没人帮他，他也不一定会输，这次他是很冷静的有计划的想揍人。  
然后还有队长。  
美国队长。  
Steve Rogers。  
那是纽约之战他醒来看到的第一张脸，他现在昏迷不醒，五官很放松，不管是眉心的距离还是嘴唇的厚度，甚至是鼻尖的角度都是他最喜欢的比例，Jarvis的数据库里还有他所有的脸部数据，从五官分布到睫毛长度，绝对比他本人知道的还要详细。  
Tony曾经花了很长时间去分析他对美国队长的感情，最后得出结论，他喜欢Steve的那张脸。  
平时严肃又正经，总是皱着眉板着脸，偶尔笑起来又有些天真的脸。  
就算他本人过着健康又规律的老年人生活，做着标准而正确的正义之事，跟Tony完全不同。  
直到他隐瞒了Tony父母的死因。  
或许是执念太深，他想起一切后念念不忘的居然是——  
“我要打碎美国队长完美的牙齿。”  
可现在见到他们之后却令他十分意外。他镇定地看着两人躺在地上毫无抵抗力，镇定的看着Loki开始对他们施救，镇定的等着他们醒过来。  
他本以为自己会被情绪控制，会一时冲动做下些错事，可事实是什么都没有，他的脑子清醒的可怕，他的大脑自动开始计算他失踪期间的损失和解决办法，开始计划复仇者们集结之后怎样挽回民众和政府的信任。  
他应该会有的那些情绪好像突然之间全部消失了。  
“他们怎么还没醒？”Fury问道。  
相比其他人来说，两位超级士兵耽误的时间有点长了，这些时间足够其他人再醒一次了。  
“他们拒绝了。”半晌之后，Loki说道。  
“拒绝？”Tony抬起头，“你是说他们不愿意回来？”  
现在还困在时间里的人只剩下Steve和Bucky，Loki看上去轻松了不少，他放下手，魔法阵的力量依然集中在两位士兵身上。  
“你没办法把他们强行拉回来吗？”Fury问道，虽然不明白他们为什么拒绝回来，但是他们已经耽搁太长时间了，外面已经不知道变成什么样子，复仇者该出动了。  
“有。”Loki也厌恶了互相扯皮，勾勾手指示意Tony过来。  
“干什么？”Tony感觉被冒犯了，有些不快地问。  
“你站到阵眼，然后叫他们的名字。”Loki说，他看上去心情不是很好，显然也不是很想用这种方法。  
Tony若有所思听话照办：“只需要叫他们的名字吗？”  
Loki点了点头。  
“好吧。”Tony说。  
“Steve Rogers Steve Rogers……”  
“James Barnes James Barnes……”  
念经一样的语调令所有人翻了个白眼。


	48. Chapter 48

虽然Tony很敷衍，效果却不错。  
Steve很快有了回应，凝在身上的光芒开始有规律地闪烁，Tony依稀看见那双蓝眼睛半睁着，在魔法阵的映照下显得有些朦胧。他不由上前一步，停下了正在念的名字，想要看的更清楚一点。  
“停下，”Loki权杖一伸挡在Tony胸前，“继续。”  
Tony顿了下，目光在Loki脸上停留了一会儿。邪神不动声色地回视他，片刻之后露出一个假笑。  
Tony神色有些微妙的困惑，Fury察觉不对，出声问道：“怎么了？”  
Tony不说话，紧紧地盯着Loki。Loki像是没有听到Fury的质问，依然保持着那个笑容。  
Fury皱起眉，魔法阵里是什么情况谁也不知道，他原本不想让Tony进去，免得连这个好不容易找回来的人再出什么问题，可Loki只肯用这种方式救人，他们实在太被动了。  
“Tony！”他又叫了一声。  
他相信Tony足够聪明，如果有什么不对他肯定能第一时间发现，可谁也说不清魔法到底能做到什么程度。现在Tony似乎发现了什么不对，却没有立即发作，他有些犹豫是不是该动手制服Loki。  
而且该死的谁也不知道Thor会站在哪边。  
“没事。”Tony终于想起了焦虑的众人，“没有任何问题。”  
Fury并没有觉得轻松下来，之前那种奇怪的气氛怎么也不像是没事的样子，可Tony不愿意说，他暂时也没有办法逼他说出来，只好暂时放过。  
实际上Tony并没有骗他，他没有发现任何问题，只是更加觉得Loki很有问题。  
即使在Loki帮着他们找到了Tony，帮着他们把灵魂离体的队员找回来，也不会有人领他的情，因为他们知道Loki做的一起都是有目的的。当然，以他们的关系来说，Loki作为曾经在纽约引发大战，将那些完全不符合地球人审美的外星人引入地球的人，与包括Tony在内的所有人是敌人，除了他的兄弟之外没人觉得他是个好人，更不认为他会突然良心发现。他们的一切防备警惕都理所当然。  
他看了眼Loki，对方好像并不在意他们的怀疑，甚至乐于看到他们在他的喜怒无常下提心吊胆。  
这样的性格实在说不上好，看他自己就知道了，除了Pepper和Rhodey没有任何人真正信任过他。  
队长选择隐瞒他父母的死因或许也是因为他不相信Tony会放下仇恨。  
可那又怎么样呢，他们都不是为了讨好别人扭曲自己的人，或许他曾经试过，可那场内战已经证明了这种方法不适合他，Tony Stark就算在怎么努力也不可能改变他是个混蛋这一事实。  
*  
Steve觉得自己是在做梦。  
他听见Tony叫着他的名字，虽然和记忆中不同，那声音显得有些冷淡，却实实在在是Tony在叫他。可Tony怎么会叫他呢，他还生死不明地失踪着，连最后见过他的Bucky都不知道他在哪。那种危险的情况下，一个失忆的人要怎么办呢？他不知道自己谁，不知道自己在哪，不知道怎样才能找到熟悉的人，连唯一认识的Bucky也和他分开了，而Bucky甚至忘了和他朝夕相处的这些日子。  
他会感到绝望吗？会感到迷茫吗？会感到无所适从吗？就像他刚从冰冻中苏醒，放眼望去全是陌生的人和景。他花了很长时间试图适应那些二十一世纪的新东西，却总是在刚刚熟悉时就失去。他搞不清那些Stark phone的1、2、3、4型号的更新换代，也分不清人们口中哪些是玩笑话哪些是认真，想不通媒体为什么可以颠倒黑白不问是非只求搞个大新闻，也不懂政客间的博弈。  
他就像总是被Tony嘲笑的那个老古董手机，明明所有的功能都可以使用，却因为早已有了更好的替代而被人们厌弃。  
Tony，Tony……  
Tony太好了，跟他完全不一样，他什么都知道，什么都能解决，在他重复地做着“美国队长应该做的事”时，虽然嘲笑他的落伍，却愿意拉着他跟上所有人的节奏。  
他认识的所有人不是垂垂老矣就是早已变成一张遗照，他被所有人抛弃在时光里，即使身处人群也仿佛孤身一人，他怀念过去，怀念当初在Brooklyn街头打架的小个子，怀念Howard失败的悬浮汽车，怀念Peggy的舞姿，他认为自己受不了失去，他以为自己能够承受。有时候他希望Tony干脆放弃他，让Steve和过去的战友们死在往昔的回忆里，可Tony没有，Tony从来不知道什么叫放弃，他总能有办法摆脱困境，他总能令Steve感到自己还存在着，而不是仅仅作为一个象征。  
然后他知道了Bucky还活着。  
他近乎狂喜，不仅仅是因为知道好友还活着，更因为Bucky带回了他缺失的部分，那部分在他从冰封中被解救之后就遗失的“Steve”。  
他原本是不在意的，作为一个象征并没有什么不好，如果能够帮助到任何人，如果能够作为美国队长像Coulson说的那样成为二十一世纪的人们精神觉醒的契机也是一件很棒的事。  
Tony，Tony……  
还是Tony。  
他有了私心，他不想让Tony仅仅认识作为美国队长的那个人，他想让Tony看到Steve，想让Tony看到那个不自量力顽固不化被人打得鼻青脸肿的小个子。  
Bucky还活着，他是Steve和过去唯一的联系，唯一能让他记起Steve是个什么样的人。  
他隐瞒了Tony父母的死因，这是他最大的错误。  
后面的事情发展的太快太仓促，Tony知道一切，Tony想杀了Bucky，Steve必须阻止他，Steve和Tony战斗，Steve带着Bucky离开……  
他不知道他们为什么会发展到这一步，突然之间一切都乱了套，所有的事情一窝蜂涌上来，不给人丝毫喘息时间，逼得每个人不得不以最快的速度做出选择，那选择是对是错却完全没空去思考了。  
可他知道一切的开端，他和Tony矛盾走向不可调和的原因——他欺骗了Tony。  
Steve Rogers Steve Rogers……  
Tony还在叫他，他必须醒过来，他必须和Tony解释清楚，他有很多话要告诉Tony，不管Tony听了他的话作何反应，他必须把应该他知道的告诉他，在那之后，不管原谅与否，他都可以接受。  
————————————end——————————————


	49. Chapter 49

番外一 小男孩儿们  
Tony回来之后一切很快回到了正轨，他依然每天泡在实验室里，却有些不自在地发现队友们面对他时总是欲言又止。  
就仿佛一夜之间所有人都有了心灵感应般默契，对这段时间发生的事情绝口不提，如果不是他们已经被取消了通缉犯的身份Tony几乎以为那些显而易见地态度变化都是自己的错觉了。  
他待在实验室里，倒不是有什么紧急的需要让他进行的实验，而是……没人喜欢待在一个所有人都把你的心思看的通透的环境里。当他和Clint进行了惯例的斗嘴之后，那只从来不会服输小鸟突然告诉他：“你不必那么拼命的完成弓箭升级，我才刚刚适应了上次的箭头，它们很棒，你可以先休息一下。”Tony在那一瞬间惊住了，甚至怀疑那只是披着他的队友的皮囊的其他什么人，然后那只完全没有察觉自己明显破绽的肥鸟又补充了一句：“我不会这么简单就死掉，我是个特工，专业的。”于是Tony落荒而逃，慌乱地好像遇到了什么不可战胜的存在，他还听到Natasha用半怪不怪地语气不紧不慢地说了一句：“你吓到他了。”  
谁？谁被吓到了？Tony愤愤不平，伟大的钢铁侠不会被任何人吓到。  
他在实验室待了三天，没有允许任何人的进入，直到得出了结论——那只肥鸟绝对是吃错药了。  
所以当他再次听到Jarvis通知他Clint请求进入时他并没有拒绝。  
他坐在自己的沙发上，面前是Clint的新箭头，该死的，他应该把这些东西收起来，免得那只肥鸟再说什么奇怪的话。  
可是Clint没有再提箭头的事，就好像他上次说的那些话都不存在，他神色严肃地将一张优惠券“啪”地拍到工作台上，目光在箭头上停留了半秒，脸色变得更加严肃了。  
Tony莫名有些心虚，却强撑着瞪着对方。  
“这是纽约一家新开的甜品店的优惠券，听说味道特别好，”Clint说，不等Tony开口继续道，“限量版只有用优惠券才能买，我这正好多了一张，送你了。”  
Tony不屑一顾，埋头继续他未完成的工作。  
“明天是最后一天有效期。”Clint在他面前站了半天，最终憋出了一句，然后噔噔噔飞快地跑走了。  
Tony莫名其妙的看他一眼，觉得他果然吃错药了，身为纽约首富，有什么是他想要而拿不到的，他大可以把那家甜品店买回来。  
看见情商直线下降，Jarvis终于忍不住提醒一句：“sir，Mr.Barton在邀请您。”

Clint决定单独去找Tony的时候Steve是不放心的，小鸟总是咋咋呼呼上蹿下跳，上次还因为他的一句过于明显的话语令Tony吓得几天不敢出门。Steve已经因此三天没有见到Tony了！  
但Natasha却很放心，说Clint虽然平时不靠谱，关键时刻却总没有掉链子。  
Natasha在加入神盾之前有过许多不堪回首的往事，是Clint将她从那个地狱拉了出来，是Clint给了她赎罪的机会，她知道鹰眼虽然平时嘻嘻哈哈不正经，实际上却比任何人都冷静。  
“相信他吧，队长，他能处理好。”Natasha说，这正是一个好机会，Clint可以进行一次完美的道歉。  
Natasha总是对的，Steve相信Natasha。

Tony当然去赴约了，他也有些好奇Clint想说什么，他还对之前发生的事感到好奇，而藏不住话的Clint显然是最好的突破口。  
那件甜品店口味确实不错，店内人满为患，到处都是大人带着小朋友，门外还排着长长的队伍，Tony靠着那张优惠券进了店，天知道为什么一家甜品店还有VIP位置。  
服务生将Tony带到一个位置，Tony看着那个熟悉的人，听着服务员说着什么“店内已经满客，可以请两位拼个桌吗”之类的废话，再瞅瞅对方一脸“哇哦好巧，没想到你也这个时间来”的样子……  
糟糕，想笑，一定要忍住。  
Tony板着脸，坐到了Clint对面，对面桌上有一杯冷了不知道多久的咖啡，他随口问：“来了多久？”  
“这里的腌黄瓜味甜甜圈特别好吃，”Clint说，十分努力地推荐，“是时候换个口味了，快尝尝。”  
“那是什么奇怪的口味。”Tony嗤之以鼻，坚持认为最好吃的甜甜圈是草莓味。  
他点了一杯咖啡，又叫了几份草莓味甜甜圈。  
Clint似乎不太甘心，叫来服务员又点了两份腌黄瓜味，说真的，真的有这种诡异的口味吗？  
可是Clint吃的津津有味，Tony不服气，抓起自己的草莓味狠狠地咬了一口。他吃的很快，连带之前不知道吃过多少的Clint也加快了速度，最后不知不觉变成了两人间的大比拼，就跟吃的多的那个口味就是最好吃的甜甜圈一样。

这显然是不理智的行为，当两人撑到扶着腰都走不动路的时候他们才意识到这个简单的道理。  
于是复仇者大厅的沙发上多了两个躺尸的人。  
Tony半瘫不软的歪倒在Clint身上，Clint也没有比他好多少，挺直了鼓胀的肚子试图令自己好受点。  
“我比你多了两个。”Tony呻吟一声道。  
“那是因为我早就吃了很多。”Clint哼哼唧唧。  
“比赛是从我到的那一刻开始的。”  
“那也不能改变我比你吃得多的结果。”  
不愿意动弹的两人开始了眼神厮杀，一瞬间刀光剑影剑气纵横。  
路过的Natasha摇了摇头走掉了：“还是两个小男孩。”  
Clint突然伸手将黏在Tony胡子上的糖霜捻下来，然后在Tony疑惑的眼神下塞进自己嘴里，他咋了咋嘴，嘟囔了一句：“味道不错。”  
Natasha总是对的，却总是在Tony和Clint的事情上失误。


	50. Chapter 50

　  
番外二

　1

　　这是一次奇妙的旅行。

　　Tony从未以这种方式离开地球。

　　人类薄弱的视线下只能看到千万条光线从身边飞驰，仅仅是一眨眼的功夫，他们已经离开中庭，来到神明的国度。

　　“这是世界树第一层，诸神的故乡——阿斯加德。”Loki的声音在耳边响起，Tony恍惚间回神，被太多信息量撑爆的大脑终于开始运转。

　　“这是我们的目的地吗？”他问。

　　“这是我们的第一站。”Loki回答。

　　阿斯加德的建筑和Tony所认知的任何文明都不一样，他们建立在巍峨的，悬浮在空中的陆地上，层层叠叠密不可分，群山环绕的神庭充满了金属质感和神秘色彩，这两种本该冲突的元素被完美的融合在一起，贯穿世界的彩虹桥连通地球和神庭。

　　“这里由矮人创造。”Loki说，这一刻他就像个真正的导游，带着他尊贵的客人游览风景名胜。

　　“矮人丑陋且人品低劣，诸神将他们作为奴隶，允许他们生活在世界树的第二层。”Loki说，语带讽刺，Tony不知道他在讽刺诸神还是矮人。

　　“但他们的审美不错。”Tony说，眼中是壮丽的美景，这神迹却并非出自神之手。

　　“他们拥有九界最优秀的锻造技术，每一个人都是独一无二铁匠、创造者、建筑师。”Loki没有掩饰自己的欣赏，在人类面前傲慢到无法容忍被人平视的邪神却对这丑陋的生物有着超乎寻常的好感。

　　Tony确定了，他在讽刺诸神。

　　Loki没有惊动任何人，隐身同Tony漫步在神的国度。他在这里也是不受欢迎的，除了Thor会对他的归来欢欣雀跃，阿萨神族的众神连提起他都嫌厌恶。

　　“英灵殿属于瓦尔基里，英勇之魂齐聚于此，奥丁赋予他们永恒。”

　　“令人惊讶，”Tony说，“我以为我们的灵魂属于上帝，或者撒旦。”

　　Loki停下脚步，绿色的眼睛甚至是温柔的：“你的灵魂属于我。”

　　Tony有轻微的怔愣：“你是在开玩笑吗？”

　　“我在你的灵魂上打上了我的标记，死亡国度的人会知道你是属于谁。”Loki说。

　　“这可真是……”Tony露出一个奇怪的笑。

　　“蛮不讲理？”Loki问，“那是阿萨神族擅长的，我想我学的还不错。”

　　“不，”Tony说，他从未有过这种被迫属于谁的经验，何况是死后，但是这感觉却没有想象中那么差劲。“……是奇妙。”

　　“你真是个难以理解的人类。”Loki说，这正是他带着人类来此的原因。

　　Odin的神座位于阿斯加德之巅，那是Loki一直想要得到的，但现在他只是远远的看着，静默地像亘古长存的石像。

　　Tony第一次仔细观察邪神的面貌，他无疑是英俊的，漆黑的中长发整齐的向后梳去，完整露出那张阴郁的脸庞，与Thor充满侵略性的光辉神颜不同，邪神看上去冷漠而内敛，连紧抿的嘴角都透露着拒绝。

　　他翠绿色的眼睛望向阿斯加德，其中包含的情绪几乎令Tony无法分辨。

　　“你爱他。”Tony笃定地说。

　　“爱？”Loki嗤笑一声：“你会爱你的父亲吗？”

　　“当然，总是。”Tony回答的毫不犹豫，直觉告诉他，这个问题绝对不能敷衍过去。

　　Loki沉默了，半晌道：“我曾养过一只宠物。”

　　“诸神认为它过于危险，想要对它降以死亡。”

　　“我哀求Odin饶它一命，那是我第一次求他。”

　　“他没有同意？”Tony忍不住问。

　　“不，他同意了，”Loki冷漠道，“他将它流放到无尽深渊，以免肮脏的爬行类玷污了阿斯加德圣洁的殿堂。”

　　2

　　他们的第二站是妖精之乡——亚尔夫海姆。

　　这里是九界最美的地方，精灵诞生于阳光直射之处，容貌美丽，天性善良，他们身上能找到一切人类向往的品质，所以被允许生活在神国之侧。

　　他们出现在一片草地，前方是无垠的花海，半神的精灵们喜爱树木花草，与游鱼飞鸟比邻，在山间云雾里嬉戏。

　　山峦峡谷，溪瀑纵横，柔和的清风带来远处深林的气息，精灵们探出脑袋，观察着新来的闯入者。

　　“阿斯加德是九界的统治者。”Loki几乎不会像别人诉说自己的想法，他在神庭是异类，在巨人也是，即使是唯一爱着他的母亲也无法理解他。

　　“精灵从尤弥尔身上衍伸，尤弥尔是霜巨人之祖，阿萨神族却允许他们建立精灵之国，你说这是为什么？”一位小巧玲珑的妖精落在Loki肩头，翅膀煽动间泛着银光的粉末，它是花草的灵魂，生命极其短暂，却充满好奇心。

　　“因为他们长得好看？”Tony随口答道。

　　“因为他们无害，且服从。”而Loki是一个叛逆者，一个篡权者，是劳菲之子，诸神之敌。

　　Loki并不期待Tony的回答，他看着渐渐聚拢而来的精灵，他们似乎确定了入侵者并无恶意，用人类绝对无法做到的速度将他们当成了朋友。

　　“你可以让你的造物出来了。”Loki说。

　　Tony赞同Loki所说，显然不论是神还是人，只有在面对于自己全无威胁的生物时才会放下猜疑。妖精们如他所说没有实体，就像Jarvis当初一样，如果说芯片是承载Jarvis存在的载体，那么花草就是这些妖精们的载体。但这并不能解释它们是因为什么能够被人眼识别。

　　金色的光点在Tony胸口汇集，它们速度越来越快，数量越来越多，直到凝成一个金色的虚幻的球体。

　　妖精们纷纷从自己藏身的花草中现身，好奇地围着光球打转，它们并没有明确的自我意识，却对这个与自己相似也不同的生灵有着十足的好感。

　　“我依然不明白Jarvis为什么会回来。”Tony说，金色光球在他胸口上下浮动了一会儿，慢悠悠的向着头顶飘去，在他周围围成一圈的妖精们也随着他的动作飞到了Tony头顶。

　　“那个女巫的混沌魔法即使在我看来也威力无穷。”Loki说，九界第一法师并不是自封，在崇尚武力的阿斯加德这项荣誉并不能为他带来什么。“精灵们的法力超过大多数神祗，却远远不如女巫，他们可以让花草有灵，女巫一样可以。”

　　被妖精的翩翩舞姿吸引，精灵们渐渐从森林里走出来，欢迎朋友的到来。他们确实如Loki所说的那样单纯，在放下初始的警惕心之后，毫无保留地对两个突然的闯入者报以热烈的欢迎。Tony接下不知道第几个精灵送给他的陌生水果时已经彻底放弃了拒绝的想法，Jarvis比他的主人更早地被妖精的热情淹没，妖精们将他团团围住，转着圈儿飞上天空。

　　相比完全几乎算得上狼狈的主仆，Loki就悠闲多了，或许是身上受他身上霜巨人的危险气息所摄，精灵们以他为中心空出一片区域，Loki转动着权杖，姿态闲事地看着Tony焦头烂额的样子。

　　这是他漫长的神生中为数不多无忧无虑的时光，不去考虑夺取阿斯加德，仅仅关注一个脆弱的人类。

　　3

　　“你说黑暗精灵和精灵同出一源？”Tony问。

　　“他们来自巨人尤弥尔。”Loki说。

　　“我猜你们这的阳光里含有其他会引起生命质变的物质。”Tony说。

　　以人类的标准黑暗精灵算不上丑陋，Tony更愿意称之为怪异，但与刚刚见到的光明精灵相比确实难以入目。

　　“你说光明精灵里混入一个黑暗精灵会发生什么？”Loki问。

　　Tony眨了下眼，他可以猜到会是什么样的情况，但并不愿意这样说出来。

　　“即使你装作和他们一样，也无法欺骗自己，你是一个异类。”他弯下腰，绿色的眼睛锁定棕色的。

　　4

　　“为什么你要提出这样的条件？”Tony问。

　　“因为我想。”Loki并不介意回答Tony的疑问，科学家总是非常有探索精神，让他对某个疑问置之不理不亚于一场酷刑，“一切都源于我想，我想让Odin喜爱我，我想让Thor痛苦不堪，我想得到阿斯加德，我想……得到你。”

　　“你知道我是一个科学家，”Tony说，“你的做法确实赢得了我的好感，我是说——带我见识更多的世界，但是你更该知道，这将夺去我大部分精力，我会对它们着迷，而非对你。”

　　“你一定要把这一切说得像是一场交易吗？”Loki说，“你真是一个难以理解的人类，我说过这都是因为我想，至于你是怎么想的，跟我又有什么关系？”

　　“你可以直说你在讨好我。”Tony说，“这样我可能会更加关注你一点。”

　　“你可以直接说你会更爱我。”Loki说，“但‘讨好’？神不可能会去讨好人。”

　　5

　　他们站在一块礁石上。

　　无尽之海包围着整个世界。

　　当然，我们都知道宇宙是无边无际的，地球——也就是Loki口中的中庭，是其中一颗渺小的星辰。阿斯加德传说中的包围世界的海洋Tony更愿意称之为隔离地球与神庭的壁垒。

　　但这不能解释Loki为什么带他来这里。

　　“我相信平行空间的存在，它一直在我的备用课题中，你是想让我在这里研究到死好拿走我的灵魂吗？”

　　“‘他将它流放到无尽深渊’。”Loki说。权杖在海面上点起一道涟漪，一波波水纹扩散开去，很快消失在无边的海面。

　　很难说明那一刻发生了什么，像是有什么未知生物被唤醒了，平静的海面震动起来，越来越烈。Loki将两人套进保护罩，慢慢飘向天空，Tony得以看到那个即使用庞然大物来形容也嫌渺小的生物。

　　轰鸣的水声吞噬了一切，从海面上升起一个又一个犹如陆地的凸起，那凸起越来越多，渐渐连成一片，带起海浪淹没了大片陆地，巨大的震荡回响在空气中，云朵消散了，鸟雀灭绝了，它抬起头，小山一样的脑袋转向Loki。

　　“‘吞噬世界之蛇’，‘尘世巨蟒’，‘耶梦加得’，”Tony在轰鸣声中大声说，“你没说过你的小宠物是它！”

　　“我养它的时候还没这么大。”Loki也有些吃惊。

　　“所以你甚至没来看过它。”Tony说，隐含鄙夷。

　　“它被禁锢在海底深处，”Loki辩解道，“那是我无法到达的地方，而当时的它也没有能到来到海面。”

　　他们默契的略过了关于Odin残忍流放了Loki可怜的小宠物一事，那条孱弱的小蛇永远停留在回忆里了。

　　6

　　“假如先死的是你呢？”Tony问。

　　“那么我们会在死后的世界重逢。”Loki回答的毫不犹豫。


End file.
